Tout les glaçons finissent par fondre
by The Man in the Box
Summary: /Yaoi&Inceste.Avant la disparition du clan Uchiwa\.Sasuke brise en douceur la barrière de glace qui le sépare du cœur d'Itachi.Histoire d'un amour fraternel à tout les sens du terme.Désolé,je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fic.Lisez,vous comprendrez...
1. Gestes affectifs

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke, jeune apprenti ninja, cavalait pour retourner à la demeure principale de la famille Uchiwa après une journée de cours à l'académie. Arrivé chez lui, il retira ses chaussures, posa son sac et entra dans le salon, voyant sa mère qui faisait du rangement. En voyant arriver le petit garçon, elle lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, ça c'est bien passé à l'école?

-Oui Okaa-san. où est Aniki?

-Il est en mission pour l'ANBU, il ne rentrera pas avant tard.

-Ah...

Le petit brun fit une moue boudeuse et triste. Il partit de la pièce, croisant son père qui venait d'arriver et qui ne lui adressa ni geste, ni parole. Il continua son chemin, habitué à la froideur que son père lui montrait, puis récupéra son sac et monta dans sa chambre étudier. Il n'arriva cependant pas à focaliser ses idées sur son travail, pensant à son grand frère, qui avait promis de l'entraîner pendant les vacances qui arrivaient dans à peine une semaine.

-Sasuke! A table!

Ces mots criés par sa mère le reveillère de ses pensées. Il se leva et rejoignit ses parents dans la salle à manger. Il mangea en silence, ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions de ses parents. A la fin du repas, alors que sa mère débarrassait, Sasuke lui demanda une faveur.

-Okaa-san... Est-ce que je peux attendre Aniki ce soir?

-Il risque de rentrer très tard Sasuke et tu as école demain.

-S'il te plait Okaa-san...

La mère du petit brun soupira en voyant les yeux de chien battu que son fils lui faisait.

-D'accord, tu peux attendre Itachi. Mais demain ne viens pas te plaindre que tu es fatigué.

-Merci Okaa-san!

Le petit garçon lui fit un magnifique sourire puis partit dans le salon, regardant la télévision en attendant son grand frère. Sa mère le rejoignit pour regarder un film avec lui. Une scène interpella le jeune garçon.

-Je pars mon coeur! Je serais vite de retour!

-Bonne journée chéri, sois prudent!

La femme du film posa un petit baiser tendre sur la joue de son mari.

En voyant cette scène Sasuke semblait complètement hypnotisé, sa mère s'en rendit compte, ce qui la fit sourire.

"Alala ce garçon..."

Quand le film fut terminé, elle dit bonne nuit à son fils et alla rejoindre son mari au lit. Après quelques heures de veille, Sasuke lui, s'assoupit sur le canapé.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée coulissa, une silhouette entra dans la maison endormie. Il empestait la sueur et le sang. Pas le sien, celui des autres. Il retira ses chaussures, posa ses armes et son masque, puis avança dans la maison sombre. Malgré le noir, il n'avait nul besoin d'allumer la lumière, ni de toucher les murs où les meubles pour se retrouver. Il n'hésita pas, ni ne trébucha, bien qu'il avançait dans la pénombre la plus complète.

Il fit coulisser la porte qui le menait au salon, soupirant en voyant le petit garçon endormit. Il s'approcha de lui et éteignit la télévision, replongeant ainsi la demeure dans l'obscurité. Il souleva l'enfant et le porta jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il posa le petit dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de faire demi tour pour repartir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder le petit garçon endormit. Il fit glisser la porte de la chambre et partit.

Il était affamé et exténué, même s'il ne montrait aucun signe de ces sensations. Il descendit dans la cuisine, prenant au hasard quelque chose où il planta ses dents pour en arracher une importante partie qu'il prit à peine le temps de mâcher tant la faim lui torturait les entrailles. Quand il eut terminé le trop petit aliment, il décida d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher, même si son estomac essayait de lui faire comprendre que sa faim était très loin d'être comblée. Il avait besoin de repos et il n'avait pas le temps de manger autant qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

Il monta dans sa salle de bain, retira ses vêtements plus que sâles, puis détacha ses longs cheveux noirs et alluma l'eau chaude de sa douche pour ensuite s'y glisser. Il nettoya rapidement ses cheveux et son corps finement musclé, après quoi il sortit de la douche pour s'essuyer. Il rattacha ses cheveux puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour mettre un boxer propre et s'allongea dans son lit pour dormir quelques heures.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit, il poussa un grognement de colère contre lui-même.

-Je me suis endormi en attendant Itachi nii-san... Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui m'a mis dans mon lit...

Après cette constatation, il se leva et se prépara pour sa journée d'école. Il descendit dans la salle à manger, salua ses parents et s'assit à table pour dévorer son petit déjeuné. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné de la famille arriva. Sans un mot, il s'assit à la table et mangea calmement une quantité importante de nourriture pour combler la faim qui le tenait depuis la veille. Son petit frère lui fit la remarque.

-Tu manges beaucoup Nii-san!

-Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin à part une pomme...

-Comment tu as fais pour tenir?! J'aurais pas pu... Et puis comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi calme comme ça?! Moi je sauterais sur la nourriture!

Il était vrai qu'Itachi ne montrait jamais aucun sentiment, s'en était effrayant. Une personne normale se jetterais effectivement sur la nourriture s'il ressentait la faim que le Uchiwa ressentait en ce moment même, et la veille, serais sûrement tomber évanoui s'il avait ressentit l'épuisement du ninja.

Itachi ne répondit rien, continuant de manger en silence, après quoi il se leva de table pour partir en mission. Alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte, sa mère alla le voir.

-Itachi, tu ne rentreras pas trop tard ce soir?

-Non. Je pense être là pour le dîner.

-Bien. Tu sais que Sasuke t'a attendu hier? Il est mignon.

-Je sais. Je l'ai couché.

Le petit dont l'on parlait arriva, suivi de son père qui allait partir lui aussi, mais parlait d'abord à sa femme. Sasuke tira doucement sur la manche de son grand frère.

-Nii-san.

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête vers son petit frère, qui tira un peu plus fort sur sa manche pour le pencher.

-Sois prudent.

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la conversation de leurs parents prit un terme. Leur père avait brisé la tasse qu'il tenait en main en la serrant fortement d'un coup, sa mère poussa un cri de surprise. Les deux regardaient leurs fils avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Mikoto prit les bras de son plus jeune fils et l'éloigna de son frère.

-Qu... Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Elle ferma violemment la porte coulissante sur l'aîné qui avait eu le temps de sortir. Itachi posa une main sur la joue que son petit frère venait embrasser et fit un minuscule sourire, qui ressembla plus à un rictus qu'à autre chose, ayant avec le temps oublié comment sourire. Après quoi, il partit rejoindre le siège de l'ANBU pour connaître sa prochaine mission.


	2. Innocence

Encore une autre journée d'école achevée pour les élèves de l'Académie Ninja de Konoha. Sasuke rentrait calmement chez lui contrairement à son habitude, sur le chemin, il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses, il avait l'air préoccupé mais essaya tout de même de le cacher. Ce qui le réveilla de ses pensées fut d'entendre la porte de sa demeure coulisser et de voir son frère près à entrer, qui le regardait derrière son masque de l'ANBU.

-Nii...San... NII-SAN!!

Le petit garçon se précipita sur son frère, les bras tendu vers lui avec un grand sourire, heureux de le voir rentrer si tôt. Itachi stoppa Sasuke net, en tendant un bras devant lui. La tête de son petit frère étant à seulement quelques centimètres de sa main, il lui mit une pichenette sur le front, laissant une petite marque rougeâtre entre ses deux yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour l'embêter.

-NII-SAN!! Tu sais très bien que tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça!

Sasuke rentra dans la maison avec une mine boudeuse et alla voir sa mère pour se plaindre.

-Kaa-san! Itachi m'a fait mal!

-Oh? C'est vrai? Laisse-moi voir.

-Nii-san me maltraite...!

Mikoto se mit à genoux devant son fils en poussant un petit rire pour examiner la petite marque rouge sur son front.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que cela.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur le front de Sasuke, elle fit un petit sourire à son enfant et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Allez, file maintenant!

Sasuke obéit avec un sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour étudier, en chemin il croisa son aîné, il lui lança un regard boudeur.

-Assassin...!

-Tu as encore oublier de retirer tes chaussures, Kaa-san va te tuer si elle le remarque...

-C'est bon j'ai rien dit!

Le petit détala, comprenant le sous entendu que son frère allait le dénoncer s'il ne le laissait pas, et alla enlever ses chaussures. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour étudier. Alors qu'il était plongé dans un rouleau où il avait noté des recherches en vrac qu'il avait fait sur le contrôle du Chakra, il fut dérangé par un son léger mais qu'il entendait depuis un moment. Il abandonna son rouleau, qui tomba par terre et le fit trébucher. Il jura contre ce maudit rouleau, puis sortir de sa chambre et pour se diriger vers la source de ce bruit, guidé par ses oreilles sensibles. Elles le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Il fit légèrement et discrètement coulisser la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Son frère était assit au bord de son lit, les yeux fermés, il jouait tranquillement de la guitare. Il n'avait aucune mimique ni expression sur le visage, il se contentait juste de laisser gracieusement courir ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument, jouant un morceau qui n'avait pas de nom. Peu lui importait après tout, car qu'il soit d'un genre bien précis ou d'un quelconque autre, il était triste, c'est ainsi qu'il les aimait. Ses doigts continuaient leur danse, qui devint progressivement de plus en plus lente jusqu'à l'arrêt complet.

-Que veux-tu Sasuke...?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en levant la tête vers son cadet, qui fut pétrifié du regard qu'il lui adressait. Il n'était pas agressif ni méchant... Non... Il était... Il ne savait pas comment il était... Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, aussi expressif, surtout de la part de son frère. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main, lui permettant d'entrer. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et pénétra donc dans cette pièce où il n'allait que si rarement.

-Rien... J'ai entendu du bruit, je ne savais pas que... Et puis comment tu savais que j'étais là?

-Je savais que tu viendrais avant même que tu ne trébuche sur ton rouleau de recherches.

Sasuke paraissait effaré, il s'avança vers son frère avec un regard plein d'interrogations.

-Comment tu...?!

-Je sens les choses... Et mon Sharingan vois tout... Absolument tout...

Cette remarque et ce ton aurait s'inquiéter même le plus innocent des hommes... Sasuke s'avança un peu plus vers son frère, la tête légèrement baissée.

-Nii-san...?

Itachi lança un regard interrogateur à son petit frère. Il vit celui-ci lui tendre les bras. L'aîné poussa un soupir, paraissant exaspéré. Il posa sa guitare à côté de lui et fit signe à son petit frère qu'il pouvait venir sur ses genoux. Sasuke s'y assit, content que son frère le laisse faire. Il regarda Itachi dans les yeux un long moment... Il avait toujours ce regard... Le petit garçon essayait de comprendre ce que ces yeux signifiaient. Cela l'inquiétait.

Itachi se demandait ce que cherchait à faire son petit frère. Il le fixait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. L'aîné pensait à plusieurs différentes choses en même temps qu'il se questionnait sur le comportement étrange de son petit frère.

Bien que Itachi soit silencieux extérieurement, voir même presque muet, qu'il ne disait pas un mot de trop, parlant le minimum et n'engageant jamais aucune conversation, son intérieur était tout le contraire même s'il ne le montrait à personne. Il réfléchissait constamment à tout et à rien. Il était toujours seul et penser était pratiquement son seul et unique passe temps.

Itachi remarqua néanmoins que son cadet eu soudainement un regard qui montrait qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important, mais un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux instantanément après.

L'aîné se força à sourire légèrement à son jeune frère.

-Nii-san... Pourquoi tu me fais un sourire comme ça... Alors que tes yeux sont si tristes...

Itachi ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux et essayant de décontracter le rictus qu'il affichait.

-Nii-san... Même si tu ferme les yeux, je sais ce que j'ai vu...

Sasuke posa timidement ses petites mains sur son frère. Une sur sa joue et une sur son coeur. Itachi rouvrit les yeux, arborant toujours ce rictus presque effrayant.

-Nii-san... Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois... Je vois que tu es triste... Que tu te sens seul... Pourquoi Nii-san?

Itachi ressentit un sentiment étrange... Lui, qui anticipait tant de choses, qui était si coupé du monde, que tout le monde fuyait, même sa famille, qui était si renfermé... Il se faisait lire comme un livre ouvert par un petit enfant... Dans lequel justement il commençait de plus en plus à avoir du mal à lire...

Sasuke enlaça tendrement son grand frère, posant sa tête sur son torse et parla doucement, comme si ce fut lui qui était l'enfant...

-Moi je suis là Nii-san... Pour toujours...

Que c'était beau... L'innocence d'un enfant... L'aîné se laissait faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il restait tout de même de glace, ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire, il resta bras ballants, pendant que son petit frère lui offrait un peu de chaleur qu'il se refusait.

Il resta silencieux. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour briser ce silence, ils entendirent une voix crier.

-Sasuke! Itachi! Les garçons! A table!


	3. Rapprochement

A table, les deux frères étaient silencieux, seuls leurs parents parlaient ensemble, ne se souciant pas de leurs deux enfants, dont il avaient prit l'habitude qu'ils parlent peu. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux frères rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

Sasuke eu du mal à trouvé le sommeil, et quand il put enfin s'endormir il se mit à faire des cauchemars, ce qui le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était en sueur et mort de peur, il alluma la lumière pour se rassurer et resta plusieurs longues minutes ainsi, assis sur son lit a guetter la moindre trace d'un quelconque monstre qui pourrait venir le dévorer.

Il fini par se lever de son lit et sortir de sa chambre. Il marcha dans la maison sombre, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. Il s'arrêta quand il fut en face de la porte de son frère, hésitant à frapper. Finalement, il se dit qu'il allait devoir retourner dans sa chambre.

-Entre Sasuke...

Surprit encore une fois par le don de son frère à tout savoir, Sasuke se décida tout de même à faire coulisser la porte de son frère pour entrer. La lumière de la lune lui révéla son frère était allongé dans son lit, dos à lui.

-J'ai fais des cauchemars...

-Je sais.

-Tu sais toujours tout d'abord..! Tu m'énerves!... Nii-san...?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que... Je... Je peux dormir avec toi... Ce soir...?

Comme toute réponse, son frère poussa un long soupir exaspéré, sortant un bras de sous la couverture pour tapoter la place vide derrière lui, faisant ainsi comprendre à son cadet qu'il pouvait venir.

-Merci Nii-san!

Sasuke sauta littéralement dans le lit de son frère et se colla à son dos. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Itachi glissa un bras derrière lui et poussa son jeune frère.

-J'ai dit d'accord pour que tu dormes ici cette nuit mais exagère pas quand même...

-... J'ai compris... C'est pas la peine d'être méchant avec moi...

Sasuke avait une voix triste et paraissait blessé par le ton sec et froid de son aîné. Il commençait à se glisser hors du lit mais Itachi attrapa son poignet.

-Attends... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sasuke...

En entendant le ton désolé de son frère, Sasuke, surpris, remonta immédiatement dans le lit. Itachi, lui, se sentait tout bonnement ridicule... Il retenait un petit garçon et de plus avait un ton des plus expressif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout... De plus, il avait l'étrange impression que si son frère partait il allait se sentir seul et allait mal dormir... En fait... Il se sentait... Bien avec lui... Sasuke était le seul qui prenait le temps de lui parler et le seul capable de lire en lui...

Itachi avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin de Sasuke... Mais hors de question de le lui montrer ou de le lui dire... Il en ressentait une certaine honte... Pas vraiment par rapport à Sasuke, mais par rapport aux autres... A son père... Oh non, ça recommençait... Il recommençait à réfléchir à trop de choses en même temps, son cerveau ne se calmerait donc jamais?

-Tu penses trop Nii-san...

Itachi fut plus que surpris d'entendre ses mots... Son frère lisait vraiment en lui comme un livre ouvert... C'était dangereux...

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

-Je sais pas... Je le sens... Comme toi tu sens des choses aussi... Tu disais rien et tu avait le regard dans le vide comme souvent, c'est quand tu penses trop... Tu penses tout le temps trop Nii-san.

Itachi poussa un petit rire qui se voulais amusé mais fut triste, essayant encore une fois d'afficher un sourire normal.

-Nii-san... Tu n'as pas à te forcer à sourire... Quand je vois... Un beau sourire comme tu as... Avec tes yeux qui sont si triste... Ça me rend triste moi aussi...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi Sasuke.

-Mais... Nii-san... Si moi je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi... Qui le fera?

Itachi resta silencieux... C'était le genre de phrase à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre... Il ne savait pas quoi dire... Il posa juste une main devant les yeux de son petit frère.

-Maintenant, dors Sasuke... Il est tard...

Sasuke resta silencieux... Son frère remarqua alors qu'il était au bord des larmes et ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi... En voyant cette scène, le coeur de Itachi se serra... Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Il posa la tête de Sasuke sur son torse pâle, entourant ses épaules d'un bras et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre main dans un geste maladroit, ce qui était compréhensible car il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avant. Sasuke était étonné mais se laissa faire tranquillement.

Itachi berça doucement et tendrement son frère, se mettant à chanter presque involontairement de sa belle voix, une voix de velours des plus douces, une berceuse que leur mère leur chantait pour les endormirent quand ils étaient plus petit.

Yûyake-koyake no akatombo...

Owarete mitano wa itsu no hi ka...

Yama no hatake no kuwa no mi o...

Kokago ni tsunda wa maboroshi ka...

Jûgo de nêya wa yome ni yuki...

Osato no tayori mo taehateta...

Yûyake koyake no akatombo...

Tomatte iru yo, sao no saki...

Quand il eu fini, l'aîné remarqua que son frère s'étais endormit contre son torse avec un petit sourire. Attendri par la scène, il le garda contre lui quelques minutes, avant de se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Il desserra ses bras autour de son frère et le regarda quelques instants de plus, avant de lui tourner le dos et d'essayer de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Itachi s'était levé bien plus tôt que Sasuke, il était préparé avant même que celui-ci ne se réveille. Voyant que son petit frère ne se réveillait pas, sûrement à cause du petit manque de sommeil dût à ses cauchemars, aîné s'assit a coté de lui sur le lit pour le réveiller, mais il eu un blocage...

Cela pourrait paraître bête mais il se posait sérieusement la question de comment réveillé un enfant... Comme quoi il persistait une partie naïve, enfantine et innocente en cet enfant que l'ont avait obligé à devenir adulte sans jamais avoir eu d'enfance.

Il hésita un petit moment, puis il attrapa les épaules de son frère et le secoua légèrement, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire sursauter le petit garçon.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où j'suis?

-Tu es dans ma chambre Otôto no baka...

Sur ces mots, Itachi lui mit une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

-Nii-san! Teme!!!!

-Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer, tu vas être en retard.

Quand Sasuke vis l'heure sur le réveil de son frère, il poussa un cri d'horreur et détala dans sa chambre, ce qui amusa son aîné

Environs dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke descendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner rapidement avant de partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il croisa son grand frère prêt a partir lui aussi. Le petit attrapa la manche de son aîné et la tira légèrement

-Soit prudent aujourd'hui aussi Nii-san.

En disant cela, Sasuke lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il vit son frère regarder autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne n'était là, puis il lui tendit la joue. Sasuke le regarda, surprit, il lui fit un sourire encore plus grand et posa un baiser sur la joue que son grand frère lui tendait. Celui-ci lui fit dos juste après et partit tranquillement.

Sasuke partit pour l'académie, où il passa une bonne journée. Quand les cours furent finit, il était pressé de rentrer chez lui pour voir son grand frère, espérant qu'il soit déjà rentré. Mais en chemin, il croisa quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dût rencontrer…

Note de l'auteur qui n' strictement rien a voir avec la fic x3 :

Déjà je voulais remercier ceux qui me lise du fond du coeur. Après, je fais cette petite parenthèse pour dire... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! J'suis troooooooop conteeeeeeeeeeeeent :D!!  
Bientôt je reçois mon Cosplay Itachi Complet :D!! ( Cape, Chapeau et Bague Akatsuki, un sac à Kunais et un sac à Suriken ( avec Kunais et Surikens x3 ) , deux Katanas, le collier de Itachi, des chaussures, des guêtres blanches, un bandeau anti-Konoha et les fameuses superbes lentilles Sharingan :D! Ce qu'il porte en dessous de la cape, je l'ai déjà x3 ) Viiiiiivement la Japan Expo xD! j'vais me faire remarqué comme une crevette agonisante sur une table vide dans le metro comme ça moi xD!


	4. Violence et douleur

-Tieeens mais c'est la soeurette de Itachi.

Sasuke releva la tête pour regarder en face celui qui lui parlait, même s'il connaissait déjà l'identité de cet homme.

-Laisse moi tranquille Suishi! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi!

Le petit essaya de bousculer Suishi pour passer mais n'y arriva pas. L'autre le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber à la renverse par terre.

-Depuis quand tu oses manquer de respect à un de tes aînés?! A ta place je la ramènerais pas! T'arriveras jamais a la cheville de ton frère! T'es une honte pour la famille, la seule chose que tu pourras devenir, c'est une femme au foyer! t'es loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un Ninja! Et regarde toi! Tes grands yeux noir, ton petit corps trop faible, ta bêtise... Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que t'abandonnes maintenant sale vaurien!

Sasuke restait assis par terre, regardant le sol. Il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les retint devant Suishi. Ces mots le traversaient de part en part comme des Kunais et il trouvait que dans un sens, Suishi avait raison...

Il se décida à relever la tête pour défier du regard l'homme qui le traitait de tout les noms. Il le regardait fixement dans les yeux en lui lançant un regard noir.

Suishi, qui prenait un malsain plaisir à détruire et humilier le jeune garçon, sentit soudain une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Itachi lui donna un coup d'une violence extrême où il y mettait toute ses forces dans la mâchoire, avec un bloc de béton qu'il tenait à deux mains et qui se brisa dans l'impact.

Itachi agrippa violemment les cheveux de Suishi pendant qu'il tombait, en profitant pour lui frapper trois fois la tête contre le sol dur. Il le jeta à terre et lui bondit dessus tel une bête enragée. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre et lui asséna des coups de poing dans la mâchoire plus violent les uns que les autres.

-Reparle...

Un coup de poing dans la machoîre.

-Encore...

Un autre.

-Une seule fois...

Encore un autre.

-A mon frère...

Et un autre.

-Comme ça...

Encore un.

-Et ce sera...

Et encore un.

-LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUE TU FERAS!!!

Itachi hurlait à plein poumons, tant que tout Konoha aurait put l'entendre. Il frappait encore et encore le visage de Suishi, on pouvait entendre le bruit effrayant des os de ses mâchoires qui se brisaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des coups dignes d'un monstre enragé de Itachi, dont les mains se tachaient de plus en plus de sang.

-Sale enfoiré, connard, fils de pute!! Tu peux pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille ?! Tu vas payer le prix fort ordure!!!

Itachi frappa un coup encore plus violent que les autres Suishi.

-A genoux!

Suishi ne réagissait presque plus mais était encore conscient malgré l'atroce souffrance qu'il ressentait.

-J'ai dit : A GENOUX!!

Suishi s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Il se mit à genoux, face a Itachi, qui lui se mit dans son dos. Il attrapa les deux bras de Suishi et posa un pied entre ses omoplates.

-Excuse-toi!

-Je... M'excuse... Pa... Pardon... Je... T'en pris... Ne me fais... Pas... De... Mal...

Sans prêter attention a sa requête, Itachi tira un coup sec et fort sur les bras de Suishi, qui se déboîtèrent instantanément, dans un bruit effrayant et un hurlement atroce de la part du blessé. Malgré tout cela, Itachi continuait de le frapper encore et encore.

Les autres membres du clan, jusque là pétrifiés par l'envie de sang et les pulsions meurtrières de Itachi, essayèrent d'arrêter la bagarre en attrapant les bras de Itachi et en les bloquants. Mais même quatre ils avaient du mal à le contrôler.

-Laissez-moi!!!

-Itachi!!! Ça suffit!!! Calme-toi, tu vas le tuer!!!

-FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!!! Je vais lui faire la peau!!!

-ARRÊTEZ!!!!!

Ce dernier mot, crié par Sasuke, le réveilla de son délire sanguinolent. Gardant toujours son regard de fou, les Sharingans activés le rendant encore plus effrayant, il lança un regard à son petit frère qui cria et fit un bond en arrière en pleurant. Ce regard, cette envie de sang, ces pulsions meurtrières... Cette chose ne pouvait pas être son frère...

Voyant la réaction de son frère, Itachi voulut s'approcher de lui, le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras... Mais quand il approcha, Sasuke hurla de plus belle en reculant.

-Ne m'approche pas... Tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas Nii-san!!!

-Sasuke...

-NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM!!! TU N'ES PAS NII-SAN!!! NII-SAN EST PAS COMME CA!!! TU N'ES PAS NII-SAN!!!

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant vers sa maison. Ces cris calmèrent net Itachi. Il se dégagea de ceux qui essayaient de le maîtriser quelques instants auparavant. Itachi partit sans un mot, rentrant chez lui. Personne n'osa l'en empêcher, de peur de finir comme Suishi.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Itachi alla devant la chambre de son frère et y toqua.

-Sasuke... C'est moi... Nii-san...

-Laisse-moi...

-Sasuke... Laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plait...

-Va t'en...

Itachi obéit à contre coeur. Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent de la chambre de son frère, quand il entendit la porte de celle-ci coulisser.

-... Tu peux entrer... Si c'est bien toi... Nii-san... Et pas... Cette chose...

Itachi avança silencieusement vers son frère, entrant dans sa chambre avec lui.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Nii-san... Plus jamais...

Sasuke continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter... Son frère le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement pour le calmer. Son frère répondit à l'étreinte, en encerclant de ses bras le cou de son aîné. Quand Sasuke fut calmé, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent, échangeant un regard chargé d'émotion.

Sasuke prit la main de son frère, si grande par rapport aux siennes. Elle était couverte du sang de Suishi.

Sasuke partit dans sa salle de bain et revint avec une serviette mouillée. Doucement, il essuya les doigts fins, salis de sang, dont le propriétaire se laissait faire sans comprendre. Quand il eut fini et rendu son teint si pâle à sa main, son petit frère l'autre main de la même manière.

Quand il eu fini, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son frère et posa la serviette fraîche sur la joue de celui-ci pour essuyer le sang qui y avait giclé. Quand il eu fini, Sasuke laissa tomber la serviette sanguinolente à terre. Il prit l'une des mains de son frère, qui ressentit une vive douleur.

-Itachi…Tes doigts... Ils sont bizarres...

Itachi regarda ses doigts qui le faisaient souffrir et se rendit compte que sous la force des coups, il se les était tous brisés, mais n'avait rien ressenti jusque là. Voyant que son frère s'inquiétait, il se força encore une fois à lui sourire pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens rien...

Itachi mentait, s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux d'un noir si profond, on aurait put voir que ses pupilles étaient dilatés par la douleur mais il ne montrait rien encore une fois.

-Je vais dans ma chambre Sasuke, on se revoit au dîner...

Le petit garçon hocha la tête... Il valait mieux qu'ils restent seuls dans leur coin. Itachi, dès qu'il fut arrivé dans sa chambre, s'affaira à replacer ses doigts, chose atrocement douloureuse mais qu'il fit sans aucune hésitation, ne cillant même pas au bruits ignobles que ses doigts brisés faisaient. il mit des bandes autour de ses poignets et ses doigts pour cacher les multiples contusions qu'ils avaient. Il demanderait à un Medic-Nin de les soigner le lendemain.

Quand ce fut l'heure de passer à table, en descendant, Itachi remarqua le bulletin scolaire de Sasuke sur la table. Il le prit et le lit, remarquant que son petit frère excellait en tout dans sa classe et qu'il était premier, ce qui le fit se sentir extrêmement fier de lui. Sa lecture terminée, il reposa le bulletin là où il l'avait trouvé.

Les deux frères mangeaient silencieusement comme d'habitude. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Itachi remarqua que son père lisait le bulletin de Sasuke. Après avoir terminé, il le reposa non chalement sur la table sans un mot. L'aîné sentit son sang recommencer à bouillir dans ses veines.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Itachi prit un ton extrêmement froid et sec pour faire une remarque a son père.

-Tu pourrais au moins féliciter ton fils de sa réussite en classe... Fugaku...

Son père réagit au quart de tour, surpris que Itachi mette en valeur son cadet et aussi du ton qu'il avait prit.

-Que veux dire cette insolence Itachi?

-A toi de me le dire...

Itachi se leva, toisant son père de toute sa grandeur, une grimace de colère sur le visage et un regard noir.

-Tu ne crois pas que pour une fois tu pourrais fermer ta grande gueule sale gamin insolant? tu oses me parler sur ce ton après ce qu'il c'est passé avec Suishi? J'ai vu ce que tu lui as fait sale morveux!

-Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait vieux sénile...

Fugaku laissa partir un violent coup de poing sur la joue de son fils qui ne broncha pas. Itachi tourna juste la tête vers son père, un hématome sur la joue.

Il cracha du sang au visage de son père avant de partir en lui lançant un regard haineux et sifflant entre ses dents.

-Vermine...

Quand il fut partit, un silence pesant régna dans la pièce. Fugaku essuya le sang qu'il avait que le visage, Mikoto osa à peine respirer, tandis que Sasuke prit la fuite vers sa chambre... Mais il avait envie de voir son frère...

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son aîné. Quand il l'ouvrit, elle était vide... Mais la fenêtre était ouverte. Il devait être sur le toit, il y était souvent...

Sasuke entreprit d'escalader la fenêtre pour atteindre tant bien que mal le toit. Quand il arriva enfin sur son toit, il vit son frère assis là, les yeux dans le vide et toujours ce regard triste. Le petit s'avança doucement vers Itachi, qui ne bougea pas. Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, qui, instinctivement, posa la sienne sur celle de son frère.

Soudain, le petit sentit son frère remuer. Itachi détourna son visage, ce qui inquiéta son cadet.

-Nii-san... Ça ne va pas...

-Ça va... J'ai juste... Mal...

-Je vais aller voir Kaa-san, il faut qu'elle appelle un Medic-Nin…

Sasuke avait remarqué la voix étrange de son aîné, il entendit aussi un petit rire de sa part.

-Non Sasuke... J'ai mal... Là...

Itachi posa le bout de ses doigts brisé sur son coeur, tournant la tête vers son petit frère... Itachi avait toujours ce faux sourire qui cachait sa douleur... Sasuke vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son frère..

Les yeux noirs et tristes Itachi avaient laissé couler une seule et unique larme sur sa joue blessée...


	5. Révélation

-Itachi...

Sasuke se mit sur les genoux de son frère et essuya doucement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue meurtrie par leur père...

-Est-ce que... Moi... Je peux te soigner Itachi Nii-san...?

Itachi se força un peu plus à sourire en hochant la tête. Sasuke enlaça son frère pour lui donner un peu de chaleur à son âme froide, cette âme d'enfant brisé dont on avait volé les sentiments et l'enfance. A qui on avait appris à apprécier le goût du sang qui envahissait sa vue et rien d'autre.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te donner mon coeur Nii-san...  
-Tu peux me le donner Sasuke... A ta manière...  
-Je veux te donner mon coeur... Pour t'aider... Je veux partager ta douleur Nii-san... Je veux t'aider... Tu n'es plus seul maintenant... Je suis là pour toujours... Pour toujours...  
-Sasuke...  
-Oui Itachi Nii-san...?  
-Serre-moi... Serre-moi fort...

Sasuke obéit, enlaçant de toute ses forces le cou de son frère, qui lui, pressa le corps de son cadet étroitement contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dont il ne pouvaient donner la durée.  
Trente secondes?  
Dix minutes?  
Deux heures?  
Ils ne savaient pas... Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps...  
Deux ombres sur un toit s'enlaçaient à n'en plus pouvoir... Ils avaient tant besoin d'un peu de tendresse dans tout ce sang... Tant besoin d'une épaule... D'un coeur... De quelqu'un...  
Itachi brisa ce silence qui avait prit place.

-J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke...  
-Je suis là Itachi Nii-san...  
-Sasuke... Il est tard... Allons dormir... Tu as école demain...

Le petit hocha la tête, il se dessera de son frère, puis tout les deux descendirent du toit, retournant dans la chambre de l'aîné. Arrivés dans la chambre, Sasuke attrapa doucement la main de son frère, prenant soin de ne pas faire plus de mal à cette main blessée... Lui lançant un regard doux, demandant muettement s'il pouvait rester dormir ce soir aussi.  
Itachi hocha la tête et serra sa main sur celle de son frère, avant de la lacher pour qu'il se mette au lit. Sasuke retira son haut et son short, s'installant en boxer dans le lit de son grand frère, qui, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Itachi Nii-san? Ca va pas?  
-Eteind la lumière...  
-Pourquoi...?  
-Fais ce que je te dis...  
-J'ai besoin d'une raison...  
-Je ne veux pas que tu vois...  
-Que je vois quoi?

Itachi resta silencieux, il ne répondit pas à son petit frère, qui reprit la parole là où il l'avait laissée.

-Itachi Nii-san... Tu peux tout me dire... Et tout me montrer... Je veux savoir ce que tu caches à tout le monde...

L'aîné baissa légèrement la tête. Il fit dos à son petit frère et commença à retirer lentement son haut... Il sentait le regard insistant, surprit et emplit de compation de son frère sur son dos... Ou plutôt...  
Ce qui restait de son dos...  
Le dos de Itachi était recouvert de dizaines de cicatrices. Longues, courtes, profondes, fines, épaisses... Des brûlures, des coupures, des coups...

Le porteur des cicatrices se tourna, faisant face à son frère. Ainsi, celui-ci remarqua que ses épaules, son torse et son ventre aussi portaient le même genre de cicatrices...Elles semblaient anciènnes... Et il y en avait tellement...  
Itachi fut agréablement surpris de voir que le regard de son frère ne comportait aucun dégoût. Il observait attentivement toute les cicatrices qui couvraient la musculature et défigurait le corps de son aîné d'un regard triste...

Son grand frère retira ensuite son pantalon, rejoignant ensuite Sasuke dans le lit. Il éteignit la lumière, ainsi, seuls les rayons de la lune éclairait très légérement la pièce, cachant les cicatrices du plus agé, ce qui fit comprendre au petit pourquoi il ne les avait pas vu la veille.

-Itachi Nii-san...?  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que... Je peux toucher tes cicatrices...?

Itachi ne répondit rien... Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Son petit frère posa une de ses petites mains sur le torse de son frère, redescinant une longue cicatrice qui le couvrait...  
L'aîné faillit sursauter. Personne n'avait jamais touché sa peau sans avoir le but de le blesser...  
Il sentit la main de son petit frère se poser sur son coeur.

-Tu es beau... Itachi Nii-san...

L'aîné prit tendrement Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et endors-toi maintenant Otôto no baka...  
-Je ne dis pas de bêtises... Juste ce que je pense...

Itachi posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son frère, puis le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Lorsque son frère s'endormit, l'aîné le garda dans ses bras, n'ayant aucune envie de le lâcher... Il finit par s'endormir aussi, tombant dans un sommeil, qui, pour une fois depuis longtemps, fut profond et calme.

Le lendemain, Itachi se réveilla en premier, comme d'habitude. Il se sépara à contre coeur de sa source de calme et de chaleur, se levant pour se préparer. Quand ce fut l'heure de reveiller Sasuke, Itachi s'assit à ses côtés et caressa doucement de ses doigts brisé, la joue de son cadet. Il lui parla doucement et tendrement.

-Sasuke... Debout c'est l'heure...

Il eut comme réponse un grognement de protestation des plus mignons. Sasuke ouvrit doucement ses beaux yeux noirs, avant de se redresser pour s'assoir sur le lit. Le petit fit un câlin à son frère en signe de bonjour et partit se préparer dans sa chambre.

Itachi descendit, mangea rapidement et commença à partir une demie heure en avance pour pouvoir faire soigner ses mains avant de travailler. Il vit son petit frère courir vers lui dans le couloir alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures.

-Tu pars tôt Nii-san.  
-C'est parce que je dois faire soigner mes mains avant d'aller en mission.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de lui, tirant sa manche.

-Nii-san, sois prudent.

Sasuke lui fit un tendre sourire qui aurait attendri le coeur du plus dangereux criminel au monde. Itachi regarda autour de lui, vérifiant si personne n'était là. Il prit le menton de son cadet entre son pouce et son index, lui relevant légèrement la tête.  
Il se pencha sur le visage de son petit frère et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un doux petit baiser, qui parrut si innocent.

Itachi se sépara de son frère, mit son masque et sortit de la maison, laissant son petit frère, le visage rouge et le coeur battant vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes l'en lachèrent, il faisait un sourire béat et regarda dans le vide. Il partit a l'école, ayant l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage.

De son côté, Itachi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il se sentait bien et ne regrettait pas... Il aurait même voulut faire plus...  
Il secoua la tête, essayant de changer ses idées. Quand il arriva au siège de l'ANBU, il alla à l'infirmerie, où il demanda à un des Medic-Nin de soigner ses mains brisées. Quand ce fut fait, Itachi alla récupérer son ordre de mission, mais il croisa son supérieur en chemin, qui l'interpella.

-Itachi, j'ai appris l'incident d'hier.  
-Je m'en doutais bien.  
-Rentre chez toi Itachi.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu es démi de tes fonctions pour une durée indéterminée.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Tu enchaînes missions sur mission depuis des mois sans jamais prendre de repos. Tu es à boût, ne le nie pas. Ce que tu as fait à Suishi en est la preuve. Rentre chez toi, je te contacterai quand tu pourras revenir.  
-Bien...

Itachi prit le chemin du retour, d'un pas lent. Une fois chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il y resta toute la journée, perdu dans ses pensées. Durant l'après-midi, il prit sa guitare pour en jouer. Il gardait les yeux fermer, se laissant enivré par la musique, qui le faisait se sentir moins seul.  
Le temps passa. Au bout d'un moment il entendit la porte d'entrée coulisser. Il savait que c'était son petit frère qui rentrait de cours. Il entendit ses pas rapides se rapprocher de sa chambre.

-Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaan...

Itachi arrêta de jouer et posa sa guitare à côté de lui.

-Entre Sasuke.

Le petit obéit, puis s'assit a côté de son ainé sur le lit.

-Kaa-san m'a dit pour l'ANBU.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose Itachi Nii-san?

Itachi lança un regard interrogateur à son petit frère. Lui? Oublier quelque chose?  
Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire, sortit un petit paquet de sous sa chemise et lui tandis.

-Joyeux anniversaire Itachi Nii-san!

Sur le coup, Itachi ne comprit pas... Et puis il pensa à la date... Il avait complêtement oublié... Il fut réveillé de ses pensées quand il sentit Sasuke lui mettre le paquet maladroitement emballé dans les mains.

-Ouvre le! Ouvre le!

Itachi regarda un moment le paquet. Il l'ouvrit calmement l'emballage, même s'il était curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur du paquet. Itachi ne le montrait pas mais il était d'une curiosité pire que maladive. Il ouvrit ensuite la boite et prit dans sa main ce qu'il contenait.

Un collier constitué d'un fil noir et de trois anneaux argentés.

Itachi fit un sourire... Un vrai sourire... Il tourna la tête vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Sasuke...  
-De rien Nii-san, je suis content que ça te plaise... Tu es beau quand tu souris pour de vrai Itachi Nii-san...

Sasuke releva la tête et donna un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son grand-frère, attendri par le petit enfant. Il le reprit dans ses bras et donna des baisers dans ses cheveux.

-Merci Sasuke... Merci...


	6. Tendresse et complicité

Itachi demanda à son petit frère de lui attacher le collier qu'il venait de lui offrir. Le petit garçon sautilla, tout excité, prenant le collier des mains de son frère et se plaçant derrière lui. Son aîné leva sa queue de cheval pour aider son petit frère à lui attacher le bijoux. Une fois que ce fut fait, Sasuke se plaça devant son frère aussi vite qu'il le put, pour regarder a quoi il ressemblait avec son nouveau collier.

-Il te va bien!

Itachi eut un petit rire attendrit devant son petit frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de le tirer doucement sur lui, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. sur le coup, ce geste surpris Sasuke, mais il se laissa faire avec plaisir. La tête posée sur le torse de son aîné, il jouait avec les longs cheveux noirs de la queue de cheval de celui-ci.

-Nii-san, pourquoi tu ne détaches jamais tes cheveux?

-Parce qu'ils me gênent pendant les missions, mais je les aime longs et j'ai l'habitude de toujours les tenir comme ça.

-Nii-san?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que je peux détacher tes cheveux?

L'aîné eu un autre petit rire attendrit à l'égard de son frère.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Le petit garçon attrapa la queue de cheval de son frère et défit le ruban blanc qui tenait les longs fils de soie noire, après quoi il y plongea son visage, humant l'odeur douces qu'ils possédaient.

-Tu sens bon la vanille Nii-san.

Itachi sourira tendrement à son petit frère. L'aîné se redressa, entraînant Sasuke avec lui, l'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Itachi secoua doucement et gracieusement la tête, dispersant ainsi ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, descendant en cascade sur son torse et son ventre.

-Tu ressembles à Kaa-san.

-D'habitude on me dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Ôto-san... A cause de mes golgos...

Itachi passa un doigt sur l'une des rides en dessous de ses yeux.

-C'est le seul point commun que tu as avec lui. Le seul.

-Je l'espère... Toi, par contre, tu es exactement Kaa-san en plus jeune...

Sasuke répondit à sa comparaison avec un petit sourire adorable. Le plus jeune prit quelques mèches des cheveux soyeux de son aîné, semblant s'amuser avec.

-Qu'est-ce qu... Mais arrête ça!

-Nan!

Depuis quelques secondes, Sasuke s'amusait à faire une petite tresse dans les cheveux de son frère. Itachi attrapa les petites mains de son frère pour l'arrêter et le renversa gentiment sous lui, plaquant doucement les poignets contre le lit.

-J'ai gagné.

-Même pas vrai!

Le petit garçon se débattit, essayant de renverser son frère, mais il était loin de faire le poids.

-C'est pas juste!

Itachi eu un petit rire attendrit par son petit frère, il était si mignon. Ils se regardèrent l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, échangeant une vague de sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles à ce moment là.

Les longs cheveux de soie de Itachi tombaient peu à peu de ses épaules, encerclant le visage de son petit frère allongé sous lui. Celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux, les joues rougissantes, il appela doucement son frère.

-Nii-san...

Itachi comprit l'appel timide de son petit frère. Il pencha doucement son visage sur celui de son cadet, capturant doucement ses lèvres rose pâle. Il desserra les poignets de Sasuke, qui encercla le cou de son frère de ses bras, emprisonnant par la même occasion les hanches aîné avec ses jambes.

L'aîné donna plusieurs petits baisers sur les lèvres de son petit frère pour ne pas l'effrayer, décidant ensuite d'approfondir leur baiser. Il quémanda l'entrée des lèvres de son cadet avec sa langue. Sasuke le laissa faire, tandis que son grand frère goûtait chaque parcelle de sa cavité humide, jouant avec sa langue timide qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre et découvrir plus.

Itachi se sépara doucement de son petit frère pour le laisser respirer.

-Ça va...?

Sasuke, toujours sous l'émotion du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son aîné, ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Itachi lui sourit et caressa doucement la joue de son petit frère.

-Tu as bon goût Nii-san... Un goût de fraise...

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les choses sucrées.

-Oui... Mais avec toi c'est pas pareil... Et puis... Et puis...

-Shhhht...

L'aîné posa son index sur les lèvres de son petit frère, intimant le silence. Il l'embrassa doucement, commençant à glisser doucement ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de son petit frère, qui se mit à chouiner en se tortillant à la seconde où les mains de son frère touchèrent sa peau. L'aîné retira instantanément ses mains, se redressant légèrement par la même occasion.

-Je suis trop rapide... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

-Tu ne m'as pas effrayé Nii-san... C'est juste que... Tes mains sont très froides...

Itachi ne répondit rien, ne bougeait plus, il ne voulais pas faire de mal à son petit frère. Celui-ci prit ses mains et les replaça là où elles étaient quelques instants plus tôt, les joues rougissantes. Son grand frère l'embrassa tendrement encore une fois, caressant doucement son torse fin et pâle.

Soudain, Itachi se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il avait sortit un kunai et activé son Sharingan.

-Nii-san...

-J'ai entendu un bruit. Reste-là.

Sasuke eut a peine le temps de se redresser que son frère avait déjà disparut, laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Le petit entendit un bruit sourd, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la chambre et aller voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit Suishi allongé à terre, Itachi sur son dos, qui lui tirait la tête en arrière par les cheveux d'une main, ayant placé son kunai sur la gorge de l'intrus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Suishi? T'en as pas eut assez hier? A peine soigné par un Medic-Nin, tu oses revenir me voir...

-Ça va! Calme-toi! Je viens juste te remettre quelque chose de la part de ton père.

Itachi se releva, puis Suishi lui tendit une enveloppe. L'aîné Uchiwa arracha littéralement l'enveloppe des mains de Suishi. Il l'ouvrit et lu le contenu, qui lui fit avoir une grimace de colère.

Il prit l'enveloppe entre son index et majeur droit, avant de commencer à parler d'une voix glaciale, jetant à l'intrus un regard terrifiant.

-Quand tu verras Fugaku... Tu lui diras que sa lettre... J'en fais ça...

L'enveloppe et son contenu prirent feu entre les doigts d'Itachi.

-Et tu lui rappelleras aussi, que le feu...

Il lança les documents en feu sur Suishi, qui s'épousseta rapidement pour empêcher ses vêtements de prendre feu.

-Ça brûle...

Itachi finit cette phrase avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées en ce moment même.

-Vire de là...

Suishi s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard menaçant d'Itachi, rendu d'autant plus imposant de par son Sharingan activé, qui l'interrompit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

-Une dernière chose... Si je te vois rôder de près où de loin autour de mon petit frère... Les Medic-Nins ne pourrons plus rien pour toi...

Suishi ne répondit rien, s'empressant de sortir de la demeure avec un regard effrayé. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'apaisa, Itachi désactiva son Sharingan et retrouva son calme.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans la chambre Sasuke.

Itachi se tourna vers son frère, qui paraissait pétrifié. Il lui avait vraisemblablement fais peur.

-Viens là...

L'aîné ouvrit les bras en lançant un regard tendre à son frère pour le rassurer. Sasuke accepta l'invitation et s'avança vers son grand frère pour se blottir dans ses bras.

-Nii-san... C'était quoi...?

-Rien.

-Itachi... Je suis bête... Oui... Mais pas à ce point là...

-Sasuke...

-Je veux savoir...

-C'était juste une mission qu'Ôto-san voulait me confier... Mais il exagère... Ne me demande pas pourquoi... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

Sasuke serra son aîné dans ses bras, qui lui répondit, après quoi, les deux frères retournèrent dans la chambre de Itachi. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit, tandis que son frère, lui, prit place à une table basse installée dans sa chambre. Il posa une bouteille de saké qu'il gardait dans sa chambre et une coupelle sur la table. Il se servit une coupelle qu'il bu d'une traite. Son petit frère s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Itachi le vit faire et lui sourit alors qu'il se réservait une coupelle. Son petit frère suivait des yeux ses faits et gestes, ce qui l'amusa. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais il tendit la coupelle à Sasuke.

-Tu veux goûter?

Sasuke lança un regard étonné à son frère, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es un grand garçon maintenant... Mais pas un mot à Kaa-san.

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire complice. Le plus jeune prit la coupelle dans ses mains, lançant un dernier regard à son frère, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait vraiment boire. Son aîné lui fit un petit sourire amusé, attendant qu'il boive la boisson alcoolisée.

Sasuke bu d'une traite la coupelle.

Une seconde plus tard, la tête de Sasuke tomba en arrière, heurtant le sol dans un grand fracas.

Itachi se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il savait que ça ne se faisait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son frère mit K.O par une coupelle de saké Il s'approcha de son petit frère, le prenant dans ses bras pour vérifier s'il allait bien, essayant de stopper son fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-Sasuke? Sasuke? Ça va?

-Hein?

Le cadet avait la tête typique d'un imbécile heureux, ce qui n'aidait pas son aîné à calmer son fou rire. Itachi souleva son petit frère et l'allongea sur son lit pour qu'il dorme un peu pour cuver le saké qu'il avait bu. L'aîné regarda d'un air amusé son petit frère endormit, calmant son peu a peu son fou rire. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas rit, d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois.

Environs une heure plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce. Il vit son frère qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur en avalant une coupelle de saké

-Arrête de te foutre de moi!

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi...

-C'est ça! Tu le penses tellement fort que j'entends!... Aïe ma tête...

Itachi s'assit à côté de son petit frère, lui faisant un câlin pour le consoler. Il lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux, là où il avait mal.

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas, tu as pas entendu le bruit que ta tête à faite en tapant contre le sol toi, Otôto no baka.

Sasuke ronronna presque en sentant son aîné caresser sa blessure et le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent dans la chambre d'Itachi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où ils durent descendre.

A table, pendant que leurs parents discutaient et qu'ils gardaient le silence comme à leur habitude, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention de son frère.

Dès que son aîné eu les yeux posé sur lui, Sasuke mima de tomber en à la renverse comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Itachi retint de justesse un éclat de rire, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux et une main, tandis qu'il essayait de continuer de manger. L'aîné brandit discrètement son poing à son petit frère, qui essayait lui aussi de ne pas éclater de rire, le menaçant de moult menaces de mort dans une souffrance atroce s'il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le faire éclater de rire. Itachi était rouge, il manquait d'air et essayait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire. Il tentait de cacher son état en mettant une main devant sa bouche et en gardant ses cheveux sur son visage, mais il était secoué de soubresauts et avait les larmes au yeux à cause de son petit frère.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, les deux frères se levèrent de table, marchant tranquillement jusqu'au couloir, où l'aîné, derrière son petit frère, se mit à lui courir après, ce qui fit s'enfuir Sasuke à toute vitesse car il tenait à sa vie. Itachi laissa aller son fou rire qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir et hurla en essayant d'attraper son petit frère.

-Sasuke! Reviens ici tout de suite!


	7. Affection et blessures

Le lendemain, à la fin de sa journée de cours à l'Académie, Sasuke quitta sa classe le dernier, il était dans ces pensées aujourd'hui aussi. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'établissement, commençant à rentrer calmement chez lui, il entendit une voix familière.

-Sasuke!

Le porteur du nom se tourna vers la base de cet appel, surprit, car on ne venait jamais le chercher, il rentrait toujours seul. Il fit un grand sourire en se ruant sur celui qui l'avait apellé.

-Nii-san!

Le petit se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère qui l'enlaça tendrement. Autour d'eux, on les regardaient, d'abord surprit de voir quelqu'un venir chercher ce petit garçon qui rentrait toujours seul chez lui. Puis on reconnaissait ce quelqu'un. Itachi avait toujours été connu dans le village à causes de plusieurs choses. D'abord, son intelligence, il était réputé pour être un génie en tout points et un stratège d'exception.

Sa froideur et son renfermement étant des caractéristiques que tous voyaient en lui sans chercher à comprendre, construisaient ainsi un mur entre eux et lui. Le fait qu'il soit venu chercher son petit frère et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras si tendrement étonnait tous ceux qui entouraient les deux frère.

Malgré sa mauvaise réputation, dût autant par ses actions et ce qu'il était, que par son nom(1), Itachi était très aimé des femmes et de certains hommes. Son charisme, son charme, sa beauté et son mystère envoûtaient beaucoup de personnes. Il était comme un aimant, mais trop imposant pour que l'on puisse l'aborder, cela créait distance que tout le monde prenait vis à vis de lui.

Mais il se fichait de toute ces personnes, tout comme il se fichait de ces élèves et parents d'élèves qui le regardait enlacer son petit frère. L'aîné se releva et passa une main fraternelle dans les cheveux mal coiffés de son cadet, pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à s'éloigner, Itachi tendit une main à son petit frère. Sasuke lui fit un sourire heureux, s'empressant d'attraper la main de son grand frère, la serrant comme un objet précieux qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Itachi serra ses longs doigts fins sur la petite main fine et frêle de son cadet et ils purent se mettre en route.

En se dirigeant vers sa demeure avec son frère, Sasuke regardait autour de lui, semblant tout redécouvrir. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, ils croisèrent Suishi qui les regarda d'un air étrange. Itachi ressentit un vif sentiment de colère et de haine mélangé en le voyant, gardant en mémoire ce qu'il avait osé faire à son petit frère. L'aîné en serra fortement les poings de colère.

-Aïe! Nii-san arrête, tu me fais mal!

Itachi avait complètement oublié qu'il avait la petite main fragile de son cadet entre ses doigts. Il se mit a genoux devant son petit frère pour poser quelques baisers sur la main meurtrie, vérifiant par la même occasion si ce n'était pas grave.

Ils reprirent tout les deux leur marche, l'aîné reprenant la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. Sasuke essaya de penser à autre chose que ce petit incident, remarquant chez son frère et un petit détail attira son attention. Un sac en papier que son frère tenait dans son autre main.

-C'est quoi ça?  
-Ça, c'est quelque chose pour toi, mais tu l'auras à la maison.  
-Ah oui?! C'est quoi? C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

Sasuke se mit a sautiller autour de son frère, qui fut obligé de lever le bras aussi haut qu'il le put pour ne pas que son petit frère ne lui vole le sac. Petit frère qui essayait désespérément de l'escalader pour lui prendre le sac, sa curiosité étant à vif. Itachi prit une voix moqueuse pour taquiner son petit frère.

-Hé bah oui! C'est con d'être nain, hein?

Sasuke prit une moue indignée et poussa un grognement résigné, alors que son aîné baissa son bras et sa garde par la même occasion. Sasuke en profita pour lui voler le sac de la main et de s'enfuir avec. Son grand frère lui courant après, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le sac pour regarder à l'intérieur. Quand il fut arrivé devant la porte de sa demeure, le plus jeune l'ouvrit rapidement pour se réfugier à l'intérieur et y continuer sa course, son aîné ne semblant pas décidé à le laisser partir sans le punir.

Sasuke passa à toute vitesse dans le salon, contournant le canapé. Itachi lui, sauta par dessus ce même canapé... Ou du moins.... Essaya...  
En sautant, la première jambe passa mais la deuxième heurta le haut du canapé, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Itachi qui s'étala pitoyablement de tout son long sur le sol.

Son petit frère fut prit d'un fou rire en voyant la scène comique qu'il venait de voir. Il perdu son rire et blêmit en voyant son frère se relever lentement, trop lentement et s'épousseter patiemment les vêtements. Cela ne prédisait rien de bon. Alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir, il sentit que son aîné l'avait attrapé par le col de son t-shirt.

-Petit voleur!

Itachi se mit a chatouiller les hanches et le ventre de son petit frère pour le punir. Sous la torture de son frère, Sasuke était à bout et manquait d'air à cause du rire. Son frère ne le lâcha que quand il était à deux doigts de suffoquer. L'aîné en profita pour reprendre le sac en papier que son petit frère n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir.

-Maiiiiiis...  
-Tu l'auras quand tu auras retiré tes chaussures. Si Kaa-san rentre et vois ça, tu vas souffrir.  
-Ouais, et toi t'as...  
-Eu le temps de les retirer avant d'entrer dans la maison.  
-Quoi? Mais comment tu... Arg! Tu m'énerves.  
-Je sais, je sais... Allez, dépêche toi!

Sasuke obéit et alla retirer ses chaussures à l'entrée avant de suivre son frère qui était monté dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, il vit son aîné assis à la table basse. Sasuke prit place à ses côtés, se ruant sur le sac en papier qui captivait son intention depuis de longues minutes. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Whaa, des kusadangos(2)! Mes préférés! Merci Nii-san!

L'enfant prit une des brochettes de boulettes de pâte, les mangeant rapidement avec gourmandise. Itachi le regarda faire, accoudé à la table basse avec un sourire amusé. Son petit frère se rapprocha de lui, lui tendant une brochette devant la bouche. Itachi prit une boulette entre ses lèvres pour la manger, faisant signe à son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas faim. Quand il eut fini de manger, Sasuke posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son aîné. Il ferma les yeux et prit une position confortable, ayant vraisemblablement dans l'idée de dormir à cet endroit là.

-Caresse-moi les cheveux Nii-san...

L'aîné obéit, posant sa main dans les cheveux mal coiffés de son cadet et les caressant doucement pour l'endormir. Itachi regarda un long moment son petit frère endormit, la tête posé sur lui. Il respirait l'innocence, il était si pur, si innocent. Sasuke était le seul qui se souciait vraiment de lui malgré son jeune age. Il était toujours là pour améliorer ses journées et plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient proche... Leurs sentiments changeait l'un pour l'autre.

Itachi se sentait un peu bête de commencer à avoir des sentiments plus que fraternels pour un enfant, qui de plus était son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de gêne, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cela était "contre nature" comme tant de gens l'auraient dit. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'un amour pur. C'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait en parler à personne ou il risquerait d'avoir des problèmes. Ou pire, Sasuke pourrait avoir des problèmes par sa faute et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Le lendemain était le dernier jour de cours à l'Académie avant quelques semaines de vacances pour Sasuke. Pendant la récréation, il entendit un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, légèrement plus âgé que lui et qui possédait des yeux blancs, dire des choses à propos de Itachi et sa réputation qui ne lui plurent pas du tout.

Sasuke se dirigea vers ce garçon, lui tapota sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Le garçon, ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque, tomba en arrière, du sang lui coulant du nez.

-Tu parles pas d'mon frère comme ça toi!  
-Neiji! Ça va?  
-Oui, oui ça va, lâche-moi.

Sasuke sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon mais il le haïssait déjà. Celui-ci lança un regard hautain à Sasuke, avant de partir vers l'infirmerie pour faire soigner son nez. Le calme et l'air suffisant de ce dit Neiji mettait Sasuke hors de lui.

A la fin des cours, Sasuke sortit cette fois le premier. Son frère était encore une fois venu le chercher. Dès qu'il le vit, il s'accrocha à lui, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

-Sasuke, ce n'était pas une raison pour le frapper, tu aurais put lui faire vraiment mal et avoir des problèmes.  
-Mais... Itachi...  
-Pas de mais Sasuke. Tu aurais put aller lui parler et lui demander des explications. Un ninja doit savoir quand est-ce qu'il doit négocier et quand il doit se battre. Si tu fonces tête baissée, tu finiras dans un mur... Ôtoto no baka...

Itachi mit une pichenette sur le front de son frère comme il avait l'habitude de faire, en lui faisant un petit sourire. Ils rentrèrent chez eux côte à côte, Itachi écoutant son frère parler de ce qu'il avait apprit et ce jour là et ce qu'il voulait faire pendant les vacances. En arrivant à leur demeure, ils virent leur père à l'entrée, ce qui paraissait mauvais signe.

-Sasuke. Viens avec moi.

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive. Il lança un regard apeuré à Itachi qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Le plus jeune suivit son père à l'intérieur, le suivant jusque dans son bureau. Les deux n'avaient pas entendu que Itachi les avaient suivit et assistait à la scène derrière la porte.

-Sasuke... Il y a à peine quelques minutes, Hiashi Hyûga est venu me voir... Tu dois savoir pourquoi je me trompe?

Le petit hocha la tête sans oser rien dire.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu as frappé son neveux?! Tu lui as cassé le nez sans raisons!

Sasuke sursauta en entendant la voix de son père lui hurler dessus. Il tremblait et restait muet. Son père le pétrifiait. Itachi le savait et le sentait. Il savait aussi que Sasuke était encore trop fragile pour encaisser les mots que son père pouvait lui dire. Avant que cela n'arrive au point que Sasuke soit vraiment blessé, Itachi trouva une solution qui allait lui coûter beaucoup d'orgueil et d'amour propre.

L'aîné ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce, fixant le sol, sous le regard des deux qui y étaient déjà. Itachi s'avança lentement vers son père et s'arrêta au niveau de son petit frère.  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa son front à terre, plaquant ses mains au sol, de chaque coté de son visage, en signe d'entière soumission.

-Père, cette dispute a eut lieu par ma faute. Sasuke n'y est pour rien, il ne voulait rien d'autre que protéger l'honneur de la famille. Tout est de ma faute, s'il faut que vous punissiez quelqu'un, punissez-moi mais laissez Sasuke en dehors de tout cela, il n'y est pour rien.

Le cadet regardait son frère qui s'était prosterné devant son père, lui qui, d'habitude, le défiait. Leur père, lui, eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bien... Tu peux te retirer Sasuke.

Le cadet ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment bouger. Son frère se leva, lui passant la main dans les cheveux et le poussa doucement jusqu'à la porte. Il lui fit un sourire, mais son petit frère avait remarqué que Itachi avait un regard étrange.

-Va avec Kaa-san Sasuke.

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il lui referma la porte au nez. Le petit resta devant la porte durant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à partir.  
L'aîné sentit les mains puissantes de son père se poser sur ses épaules et les serrer à lui en faire mal.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eut de mots et de gestes si respectueux venant de toi.

Tout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé ce type de moments avec son paternel...

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Itachi s'ouvrit brusquement. Son père l'y jeta à l'intérieur comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet dérangeant, donnant un dernier violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de son fils, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang, sans pour autant émettre de plainte. Il ne criait pas, ni ne gémissait.

-Toujours aussi indomptable à ce que je vois Itachi.  
-Jamais je ne te ferais le plaisir de crier ou de pleurer pour toi... Jamais...

Fugaku sortit de la chambre en refermant violemment la porte, laissant son fils recroquevillé à terre. Itachi se redressa, arrachant de son corps les derniers lambeaux de tissus de ce qui fut un t-shirt, libérant sa peau meurtrie. La peau de son dos et de ses épaules était recouverte de blessures et de sang, les coups de fouets de son père ayant brisé sa peau fine, ajoutant des blessures à celles qu'il lui avait déjà faites. Toute ses cicatrices venaient de lui et de ses mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait, jusqu'à ce que Itachi se rebelle. Mais il préférait endurer cette douleur plutôt que de savoir que son père pourrait faire la même chose à son petit frère.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, pouvant ainsi laver le sang et les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps. Le savon et l'eau chaude qu'il utilisa eurent beau le brûler et le faire encore plus souffrir, il ne cria pas, il ne broncha même pas. En sortant de la douche, il s'affaira à bander lui même ses nombreuses, longues et profondes blessures. Il avait prit l'habitude quand il était plus jeune de le faire seul.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda son visage dans le miroir. Il avait la lèvre fendue et l'arcane droite aussi. Cela était rare que son père le frappe au visage, il préférait le faire là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Itachi pansa ces deux petites blessures et alla s'allonger prudemment dans son lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre, son dos étant beaucoup trop douloureux pour pouvoir lui permettre de s'allonger dessus.

Pour s'endormir, Itachi pensa à son frère qui devait dormir dans son propre lit. Il soupira en le voyant déjà lui demander d'où viennent les blessures de son arcane et de sa lèvre.  
Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'était pas au courant que leur père le battait quand il était plus jeune et avait recommencé.

Il verrait le lendemain, en espérant que son dos ne le trompe pas.

(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, « Itachi » en japonais signifie « Belette ». Au Japon, la belette est un animal porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et de malheurs ( Note perso de l'auteur : Et avec un nom comme ça, on s'étonne qu'il ai trucider toute sa famille xD? C'est la faute aux parents moi je dis xD!… Ok je sors . )

(2) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les Kusadangos sont des dangos ( « boulettes » en japonais ) faites à partir de vers de bois mélangés à de la farine ( Note perso de l'auteur : Ça parait assez écœurant comme ça, je vous l'accorde, mais j'en ai goûter et le pire c'est que c'est super bon Oo )


	8. Douceur et désirs

Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit après une nuit agitée. Il avait mal dormit, s'inquiétant pour son aîné, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas revu la veille. Le petit se leva, se préparant et se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de son frère, qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir qu'elle était vide. Sasuke sortit et se mit à chercher son frère, qu'il trouva dans le salon, en train d'écrire dans un rouleau de parchemin de taille impressionnante, dont il avait rempli la quasi totalité. Sur la table du salon, il y avait des fiches et d'autres parchemins ouverts, dont un identique à celui dans lequel Itachi était en train d'écrire, au détail près de la couleur et qu'il paraissait complet, il y en avait aussi d'autres moins longs et larges. En voyant son frère ainsi concentré, Sasuke, s'approcha discrètement de lui par derrière.

-Je t'ai entendu Sasuke.

-Aaaah! Mais comment tu fais?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon Sharingan vois tout.

Sasuke poussa un grognement vexé. En voyant son frère qui n'avait pas arrêté d'écrire une seule seconde et étant aussi concentré sur son travail, Sasuke lui sauta sur le dos, enlaçant son cou. Itachi se raidit, frissonnant légèrement de douleur une fraction de seconde, car son frère venait d'atterrir en plein sur ses blessures douloureuses.

Son petit frère le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras en signe d'affection. Ce geste fit que pendant une seconde, Itachi en voulut atrocement à son père, blessé de ne pas pouvoir partager même une simple étreinte avec son petit frère sans avoir mal. Il caressa les bras serrés autour de son cou de sa main qui n'écrivait pas, en signe d'affection à son petit frère. Celui-ci défit son étreinte pour venir allonger sa tête sur les genoux de son grand frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je travaille. J'ai des rapports à finir. Je m'occuperais de toi après, d'accord?

Sasuke hocha la tête, restant allongé ainsi en regardant son frère qui avait l'air grave et son visage était presque totalement caché par les deux mèches qu'il laissait toujours sur les côtés de son visage et le col de son haut était particulièrement remonté

-Ça va pas?

-Si. C'est juste que je dois finir ça assez rapidement.

Le cadet approcha sa main du visage de son frère pour baisser son col et rabattre ses cheveux sur les côtés de son visage, mais Itachi détourna la tête avant qu'il n'eut le temps de le faire.

-Nii-san... Laisse-moi voir ton visage...

Sasuke approcha de nouveau sa main du visage de son frère, qui, cette fois, le laissa faire. Il baissa son col et repoussa les cheveux du visage de Itachi. Il découvrit les deux blessures, à la lèvre et à l'arcane, que son aîné avait. Le plus jeune les caressa doucement de ses doigts.

-Itachi Nii-san... Comment tu as eu ça?

-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Itachi se serrait frapper la tête sur la table pour avoir dit une excuse à ce point aussi idiote qu'improbable. Son petit frère se releva, s'asseyant a côté de lui et le regarda fixement.

-Tu me crois vraiment aussi bête?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Sasuke...

Sur ces mots, Itachi ferma le rouleau qu'il venait de finir. Il mordit ses pouces avec ses canines pour en faire couler quelque gouttes de sang. L'aîné forma quelques signes, a une vitesse impressionnantes, avant d'apposer ses mains sur le rouleau pour y déposer un sceau. Il fit de même avec l'autre rouleau de même taille. Itachi prit les fiches et les autres rouleaux qu'il y avait sur la table, puis se leva.

-Tu peux prendre les deux rouleau sur la table s'il te plait?

Sasuke hocha la tête et les prit, suivant son frère jusque dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune posa les rouleau à côté de la table basse, son frère lui ayant demandé en entrant dans la pièce. Sasuke s'assit ensuite sur son lit, observant attentivement son grand frère. Celui-ci avait étalé sur la table une assez grande feuille de papier. Itachi prit ensuite un à un les parchemins et les fiches qu'il avait ramené, pour les enflammer entre ses mains, vérifiant bien qu'il ne restait plus rien qu'un tas de cendre de tout cela. Quand il eut fini, Itachi ferma la feuille dans laquelle il avait recueillit les cendres, la froissa puis la jeta. Sasuke regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur.

-Nii-san, pourquoi tu as brûler tout ça? Tu as dut travailler dur pour avoir tout ça.

-Quand tu deviendras Ninja, tu comprendras qu'il ne faut jamais laisser la moindre information qui pourrais être dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains derrière toi. Si quelqu'un avait trouvé la moindre fiche de ce que je viens de brûler, je me serais fait tuer.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose sur un ton aussi enjoué...

Itachi regarda son petit frère qui avait un air et une voix triste. Il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là.

L'aîné fit un petit sourire à son cadet pour le réconforter.

-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui... Tu es froid et distant avec moi...

-Écoute... Quand je travaille, je suis toujours très concentré et associable.

-Hum...

-Allez, viens là...

Itachi prit son frère cadet dans ses bras, lui posant la tête sur son épaule. Sasuke se laissa faire, fermant les yeux en humant l'odeur vanillée des cheveux de son aîné. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard glissa dans le col de son frère. Il remarqua qu'il avait un tissus blanc sur le torse.

-C'est quoi ça?

Sasuke tira sur l'objet de sa curiosité, mais son frère arrêta sa main.

-C'est-ce que c'est? C'est une bande?

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux, celui-ci lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait vraiment la vérité. L'aîné hocha donc la tête.

-Je veux voir...

-Sasuke...

-S'il te plait...

Devant le regard implorant de son petit frère, le plus âgé se décolla de lui et retira lentement son haut pour montrer à Sasuke son corps bandé. Il n'avait que quelques blessures sur le torse, mais son dos, lui, en était recouvert. Les bandages de son torse restaient à peu près blanches, mais ceux de son dos étaient rouge de sang.

Sasuke baissa la tête. C'était sa faute si son père avait fait ça à son aîné. Il se rappela aussi qu'il lui avait sauté dans le dos un peu plus tôt, mais Itachi n'avait pas bronché. Sasuke s'en voulait...

Il se leva et disparut la porte d'entrée de la chambre de son frère, y réapparaissant quelques minutes plus tard avec des bandages, des compresse et du désinfectant. Itachi sentit son cadet dans son dos, qui défit doucement la bande qui entourait maladroitement son corps. Sasuke nettoya ensuite les blessures du dos de son frère, y posant ensuite des compresse et finissant par y mettre les bandages.

Quand il eut fini, le plus jeune resta silencieux dans le dos de son frère, la tête baissée, il se posait tellement de questions... Il ne comprenait pas... Il voulait comprendre... Il voulait savoir... Qu'est-ce que lui cachait son frère? Quelles souffrances il avait vécut pour devenir comme ça? Qui il était vraiment? Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Il voulait poser tant de questions à son frère...

-Pourquoi...?

C'était le seul mot que Sasuke arrivait à dire... Il y avait tellement de choses à demander, tellement de choses qu'il ignorait comment formuler...

Son frère se retourna et le serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses larmes pour le calmer. Il lui souri du sourire qu'il prenait toujours, presque le seul qu'il connaissait. Ce sourire qui cache une douleur... Itachi caressa les cheveux de son frère pour le rassurer et calmer ses larmes.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi alors que c'est toi qui souffre... Que c'est toi qui as mal... Pourquoi c'est toi qui me console moi...?

Itachi continua de sourire à son petit frère de la même manière. Il mit une petite pichenette entre les deux yeux de son cadet et répondit ce que tout les aînés répondaient aux plus jeunes quand ils posaient trop de questions.

-Parce que.

Les larmes de Sasuke ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter même si elles avaient légèrement cesser. Son aîné continua d'embrasser ses larmes en le serrant et en lui caressant les cheveux. Le cadet enlaça le cou de son grand frère pour le sentir encore un peu plus proche de lui.

Itachi embrassa les lèvres de son petit frère, le soulevant et l'allongeant sur son lit. Il prit place au dessus de lui, le goûtant toujours un peu plus. Il caressa le dos de son cadet, le serrant ensuite fortement contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien en embrassant un peu plus ses lèvres.

Sasuke sentait les baisers de son frère changer, devenant plus passionnés. Il écarta instinctivement les jambes pour sentir son aîné encore plus proche de lui. Il sentit les mains d'Itachi se glisser sous son t-shirt. L'une le caressait doucement entre ses omoplates, tandis que l'autre glissa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissant ensuite dans son short blanc et le caressant par dessus son boxer.

Le plus jeune se mit à rougir fortement, mais il se laissa faire. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de son aîné et ne songea pas une seconde à partir. Il sentit son grand frère se séparer légèrement de lui, la main qui caressait son omoplate vint caresser sa joue rouge, tandis que Itachi le regardait dans les yeux avec un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas mais comprenait. Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, fermant timidement les yeux et poussant un petit soupir d'aise, s'offrant ainsi totalement à son frère.

Itachi posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son cadet, qui poussa un léger gémissement, les joues rougissant un peu plus, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé qui comprit qu'il venait de trouver son point faible. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur le ventre de son petit frère, soulevant son t-shirt jusqu'à son torse pale et fin, où Itachi posa un baiser avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

-Tu veux que j'arrête...?

Le petit brun secoua la tête, les joues rougissant encore un peu plus et gardant les yeux fermés. Il sentit son aîné donner une série de baisers qui descendit jusqu'à son nombril.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête ou que tu as peur... Dis-le moi ou fait moi signe... D'accord?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il était totalement embrumé par les caresses que son frère lui prodiguait, faisant naître en lui des sentiments et des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il perdit ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son aîné, qui remonta sur son corps pour embrasser encore une fois ses lèvres, s'affairant en même temps à ouvrir son pantalon, le faisant glisser ensuite sur ses jambes finement musclées.

Itachi plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de son cadet, lui relevant les jambes et les hanches, plaquant ainsi son bassin entre les jambes de son petit frère, qui pouvait ainsi sentir le membre dur de son aîné contre lui. Itachi plaqua ses mains sur le lit, de chaque coté du visage de son Sasuke, qui, dans cette position, était entièrement soumit à son aîné, dont il sentait le regard insistant et perçant se poser sur lui. Son corps était parcourut de frissons rien qu'en sentant les yeux de son frère le regarder avec cette intensité.

-Ouvre les yeux... Regarde-moi...

Sasuke obéit, bien qu'ayant du mal à soutenir le regard emplit de désir et passionné de son aîné. Il sentit Itachi faire glisser ses mains sur son short, défaisant son bouton et lentement la fermeture éclaire tout en l'embrassant. Son aîné contenait son désir et ses pulsions, il allait le plus lentement possible pour ne pas effrayer son petit frère. Sasuke sentit les mains de son frère faire glisser lentement son short sur ses jambes en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Les garçons! Je suis rentrée! Vous êtes là?

En entendant la voix de sa mère, Itachi poussa un grognement de frustration en posant son front contre l'épaule de son cadet.

-Oui on est là Kaa-san!

Le plus âgé se redressa, donnant une série de petit baisers sur les lèvres de son cadet et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Sasuke répondit à l'étreinte en enlaçant le cou de son aîné et en lui rendant son baiser.

Itachi se leva, remit son pantalon et son t-shirt puis s'assit sur le lit pour attendre son petit frère qui tira sur son t-shirt pour le remettre en place et remonta son short, les joues toujours rouges. Son aîné posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer a lui parler doucement.

-Va rejoindre Kaa-san mon coeur... J'arrive tout de suite...

Sasuke rougissait de plus en plus en faisant un petit sourire à l'entente de l'appellation que son frère lui avait adressé.

Itachi prit son visage dans ses mains, repensant ce qu'il faisait quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait pas put se retenir, si sa mère n'était pas rentrée, il aurait continué. Ses pensées se bousculaient et une surtout restait...

Son frère n'était encore qu'un enfant...

Il ne connaissait pas encore ce genre de choses et n'en avait pas forcément envie. Itachi se leva, allant dans sa salle de bain pour passer de l'eau froide sur son visage, avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa mère et son petit frère.


	9. Soulagement

Il faisait nuit noire sur le village endormit de Konoha. Itachi était dans sa chambre et mettait son uniforme d'ANBU, ainsi qu'une longue cape noire à capuche. Il prit ses armes et dissimula l'un des rouleau qu'il avait écrit ce matin là sous cette cape sombre.

-Nii-san...?

Itachi se retourna vers son petit frère, debout sur le pas de sa porte, il avait été vraisemblablement réveillé par son aîné qui se préparait. Sasuke avait les yeux endormis, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ne portait que son boxer. Il tenait fermement son coussin dans une main, le laissant traîner à terre, se frottant les yeux de l'autre pour se réveiller. Son aîné lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui poser plusieurs baisers dans les cheveux. Il se releva et raccompagna son petit frère dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Il le fit s'allonger et remonta les couvertures sur lui, posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, avant de repartir dans sa chambre et après avoir été sûr qu'il dormait. Itachi remonta la capuche sur son visage, mit son masque et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il sautait de toit en toit, restant le plus discret possible lorsqu'il traversa le quartier résidentiel de son clan, ne voulant pas être vu. Il dut aussi vérifié plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas suivit pour en être sûr. Une fois sortit de ce fragment du village, Itachi baissa légèrement sa garde, se sentant moins en danger. Il continua sa course, d'un pas plus rapide, jusqu'au siège de l'ANBU, où il rencontra son supérieur.

-Je pensais t'avoir mis en congés Itachi. Pourquoi m'avoir fait signe que tu voulais me voir?

L'aîné Uchiwa ne dit rien, sortant juste le rouleau de sa cape et le tendant à son supérieur, qui le prit pour briser le sceau et commencer à lire.

-Bien... Très bien... Il fut été judicieux de ta part d'avoir tout de même continuer ta quête d'informations malgré ton congé. Personne ne peut te soupçonner ainsi.

-Quand pourrais-je revenir dans vos rangs?

-Je l'ignore. Tu recevras l'ordre de revenir ici et de pendre une mission dès que cela sera possible.

Itachi hocha la tête. Il attendait le permission de se retirer de son supérieur, mais celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de lui parler.

-Cette mission touche à sa fin Itachi. Tout les efforts que tu as accomplit pendant si longtemps pour donner d'excellents résultats dans cette mission payerons. Bientôt, cette histoire sera du passé et tu pourras enfin dormir en paix. Tu peux disposer.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ces mots là...

Il sortit du siège de l'ANBU, le coeur un peu plus léger. Tout serait bientôt finit...

Il retira son masque et sa capuche en gardant un sourire sur les lèvres, rêvant d'un futur plus simple comme il en rêvait depuis toujours et encore plus depuis le début de cette périlleuse mission qui lui avait coûté la majeur partie de son temps depuis plusieurs mois. Il laissa le vent nocturne caresser son visage, jouant avec ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ses yeux si sombres semblaient briller, pétillant de vie et d'espoir. Il sentait son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine, comme si on venait de lui retirer un poids de plusieurs tonnes des épaules et du coeur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Enfin...

Il semblait en transe euphorique quand il remonta sur les toits. Il s'emblait s'amuser en les sautant un à un jusqu'au sien. il descendit dans sa chambre pour se changer et se reposer. Il s'endormit rapidement quand il fut allongé dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres et l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage. Quand il descendit, il vit sa mère et son petit frère dans le salon. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant fortement en la faisant décoller du sol. Mikoto, surprise au début, eu un petit rire et passa une main dans les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient le visage de son fils aîné quand celui-ci l'eut reposé à terre.

-Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon fils avec un sourire.

Sasuke regardait la scène, accoudé à la table du salon, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la scène. Il vit son aîné se retourner vers lui et lui parler.

-Sasuke?

Le cadet de la famille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son frère lui lança une pochette en tissus blanc. Le plus petit l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle était remplit de shurikens.

-Tu viens t'entraîner?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, regardant autour de lui avant de pointé son index vers lui même en regardant d'un air hébété son frère qui d'habitude remettait toujours ses séances d'entraînements avec lui a une autre fois.

-Oui toi.

Sasuke se mit à sautiller autour de son frère, tout excité de pouvoir enfin s'entraîner avec lui tranquillement.

-On y va! On y va! On y va!

Itachi et leur mère eut un petit rire en voyant Sasuke qui était tout excité. Les deux frères sortirent de leur demeure ensemble, se dirigeant dans les bois où Itachi avait prit l'habitude de s'entraîner. Durant toute la journée, l'aîné entraîna son petit frère aux lancés et aux technique entourant les shurikens. Même si l'entraînement fut rude, Sasuke adorait que son frère lui apprenne ses techniques et par dessus tout, il adorait voir son aîné se battre et s'entraîner aux combats ninjas. La précision, le calcul, la grâce de ses gestes et même leur beauté hypnotisait Sasuke. Les mouvements de son frère étaient si fluides, si sûrs... Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits, comme son frère se dit il.

A la fin de la journée, Sasuke, qui était épuisé, s'étala à terre pour reprendre son souffle et se reposer un peu sous le regard de son frère, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

-Déjà fatigué?

-J'en peux plus! Comment tu fais toi?!

Itachi haussa les épaules en adressant un petit sourire moqueur à son cadet.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle!

L'aîné se leva et commença à partir, faisant signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Celui-ci, étant épuisé, fit un essais de stratagème. Dès qu'il fut levé, il retomba en hurlant à la mort.

-Aïe! Ma jambe! Je suis sûr qu'elle est cassée!

Itachi regarda son petit frère, semblant près à éclater de rire devant la comédie que son petit frère lui jouait. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son cadet, se mettant dos à lui et posant un genou à terre, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait monté sur son dos. Sasuke s'accrocha au cou de son frère dans la seconde qui suivit, enlaçant le corps de son aîné de ses jambes. Itachi passa ses mains sous les genoux de son petit frère pour le soutenir, puis ils se mirent en route pour leur demeure. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent à côté de la boutique appartenant à la famille Nara, devant laquelle, un enfant de l'age de Sasuke jouait au Shôji tout seul en baillant. Itachi avait déjà entendu parler de lui, on parlait de lui comme d'un génie d'une fainéantise légendaire et un extrêmement bon joueur de Shôji qui ne perdait jamais, prévoyant et anticipant toujours les coups de ses adversaires à l'avance. L'aîné Uchiwa eut soudain une furieuse envie de voir si il était capable de le battre lui.

-Tu le connais Sasuke?

-Il est dans ma classe à l'Académie. Il est intelligent mais fainéant. Il parait que personne ne l'a jamais battu au Shôji.

-Hé bien il y a un début à tout.

Itachi s'approcha de l'enfant qui jouait et lui adressa la parole.

-Tu es le fils Nara?

-Shikamaru... C'est pour quoi?

-Il paraîtrait que personne ne t'ai jamais battu au Shôji.

-C'est un défit?

-Oui.

Shikamaru eu un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ce gars là ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

-Asseyez-vous Itachi-Sempai.

L'aîné Uchiwa fit descendre son petit frère de son dos et prit place à la table de jeu. Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés pour regarder le déroulement de la partie. Son frère avait un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage. Il ne montrait aucune expression.

-A vous l'honneur.

Itachi prit une pièce du jeu entre ses doigts, qu'il reposa une fraction de seconde après sur une autre case du jeu. Shikamaru sourit, sur de lui. Cet Uchiwa était si pressé de perdre? Itachi avait mit la pièce qu'il savait qu'il bougerait, exactement là où il avait prévu.

Les coups suivants furent aussi exactement ceux qu'il avait prévu, mais ce qui étonnait le Nara dans la façon de jouer de Itachi, c'était la vitesse fulgurante avec laquelle il prenait une pièce et la reposait une fraction de seconde après, comme s'il les bougeaient au hasard.

Au bout du sixième coup d'Itachi, Shikamaru tiqua. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il fasse ce coup là... Pendant un long moment, la partie se passa entre coups prévus par le Nara et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas prévu au contraire, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne puisse plus du tout prévoir les coups toujours aussi rapides et surs de Itachi. Le plus jeune regarda son adversaire dans les yeux en essayant vainement de voir une once d'hésitation dans son regard, mais tout ce qu'il vit, fut que ces yeux d'un noir profond semblaient impénétrables et qu'au contraire, c'était l'Uchiwa qui lisait en lui. Shikamaru en fut déconcentré, il bougea une autre de ses pièces et vit les doigts de Itachi en bouger une des siennes toujours aussi rapidement avant de lui dire des mots qu'il n'avaient encore jamais entendu prononcés à son égard.

-Échec et mat.

Shikamaru regardait sa table de jeu, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait perdu.

-Tu es trop prévisible, tu joue toujours de la même manière, même quand tu joue tout seul, je l'ai vu de loin. Je savais quels coups tu pensais que je ferais. Les premiers coups n'était que pour te réconforter, mais au sixième j'ai décider de jouer un peu avec toi et pour te déconcentrer. A la fin, tu ne regardais presque plus ce que tu faisais, c'était facile de gagner. Malgré tout c'était intéressant de jouer avec un adversaire de cette taille.

-Impressionnant... C'est la première fois que je tombe sur un joueur avec un QI aussi effrayamment supérieur au mien...

Itachi se leva et fit signe qu'il reprenait le chemin.

-Ce fut un plaisir. Peut-être qu'une prochaine fois nous rejouerons ensemble et que tu auras un peu plus de chance.

Shikamaru ricana et regarda les deux frère s'en aller, observant ensuite longuement sa table de Shôji, dont il n'avait pas bougé les pièces depuis sa défaite avec Itachi. Il souri d'un air amusé, impatient de le ravoir comme adversaire.

Durant le chemin, Sasuke regarda son frère d'un air intrigué. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait gagner contre Shikamaru, qui plus est, sans son Sharingan. Il se demandait jusqu'à quelle point son intelligence pouvait aller. Alors qu'ils entraient dans leur demeure, Itachi lui adressa la parole.

-Tu n'avais pas la jambe cassée tout à l'heure toi?

Le cadet se laissa tomber en hurlant à la mort en tenant sa jambe. Son aîné, lui, le regarda avec un air amusé.

-Tu tiens la mauvaise jambe.

Sasuke se résigna à se lever, avouant qu'il avait fait la comédie pour que son frère le porte. En entrant dans le salon, ils virent leur mère qui leur fit un signe de bienvenue.

-Itachi, ton père veux te voir, il est dans son bureau.

L'aîné hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre prendre le deuxième rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait écrit la veille, allant ensuite voir son père dans son bureau pour le lui remettre. Il ne s'éternisa pas plus pour ne pas gâcher sa journée qui avait si bien commencée.

******************************

Note perso de l'auteur : Merci à tout ceux qui me sont aussi fidèles =). Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas celui où il se passe le plus de choses mais je l'ai fais ainsi parce que je voulais mettre un peu de mystère autour de quelques éléments dont je ne voulais pas dévoiler le secret dans le même chapitre. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le suivant :P.


	10. Secrets d'Uchiwas

Cela faisait depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'Itachi n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de son supérieur. Il ne s'en souciait pas, mais était impatient de régler enfin cette histoire une fois pour toute. Il passait la plupart du temps avec son frère, il l'entraînait et lui enseignait des techniques qu'il avait mis au point et Sasuke faisait toujours de son mieux. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, que ce soit pour l'entraîner ou rester en privé avec lui dans sa chambre à échanger leur tendresse, qui n'était pas encore allée plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Bien qu'en certains points, cette douceur et cet amour respirait l'innocence, la pureté et la sincérité, il n'avait absolument rien d'enfantin et souvent devenait plus passionné et désireux. Malgré leur jeunes ages, leur amour était aussi doux qu'adulte. Même Sasuke, bien que si jeune, le ressentait et faisait souvent preuve d'une maturité à l'égard de leur amour qui étonnait même son frère. Il faisait souvent des petits caprices et avait des réactions enfantines qui attendrissaient son aîné mais Itachi le soupçonnait d'agir ainsi uniquement pour le faire fondre et l'inciter à s'ouvrir. Sasuke était lucide.

Il savait qu'il ne devait parler à personne de tout cela, ni avoir de gestes ou de paroles trop ambiguës en publique. Itachi ne lui avait jamais demander de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments quand ils étaient avec les autres, il n'en avait pas eut besoin. Son frère avait comprit tout seul ce qu'il devait faire. Sasuke savait très bien qu'Itachi ne ressentait aucune honte à l'aimer, c'est juste qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler sinon tout les deux risqueraient de gros problèmes. Alors, en publique, ils se contentaient de regards, d'une main d'aîné passant fraternellement dans les cheveux de son cadet et autres petits gestes affectifs de ce genre. Ils faisaient uniquement comme s'ils s'étaient rapproché d'un point de vue purement amical et fraternel. Bien que cela aussi vrai, leur rapprochement était beaucoup plus passionné et amoureux. Leur stratagème semblait marcher et personne ne remarquait leur réelle relation.

Depuis peu, les relations entre les membres du clan Uchiwa se stabilisaient, le calme semblant revenir peu à peu. Personne ne savait combien de temps cette situation resterait la même, mais tous espéraient qu'elle dure éternellement. Sasuke, qui sortit plusieurs fois de sa demeure pour se promener dans les quartiers du clan, entendit souvent des personnes de sa famille dire que "l'ère" d'un certain "Madara" était terminé, ce qui le rendit curieux, bien qu'il n'osa pas demander qui était cet homme. Mais sa curiosité étant a vif, il alla voir un après-midi son frère qui était dans sa chambre.

-Nii-san?

-Oui Sasuke?

-Tout le monde parle d'un certain Madara Uchiwa... Qui c'est?

Itachi fit un sourire à son cadet, tapotant ses cuisses pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir dessus. Son frère obéit et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'apprêtant à écouter attentivement. Itachi posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit frère et commença à parler.

-Madara Uchiwa était le chef de notre clan, le détenteur du Sharingan originel et le seul homme pouvant contrôler les Bijus à part Hashimara Senju. Hashimara fut le créateur du Mokuton no Jutsu, alliance des puissances de l'eau et de la terre, créant l'élément bois. Il avait ainsi créé une technique permettant de contrôler les Bijus. Madara, lui, possédait le Koudo no Mangekyou Sharingan. On dit qu'il l'eut en volant les yeux de son frère, bien qu'il nia toujours les avoir voler, disant que son petit frère lui avait supplié de les prendre. C'est avec ce même petit frère qu'il fut le premier à débloquer le Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara était devenu aveugle à force d'utiliser cette pupille dont il abusait, car il devint mauvais et avide de pouvoir après son acquisition. C'est pour cela qu'il vola les yeux de son frère au départ, mais il découvrit que les nouveaux yeux qu'il acquit furent une "source éternelle de lumière", alors que le Mangekyou Sharingan qu'avant il possédait, lui, le "plongeait dans les ténèbres". Le Koudo no Mangekyou Sharingan qu'il acquit ainsi lui donna le pouvoir de contrôler les Bijus et selon une rumeur, de les hypnotiser. Au changement de politique de Konoha, on hésitait entre Hashimara et Madara pour le titre de Shodaime. Ils durent combattre l'un contre dans la Vallée de la fin, où deux gigantesques statues les y représentent encore. Madara perdit et s'enfuit du village, Hashimara, lui, devint le Shodaime et fut assassiné quelques années plus tard. Madara fut accusé de cet acte et à partir de ce moment là, le clan Uchiwa fut isolé dans ces quartiers où nous sommes. Encore quelques années plus tard, Kyuubi attaqua le village. Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime, mourut après cette attaque. Madara fut encore une fois accusé à cause de cette rumeur qui disait qu'il avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les Bijus, cela faisait deux Hogakes qui mourraient dans des circonstances douteuses en peu de temps. Notre clan se fit encore plus isolé de la population et des tensions en sont né entre les membres de la famille. Konoha et surtout le clan Senju rejetaient notre famille à cause de Madara. Il paraîtrait qu'il soit toujours en vie. Qu'il le soit ou pas, son fantôme hante toujours notre famille et son ère ne nous apporta que malheur. Mais depuis quelques temps, les tensions dans la famille semblent se calmer... Et j'espère que Madara ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et non plus une malédiction.(1) Tu comprends maintenant?

Sasuke regarda son frère. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps et le cadet se sentait mal à l'aise en imaginant la position réelle de sa famille, mais il comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant.

-Oui... Je crois... Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça... Et qu'est-ce que c'est le Mangekyou Sharingan?

-Une sorte de Sharingan qui permet d'hypnotiser ses adversaires et de manipuler leur esprit. Madara et son petit frère dévoilèrent qu'il fallait prendre la vie de son ami le plus proche ou d'un membre de sa famille pour avoir le Mangekyou Sharingan... Et vraisemblablement voler les yeux de quelqu'un de sa famille possédant cette technique pour débloquer le Koudo no Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et eut un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horrible scène. Itachi eut un petit rire en voyant son petit frère réagir ainsi. Il lui posa plusieurs petits baisers successifs sur les lèvres, pour faire partir ces images ignobles qui avaient prit place dans ses pensées, mais son frère semblait préoccupé et inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est juste... Que... Que...

-Que quoi?

-Ils étaient frères...

Sasuke regardait d'un air insistant son frère, qui comprit immédiatement l'allusion.

-N'ose même pas y penser... Je te l'interdit...!

Itachi embrassa tendrement son frère et lui posa la tête sur son épaule. Il caressa les cheveux de son cadet d'une main, l'autre caressant son dos.

-Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles? Tu es complètement fou...

-J'ai juste... Je sais pas...

-N'y pense plus...

Itachi releva la tête de son petit frère pour embrasser amoureusement ses lèvres fines et pales qu'il aimait tant goûter. Son petit frère répondit en invitant sa langue à venir jouer avec la sienne. L'aîné sentit son cadet serrer ses bras autour de son cou pour le sentir près de lui. Il glissa une main sous le t-shirt de son petit frère, la posant sur son coeur pour sentir les battements s'accélérer soudainement. Itachi sourit en remarquant la teinte rouge que les joues de Sasuke prirent, il adorait le voir rougir ainsi. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire attendri à son adorable petit frère.

-Kawai otoko no ko(2)...

Sasuke rougit un peu plus. Il vola un petit baiser à son grand frère, qui l'empêcha de s'enfuir en posant une main sur sa nuque, la perdant dans les cheveux de son cadet au fil de leur baiser. Le plus jeune cacha son visage en feu dans les cheveux vanillés d'Itachi, qui enserra son petit corps fortement contre lui.

-Mon Nii-san...

-A toi... En effet...

Les deux se séparèrent, échangeant un baiser au passage, avant que le plus jeune ne s'allonge sur les cuisses de son grand frère, qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Sasuke regardait fixement le visage de son aîné, sentant ses joues reprendre une couleur rouge.

-Je veux être l'épouse de Nii-san...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, riant ensuite légèrement en caressant les joues chaudes de son cadet.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?

-Tu es adorable...

L'aîné embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois les lèvres de son petit frère, après quoi ils se séparèrent pour échanger un sourire.

-Itachi!

Le porteur du nom poussa un grognement de protestation en entendant la voix de sa mère l'appeler. Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de son petit frère et se leva. Sasuke fit de fit de même, rajustant ses vêtements avant de sortir de la pièce, derrière son aîné. Ils descendirent ensemble dans le salon pour aller voir ce que leur mère voulait au plus âgé. Un homme en uniforme âgé était venu le voir, il avait eut la courtoisie d'enlever son masque. Itachi reconnu immédiatement son supérieur.

-Bonjour Itachi... Je venais te dire que dès demain tu pourras revenir dans nos rangs et prendre ton nouvel ordre de mission.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, puis l'homme partit sans traîner.

-C'était qui Nii-san?

-Mon supérieur, le chef de l'ANBU.

L'aîné était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait retourner en mission le lendemain, d'autant plus que si son chef était venu, c'était certainement pour lui faire comprendre qu'une solution avait été trouvée, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Itachi, je ne t'ai pas fais descendre uniquement pour cela. Ton père veux que tu apportes des matières premières et des plantes médicinales chez Neko-Baba. Le sac que tu dois emporter est à l'entrée, dépêche-toi et essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Kaa-san, je peux accompagné Aniki?

-Sasuke, ton frère doit faire vite. Tu joueras avec Hina et Denka une autre fois.

Le plus jeune prit une mine boudeuse et suivit son aîné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci chargea le sac lourd sur ses épaules,prit une bouteille de Matatabi(3) qu'il mit dans sa poche et partit après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Il dut courir pendant près de trois heures pour atteindre Soraku et entrer dans un grand bâtiment nommé le District du Ciel, l'armurerie du clan Uchiwa où, Neko-Baba et ses multiples chats avaient élu domicile. C'était une vielle femme qui créait des armes banales et d'autres originales, un point de plus pour ceux qui l'avaient comme alliée, car les adversaires étaient souvent surprit par les attaques de ces outils de combats. Elle était aussi une grande Medic-Nin, que l'ont disait encore plus douée que Tsunade, mais elle ne pratiquait que très rarement. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de créer des drogues ninja puissantes en plus des armes.

Itachi marchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans ce bâtiment, qui était un vrai labyrinthe, essayant de trouver l'entrée des appartements de Neko-Baba.

-Meow! Oh mais c'est le petit Itachi!

-Qu'il a grandit! Meow!

-C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps Denka et Hina.

-Tu nous a apporté un cadeau?

Itachi parlait avec deux chats ninja en kimono, les deux seuls chats doués de parole que Neko-Baba possédait. Il sortit de sa poche la bouteille de Matatabi qu'il avait prise avec lui, boisson dont ces chats raffolaient.

-Suis nous!

Itachi obéit et suivit les chats jusqu'à la porte qui était l'entrée de la demeure de la vielle femme. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Itachi vit la vielle femme lui faire un grand sourire en le regardant. Elle était assise à terre, sur un tatami, entouré de tout ses chats et une pipe à la bouche.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu me voir Itachi, comme tu as grandit! Oh mais que vois-je... Serais-ce enfin un sourire sur ce visage sur lequel je n'en ai jamais vu?

Itachi élargit son sourire en s'avançant vers la vielle femme.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace malgré ton age Neko-Baba... Ôto-san m'a demander de t'apporter des matières premières et des plantes médicinale.

-Merci mon petit. Mais dis-moi...

La vieille femme se mit à renifler l'air.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Tu as une très forte odeur sur toi. Celle de ton frère.

-Ah... Je dois partir, Kaa-san m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Déjà? Bien... Passe le bonjour à tes parents et à Sasuke.

Itachi hocha la tête, s'enfuyant littéralement de la pièce. Le chemin du retour lui paru moins long, sûrement car il n'avait plus ce sac encombrant sur le dos. Quand il eut atteint sa demeure, toutes les lumières étaient déjà éteintes sauf celle de son petit frère. Itachi pénétra dans sa maison, plongée dans l'obscurité et se dépêcha de monter voir son cadet, qui était assit sur son lit.

-Nii-san!

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de son frère, qui lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

-J'ai eu une longue route Sasuke. Je vais prendre une douche, tu devrais aller dormir toi.

Itachi embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son cadet avant de partir dans sa salle de bain, là où il se dévêtit entièrement et détacha ses cheveux pour ensuite se glisser dans sous la douche. Il nettoya doucement ses muscles tendus et endurcit par l'effort de son voyage. Il pensait encore à la perspicacité démesurée de la vielle femme aux chats... Elle en devenait dangereuse pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Bien que sur le coup il ai eut peur que Neko-Baba ne découvre tout, il se souciait moins de ça maintenant.

L'aîné sortit de sa douche, enserrant une serviettes autour de ses hanches pour cacher sa nudité, en utilisant une autre, plus grande et épaisse, pour sécher son corps et ses longs cheveux. Alors qu'il passait la serviette sur sa chevelure, Itachi remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Il fut étonné de voir son petit frère en train de le dévorer des yeux, ses pensées, bien trop précoces et qui n'étaient sûrement pas celles qu'un enfant de son age doit avoir, furent trahit par un petit filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. Itachi sentit ses joues devenir rouge soudainement, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eut avant. Il jeta la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux sur la porte d'où l'espionnait son frère.

-Ero-gaki! Va dormir!

Son cadet déguerpit et alla dans son lit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il revint encore une fois espionner son frère, qui avait eut le temps d'enfiler un boxer propre. Il sortit au même moment auquel son cadet revenait l'épier, rentrant presque en collision avec lui, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé, qui lui donna une pichenette en le traitant de petit pervers. Les deux frère allèrent s'allonger dans le lit du plus âgé, où ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers dans la pénombre. Itachi prit la main de Sasuke, posant des baisers sur ses doigts. Il la posa sur son coeur, montrant à cadet qu'il battait fort. Il la souleva légèrement et la descendit pour la poser sur son estomac, après quoi il la releva encore une fois pour la poser en dessous de son nombril, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune dont la main était guidée par son aîné. Itachi souleva encore une fois la petite main de son frère pour la remettre sur son coeur qui battait à une vitesse folle, ce qui étonna le plus jeune, qui n'avait jamais vu un coeur battre à cette vitesse. L'aîné embrassa une dernière fois son frère avant de s'endormir en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Itachi se leva et se prépara sans réveiller son frère, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de mettre son masque et de partir. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au siège de l'ANBU, où il récupéra son ordre de mission des mains de son supérieur. Celui-ci partit avant qu'il n'ouvre l'enveloppe, le laissant seul dans la pièce où ils étaient. Itachi s'empressa de l'ouvrir, sortant la feuille qui devait lui indiquer sa prochaine mission.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son corps fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il sentit comme son coeur s'arrêter et tomba à genoux sous le choc...

********************************

(1) Je sais ça fait énormément d'informations d'un coup. mais les deux personnages Madara et Neko-Baba que je fais entrer en scène son important pour la suite de l'histoire donc petit récapitulatif obligé .

(2) "Mignon petit garçon"

(3) C'est un vin de feuille de Matatabi, les chats adorent ça mais ça les rend fous.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Désolé si ces deux derniers chapitres ne sont pas des meilleurs -_-... Je sais, je déçois ... Mais les prochains chapitres bougerons beaucoup plus ^^. Désolé, je n'ai pas put poster ce chapitre avant et j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs parce que le huit c'était mon anniversaire xD... Et que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir... Ou si xD... Bon, je casse l'ambiance, je raconte ma vie et je vais me faire tuer s'il trouve ça mais je m'en fous, c'étais trop beau xD... J'ai un ami a moi, qui lui a reçut son cosplay de Itachi ( et le pire c'est qu'il lui ressemble trop, un peu la même forme des yeux et du visage, la même coupe en un peu plus long... C'est lui en vrai sans les golgos Oo ) a mon anniversaire et est venu pour m'enrager. Il était tout beau, il avait même les golgos bien dessinées, j'étais jaloux, j'avoue -_-... J'avais mit une musique un peu electro et lui me sors qu'il avait jamais danser la tecktonique... ( normal c'est un métalleux comme moi lol ) Alors évidemment il voulais essayer... Ça ressemblait a un mix entre Jeff Hardi et de la tecktonique Oo... Et d'un coup... Il s'est foutu un de ces coup de genou dans gueule XD ( Douce vengeance! )... Tout seul comme un grand, je sais pas comment il a fait lol, après il est tombé en arrière en se tenant la tête, il avait l'arcane qui saignait le pauvre, il avait le bandeau frontale plein de sang, et en plus de se faire mal a la tête, son genou avait prit aussi, à cause de la plaque de métal du bandeau... Je vous raconte pas comme il s'est fait chambré après que je l'ai fait soigné lol xD... Voilà, c'était une petite anecdote parce que l'image d'un Itachi qui se met KO tout seul en dansant une danse entre Jeff Hardi et tecktonique... C'est tellement beau xD

Sur ce je vous laisse. Je dis tout de suite aux pervers(es) que le lemon ne sera pas avant la fin de la fic x3... Quoi que _... Si vous êtes sage, ça peut s'arranger xD! On fait un vote? Si vous voulez un lemon pour le prochain ou sur prochain chapitre, tapez 1, sinon, tapez 2 sur le commentaire que vous laisserez xD! J'suis sérieux xD! Parce que j'hésite, alors je vous demande votre avis.

Petite précision : Si je fais un lemon dans le prochain ou surprochain chapitre, il y en aurra un deuxième à la fin.. Alors xD? Un ou deux lemon xD? J'suis gentil ou pas gentil xD?

J'aurais plus de temps à moi pour écrire ce week-end, donc je pense pouvoir poster quelques chapitres ^^.


	11. Déception

Mission adressée à : Uchiwa Itachi

Rang : S

Délai d'accomplissement de la mission : 1 mois

Descriptif :

Extermination complète du Clan Uchiwa.

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur... Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines... Comment ce type avait osé... Itachi sentit la haine, s'emparant de son corps comme un monstre intérieur. Son corps tremblait violement de rage. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en courant, cherchant des yeux son supérieur, qu'il vit s'éloigner tranquillement dans le couloir désert. Une envie de sang et de meurtre le prit en voyant cet homme. Il courut vers lui et lui sauta littéralement dessus, il le tourna et empoigna son col à deux mains pour le plaquer violement contre le mur. L'homme tenta de cacher l'épouvante qu'il eut en croisant les yeux d'Itachi. Ses yeux n'avaient rien de ceux d'un adolescent, ni d'un humain. Il avait les yeux d'un démon... Sa voix effrayante s'adressa à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...

Son supérieur ne répondit pas, semblant étouffer sous cette envie de sang qu'Itachi ressentait.

-REPONDS-MOI!

Le plus âgé réussit à cacher sa peur et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

-Un ordre de mission.

-Ne te fous pas de moi!!

Itachi rugissait, il n'avait presque plus aucun contrôle de lui même. Il empoigna les cheveux de l'homme, lui fracassant le crâne à terre avec une force inhumaine, s'éloignant ensuite du corps à reculons, titubant tant les tremblements de son corps possédé étaient puissants. Son supérieur réussit à se relever, bien qu'à moitié assommer.

-Cette décision a été votée à l'unanimité par le conseils des chefs de l'ANBU de tout les pays environnants. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'avoir un ou plusieurs autres Madaras. Tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est une décision qui vient de plus haut que le Hokage et tout autres Kages.

-Comment osez-vous... Comment osez-vous... J'ai risqué ma vie! J'ai sacrifié mon honneur! Je vous ai avoué que j'étais devenu ANBU pour espionner le village sous l'ordre de mon père, le chef de mon clan! Je vous ai tout avoué! J'ai dût être un agent double! J'ai dut espionner ma famille! MA famille! MA PROPRE FAMILLE!

Itachi s'égosillait à s'en brûler la gorge en tapant violement un coup avec un de ses poings sur sa poitrine en rugissant ces derniers mots.

-Tout ce que j'ai fais, j'ai accepté de faire pour la paix! Pour la réconciliation entre mon village et ma famille! Parce que nous tous en souffrons! Parce que j'en souffre! Parce que mon petit frère en souffre! Je n'en peux plus de le voir quitter l'Académie seul, sous les regards dégoûtés d'adultes hypocrites! Qui le fuient tous autant que le porteur de Kyuubi! Tout ça uniquement parce qu'il ose, parce qu'il a le courage de porter fièrement le nom de son clan et l'éventail dans son dos!

Itachi s'arrêta pour reprendre une bouffée vitale d'air. Il sentait ses poumons en feu tant ses hurlements étaient puissants.

-Comment vous pouvez oser nous faire ça! Nous ne sommes pas tous des Madaras! Madara est parti! Il était le seul d'entre nous ainsi! Alors pourquoi nous traitez comme vous le faites?! Comment osez-vous me demander de faire disparaître mon clan?! Ma famille! Comment osez-vous faire une chose pareille?! Allez vous faire foutre! Jamais je ne tuerais ceux que j'aime! Jamais je ne tuerais ma famille! Si vous osez envoyez quelqu'un, si vous osez ne serais-ce qu'essayer, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains!

Itachi avait une voix et une respiration de démon enragé. Il quitta le siège de l'ANBU avant de commettre l'irréparable, aillant malgré tout garder une étincelle de conscience. Il se précipita dans le bâtiment où l'Hokage passait ses journées et travaillait. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de son bureau, la brisant presque. Le Sandaime était en train de confier une mission à Kakashi. Les deux furent surprit de voir le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, une expression effrayante sur le visage et des yeux démoniaques. Il parla d'une voix maléfique.

-Il a osé...

Itachi s'approcha de la table où était assis le Hokage, donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Kakashi pour le pousser. Il tapa violement le poing sur la table pour y laisser l'enveloppe froissée qui contenait l'ordre de mission. Kakashi voulu essayer de calmer le jeune, en lui faisant un sourire en parlant d'une voix enjouée.

-Allons, calme-toi Itachi-san.

-Toi tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ou je te fais ravaler ton sourire et tes dents avec, connard!

Itachi envoya un grand coup de poing dans le visage du Jounin, qui tomba contre un mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à un coup si violent de la part du jeune homme. Le Sandaime, lui, paraissait effaré en lisant le contenu de l'enveloppe.

-Vous devez faire quelque chose!

-Itachi, je ferais de mon mieux... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose... Je peux demander à l'ANBU d'accomplir des missions pour moi, mais le conseil des chefs de l'ANBU n'est pas de mon ressort... Ce sont les portes paroles des armées de tout les pays...

-Vous devez réussir...! Je vous en prit...!

Le vieil homme voyait le désespoir dans les yeux d'Itachi. Ce jeune homme avait toujours combattus pour la paix et il était au courant de tout ce que Itachi avait dut vivre, faire, voir et entendre, de tout les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour cela. A son jeune age, ses mains étaient déjà salis de sang, il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses horribles et n'avait jamais eut d'enfance. On ne lui avait apprit que le combat et la haine, on l'avait toujours brisé, bien que sa nature soit bonne et douce. Il avait toujours obéit sans rien dire, sans penser à lui même, il avait été obligé de prendre goût au sang qui envahissait sa vue, ou plutôt, s'y habitué, car il n'avait jamais prit de plaisir à tuer quelqu'un, au contraire. Cela fit mal au coeur du vieil homme de voir que l'idéal de paix et les espoirs d'Itachi n'avaient été que des armes utilisées contre lui dans le seul but de le manipuler et de le faire souffrir.

-Je ferais tout mon possible Itachi.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce puis du bâtiment. Il retourna chez lui pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il s'assit un tailleur sur son lit, l'arrière de la tête posé contre le mur derrière lui. Il pensait et repensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait mal, il se sentait en colère contre lui même et idiot d'avoir été ainsi manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin. Sous la rage qu'il ressentait contre son supérieur mais surtout envers lui même, Itachi se mit à donner de grands coups de tête en arrière contre le mur, ce qui y fit apparaître plusieurs fissures. Il sentait la douleur et le sang couler de son crâne, glissant le long de son cou et de son dos. Chaque coup qu'il donnait agrandissait les fissures et la tâche de sang qui y était apparut à force d'y frapper. Il n'arrêta que quand il fut à moitié assommé, penchant légèrement son corps en avant pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

Des bruits de courses se firent rapidement entendre, se rapprochant de la chambre du ninja. La porte s'ouvrit sur son petit frère qui avait été alerté par le bruits des coups qu'Itachi avait donné dans le mur. En voyant son frère ainsi, Sasuke eut une expression horrifié, se précipitant vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du lit.

-Nii-san? Nii-san? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nii-san?

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un centimètre à l'appel de son frère. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son aîné, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il approcha une main de la tête baissée de son frère, la posant délicatement sur ses cheveux souillés de sang, ce qui lui fit la retirer, de peur de faire mal à son aîné. Le plus jeune s'approcha lentement, prenant les mains de son frère, qui cachaient son visage.

Itachi avait le regard vide, il semblait absent. Son visage était sans expressions, il semblait sans vie.

Sasuke parla doucement son frère en le prenant dans ses bras et en allongeant sa tête blessée sur son épaule.

-Itachi...

Il posa un baiser sur une partie non blessée de la tête de son frère.

-Viens Itachi... Viens...

Tout en murmurant ces paroles contre l'oreille de son aîné, Sasuke s'allongea doucement en arrière, entraînant son frère avec lui. Il le gardait sur lui, allongé dans ses bras. Itachi n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il restait immobile, se laissant faire par son petit frère. Celui-ci comprit qu'il était en état de choc, que c'était pour cela qu'il était ainsi. Sasuke releva le visage de son grand frère, qui était toujours inerte et avait les yeux complètement vides. Le plus jeune embrassa le front de son frère, puis ses joues et ses lèvres. Il ne réagissait toujours pas, mais son cadet continua de l'embrasser et de lui parler, même s'il ignorait si Itachi l'entendait ou pas.

-C'est fini Itachi... Je suis là... Tout va bien...

Sasuke agissait comme s'ils eurent échangé les rôles. Il rassurait son grand frère en lui parlant doucement et l'autre se laissait faire, complètement perdu. Il l'appelait doucement par son nom, chose ne faisait que très rarement sans rajouter "Nii-san". Il ne le faisait que dans les cas sérieux et graves. Et là il sentait que c'était grave... Il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça.

-Itachi... Quoi qu'il se soit passé je suis la maintenant... N'y pense plus...

Le plus jeune embrassa les lèvres douces de son aîné encore une fois. Il posa un autre baiser sur son menton, puis son cou et son épaule. Sasuke prit la main de son frère dans la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux. Il posa plusieurs baisers sur ses doigts fins. Son frère réagit pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, baissant la tête. Son petit frère prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour relever son visage mais Itachi avait le regard fuyant.

-Itachi... Itachi regarde-moi... Regarde-moi dans les yeux...

Il n'obéit pas, continuant de fuir le regard de son cadet, qui lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Regarde-moi...

Itachi se décida à obéir, mais ses yeux restaient étrangement vides. Sasuke posa son front contre celui de son aîné.

-Je suis là Itachi... C'est fini...

Le plus jeune donna un baiser tendre et amoureux à son frère, où il mit tout son amour pour lui. Il lui souriait tendrement en lui adressant un regard doux.

-Il faut soigner cette blessure...

Il approcha ses doigts de la zone blessée de son frère mais celui-ci bougea la tête.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Itachi... Laisse-moi voir...

Sasuke glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère, cherchant lentement la blessure pour ne pas lui faire plus mal. Quand il eut un doigt dessus, il essaya de deviner la taille qu'elle avait. Quand il eut une idée de la gravité de la blessure, il retira ses doigts recouverts de sang de la longue chevelure noire de son frère. Il se leva du lit et prit la main de son aîné, lui parlant toujours tendrement en lui faisant un regard aimant et tendre.

-Viens...

Sasuke entraîna son frère dans sa salle de bain. Il le fit se mettre à genoux, lui retirant son haut et lui pencha doucement le haut du corps sur la baignoire. Le plus jeune défit le ruban blanc, qui était devenu rouge à cause du sang, libérant ainsi les si longs cheveux de son frère, puis prit la pomme de douche et alluma l'eau froide. Il laissa couler l'eau sur les cheveux de son frère, les nettoyant ainsi du sang qui les souillaient. Sasuke passait doucement sa main libre dans les cheveux de son frère pour bien vérifier qu'il nettoyait bien tout le sang et que la blessure avait arrêté de saigner. Après cela, il prit un gant qu'il imprégna d'eau froide, puis essuya doucement le dos couvert de cicatrices et de sang de son frère, qui frissonnait à chaque contact froid sur ses anciennes blessures. Quand Sasuke eut fini, il fit s'asseoir son frère à terre, allant ensuite prendre une serviette pour sécher sa longue et douce chevelure et son dos. Il le faisait le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de mal à son aîné. Une fois qu'il eut fini de sécher les cheveux et le dos couvert de cicatrices d'Itachi, son cadet le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cette fois le plus âgé y répondit en approfondissant le baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes.

-Sasuke... J'ai besoin de toi...

-Je suis là Itachi...

Sasuke enlaça fortement le corps de son aîné pour lui montrer qu'il était près de lui. Le plus jeune se leva, prenant la main de son frère pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit avec son aîné, qu'il attira contre lui pour lui poser la tête sur son torse.

-Endors-toi Itachi... Tu as besoin de repos... Je reste près de toi...

Itachi ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements du coeur de son petit frère. Il espérait juste que tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il s'endormit, assommé autant par les coups qu'il s'était infligé que par ce qu'il avait vécut ce matin là.

Sasuke, lui, veilla son frère pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il s'inquiétait affreusement, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'il soit ainsi? Sasuke savait très bien qu'il ne l'apprendrais pas de la bouche de son frère, que quand il lui demanderait ce qu'il n'allait pas, il allait soit lui dire que tout allait bien ou juste lui sourire de ce sourire qu'il détestait.

-Itachi... Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à partager ce que tu enfouit dans ton coeur et qui te détruit...?

Le plus âgé ne répondit évidemment pas, il était déjà partit dans le pays des songes. Sasuke se rendit soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son aîné dormir. Quand il venait le voir le soir il était toujours réveillé et le matin, il était toujours le premier levé. Le plus jeune regarda longuement cette belle vision. Il avait l'air paisible, les traits de son visage s'étaient décrispés. Sasuke sourit à l'idée que beaucoup de gens auraient tué pour être à sa place. Il resserra un bras autour des épaules nues de son aîné, laissant son autre main caresser doucement son bras gauche, jouant à redessiner le tatouage qui s'y trouvait avec ses doigts. Durant plusieurs heures, le plus jeune regarda son aîné dormir en lui donnant quelques caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Itachi sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes, ce qui fit sourire son petit frère. Il avait une moue mignonne au réveil. L'aîné leva les yeux vers son petit frère pour lui adresser un sourire, puis il reposa sa tête contre le torse fin de son cadet pour s'y blottir en poussant un soupir d'aise.

-Ça va?

-Ouais... Il est quelle heure?

-Il est seize heures et demie.

-J'ai dormit tant que ça? Oh ma tête...

Itachi avait essayé de se redresser mais une douleur lascinante l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

-Reste là, je reviens.

Le plus jeune sortit rapidement de la chambre, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cachets d'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

-Prends ça, ça iras mieux après.

L'aîné réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant les cachets que son frère lui donnait, avalant ensuite une gorgée d'eau, avec une grimace sous le goût amer des médicaments. Sasuke reprit le verre des mains de son frère pour le poser sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il entendit un petit rire amusé de la part de Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça?

-Rien d'important... Un truc bête...

-Dis toujours.

-C'est juste que parfois, avec toi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'enfant...

-Ça te gêne tant que ça?

-Justement non... Pas du tout... Je suis bizarre...

-Et moi les gens dits "normaux" m'ennuient.

Itachi eut un petit rire amusé en entendant la réponse de son frère. Il sentit une main de son petit frère attraper la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux. Sasuke avait une lueur intense dans les yeux, que son aîné ne connaissait.

-J'aime... Les gens bizarres...

Les deux frères continuaient de se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots à ce moment là, Itachi comprenait très bien ce que son frère voulait dire et Sasuke savait très bien que ce regard que son aîné lui rendait voulait dire qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose, même s'ils ne le disaient pas.

Ils approchaient doucement l'un de l'autre comme si ce fut la première fois, pour échanger un petit baiser chaste et doux, un simple lèvres contre lèvres. Ils se sourirent et rapprochèrent leurs visages encore une fois...

-ITACHI!

Un hurlement colérique l'appelait de l'extérieur de la maison. Itachi dut se séparer à contre coeur de son frère, attrapant un t-shirt pour le mettre avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre, même si sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et qu'il titubait légèrement. Sasuke suivit son frère pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit cinq membres de sa famille qui semblaient en colère, tous avaient leur Sharingan activé, près à se battre.

-Nous savons que c'est toi qui l'a fait! Ne le nie pas!

-Quoi?!

-Ne fais pas cette tête étonné, nous savons tous que c'est toi qui l'a fait!

-Mais fais quoi?! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir fait encore?!

-Tu as tué Suishi!

************************

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Muhahahahahahahaaaaaaaa :D! ( c'est censé être un rire sinistre x3 )

Je vous laisse sur votre faim héhé xD!

Lemon annoncé pour le prochain chapitre :3...


	12. Consolation

Itachi ne répondit rien à ce que l'on venait de lui déclarer. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il recommença à avoir mal... Bien qu'il ressentait une rancoeur vis à vis de Suishi, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère, son cousin avait été le seul avec qui il passait du temps quand il était plus jeune. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient éloignés et leur relation s'était dégradée, mais Itachi continuait d'y tenir et il ne l'aurait jamais tué... Même s'il s'était battu avec lui et qu'il l'avait menacé, Itachi savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais vraiment fait, même s'il était fou de rage contre Suishi.

-Ton silence est-il un aveux?

Sans qu'aucun des cinq Uchiwas ne puisse réagir, ils furent à terre dans les secondes qui suivirent par une attaque de Itachi.

-Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser... Je n'ai pas prit la vie de Suishi... Maintenant dégagez avant que j'en finisse avec vous...

En entendant la voix du jeune homme et sa réaction, les cinq membres de sa famille partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, craignant le courroux du jeune prodige du clan. Sasuke aurait voulu s'approcher de son frère, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il était déjà partit en courant.

Itachi courrait dans les rues de Konoha, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Il voulait aller à la morgue pour être sûr que tout cela n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar...  
Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il demanda qu'on lui montre la morgue, qu'il voulait voir un membre de sa famille parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Il sentit son sang se glacer quand on lui répondit qu'il était effectivement là. Itachi suivit un Medic-Nin qui s'occupait de la morgue. Ils entrèrent dans cette salle glaciale qui empestait la mort à plein nez. Ils approchèrent de la table d'autopsie de la morgue. Un corps y était allongé, recouvert d'un drap blanc taché de sang.

-C'est le dernier corps que nous avons reçut aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas encore eut le temps de procéder à l'autopsie.  
-Je veux le voir.  
-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir voir le corps? Ce n'est pas très beau à voir je vous préviens...  
-Enlevez moi ce drap.  
-Comme vous voudrez.

Le Medic-Nin tira le drap du corps de Suishi, dévoilant ainsi son cadavre. Son corps et son visage n'étaient plus qu'une immense blessure, il était méconnaissable... Devant cette vision d'horreur qui lui donna la nausée, Itachi restait sans voix...

-Ça va aller Monsieur?  
-Laissez-moi seul...

Le Medic-Nin passa à côté de lui pour sortit, posant furtivement au passage sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec un regard désolé, lui adressant ainsi ses condoléances. Itachi resta seul plusieurs minutes dans la salle. Il regardait en silence cette charpie qui était le reste du corps de son cousin. Il s'approcha doucement de la table d'autopsie, remarquant qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouvert et qu'ils semblaient horrifiés et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, vraisemblablement de la douleur qu'il ressentit avant de mourir. Itachi passa doucement sa main sur les yeux de son cousin pour les fermer, après quoi il approcha son visage du sien pour poser un baiser sur son front et lui murmurer quelques dernières paroles.

-Yasumaru osamaru Suishi... Soubetsu juukeitei...(1)

Itachi se redressa et quitta lentement la pièce. Il s'engagea dans le couloir désert qui devait le mener au reste de l'hôpital. En marchant, il sentit soudain une présence. en relevant les yeux il vit un homme adossé au mur, les bras croisés, qui le regardait approcher avec un sourire cruel.  
Son supérieur.  
Itachi continua de marcher, serrant les poings de rage. En passant devant lui, l'aîné Uchiwa l'entendit parler.

-Alors... Tu refuses toujours d'obéir?

Itachi se figea sur place en entendant ces paroles.

-C'est vous qui... Vous avez osé!

L'Uchiwa tenta de lui sauter au cou, il allait le tuer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, il vit son supérieur joindre ses mains, immédiatement après, il sentit quelque chose entourer son corps et l'enserrer fortement.  
Des racines.  
Itachi comprit tout de suite à qui il avait à faire.

-Un Mokuton no Jutsu... Vous êtes...  
-Un Senju. Oui effectivement. Ton oncle Madara à tué mon frère. Votre famille doit payer.

Itachi explosa dans une colère noire.

-Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons assez payer?! Nous avons été haïs, rejetés, isolés! Cette mission que vous m'avez donné n'était que votre vengeance envers mon clan!  
-Tu commences enfin à comprendre petit. Mais malheureusement pour toi, j'ai réussit a convaincre tout les chefs ANBUs que votre race n'était composée que de vermines qui doivent être exterminées.  
-C'est vous que je vais tuer!  
-Essaye. Si tu me tue, d'autre ninjas viendrons massacrer ta famille à ta place.

Itachi se débattait en essayant de se libérer de ses liens de bois mais il n'arriva pas à bouger du tout. Il vit son supérieur avoir un rictus de cruauté sur le visage.

-Si tu continues ainsi... Ton cher petit frère seras le prochain... Et je me chargerais personnellement de le faire souffrir durant des heures et de le laisser me supplier d'en finir, sans pour autant mettre un terme à son supplice.

Itachi se figea sur place. Des sentiments qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentit prirent place en lui. La peur, la terreur, l'horreur... Devant l'expression horrifié que le visage d'Itachi prit soudain, le Senju continua.

-Je le laisserais mourir d'une agonie lente et douloureuse, sans que toi tu ne puisses rien faire. Ce sera amusant de l'entendre appeler son frère à l'aide sans que celui-ci ne puisse venir pour l'aider... je lui prendrais tout, jusqu'à son innocence et briserais ses os comme ses espoirs... Je serais encore plus cruel qu'avec Suishi... Ton petit frère Sasuke est magnifique, tu le sais? Mais je te ferais oublier qu'il était beau...

L'Uchiwa restait pétrifié sous l'horreur des propos de son supérieur. Terrifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ose...

-Alors Itachi? Que préfères-tu? Que ton cher petit frère meurt d'une agonie lente et douloureuse de ma main... Ou d'une mort rapide et indolore comme tu lui donneras?

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il restait inerte, sous le choc, des images horribles avaient prit place dans son esprit. Le Senju eut un petit rire, défaisant le Mokuton no Jutsu qui entourait Itachi, qui tomba à genoux par terre. Son supérieur partit, laissant l'enfant seul à terre. Itachi resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se lever et d'être prit d'une vive nausée, il courut jusqu'au toilettes de l'hôpital pour vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait, ayant toujours l'image de Suishi en tête et celles que son supérieur l'avait poussé à imaginer.

Itachi se leva et ses jambes le guidèrent vers sa demeure. Il était dans un état pire que zombique. Quand il entra chez lui, il vit Sasuke qui l'attendait, assis sur la marche qui séparait l'entrée de l'intérieur de la maison. Son petit frère le regardait d'un air grave.

-Itachi...?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête. Les deux mèches qui normalement encadraient son visage, cette fois, le cachait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant son frère.

-Gomen...

Itachi avait une voix étrange que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas. Il fut surpris de voir son frère s'excuser sans raison, lui qui ne s'était jamais excusé. Le corps de l'aîné était secoué de soubresauts. Son petit frère s'approcha de lui, se mettant aussi à genoux en écartant d'une main, une mèche de son aîné. Pendant qu'il faisait ce geste, Sasuke sentit que la partie de ses doigts qui entra en contact avec la joue de son frère en repoussant la mèche, se mouilla.

Itachi pleurait...

Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes... Sasuke s'immobilisa. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère pleurer, à part la seule larme qu'il avait versé le soir où il s'était battu avec Suishi. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant son aîné pleurer ainsi.

-Gomen... Gomen...  
-Itachi...

Sasuke prit son frère dans ses bras pour calmer ses larmes. Son aîné se mit soudainement à le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son cadet.

-Gomen...

Le plus jeune enlaça le cou de son frère, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer. Il releva ensuite la tête de son aîné pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui avaient prise un goût salé à cause des larmes. Son frère lui répondit avec une fougue qui le surprit, il l'embrassait désespérément, s'accrochant à lui et serrant son corps contre le sien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Sasuke vit dans les yeux de son frère à quel point sa détresse et son désespoir était grands. Il avait désespérément besoin de tendresse et d'amour, besoin d'être rassuré.

Son cadet se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ces appels à l'aide qu'Itachi hurlait constamment intérieurement... La souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère lui faisait si mal... Il savait que la douleur, la détresse et le désespoir de son aîné devenaient trop forts. Itachi craquait, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout... Il avait besoin d'oublier, il avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé... Ces besoins devenaient si forts qu'ils nécessitaient une solution aussi extrême qu'eux.

Ce soir, ils n'échangeraient pas que quelques simples baisers et caresses.

Sasuke le savait très bien et était près à le faire pour son frère, qui avait tant besoin qu'il soit près de lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Le plus jeune partagea d'autre baisers tendres avec son frère pour calmer ses larmes et sa tristesse. Quand les larmes d'Itachi cessèrent Sasuke lui parla doucement.

-On devrait sortit et marcher un peu ensemble... Tu as besoin d'air...

Itachi hocha la tête, attendant debout, à côté de son petit frère, que celui-ci finisse de mettre ses chaussures pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Sasuke se leva, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il regardait son frère d'un air préoccupé.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Descends de cette marche et viens puisque tu voulais qu'on sorte...

Sasuke lança un regard surprit et quelques peu inquiet à son frère.

-Itachi... Je ne suis déjà descendu de la marche.

L'aîné regarda son petit frère, étonné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Sasuke avait grandit. Celui-ci l'enlaça pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place, ce qui fit remarquer à son aîné que les cheveux de son petit frère venaient déjà lui chatouiller le nez. Quand ils se séparèrent, Itachi posa une main sur la tête de son cadet pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Tu grandis si vite...

Le plus âgé ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte que son cadet était devenu grand. Après tout, bientôt il serait un adolescent, c'était normal. Sasuke ne resterait pas éternellement un enfant, même si à ses yeux il serait toujours son fragile, pur et innocent petit frère.  
Les deux frères sortirent marcher dans les quartiers Uchiwas, essayant d'oublier les larmes et les douleurs. Durant leur marche, Itachi regardait fixement son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien... C'est juste que je m'étonne de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point tu as grandis...  
-J'ai cru comprendre... A la maison, tu me regardais comme si je venais de prendre un mètre devant toi.  
-Le pire c'est que j'en avait l'impression...  
-Nii-san!

Le plus jeune se posta devant son frère avec un air indigné.

-Je serais bientôt aussi grand que toi et dans trois jours j'ai un an de plus! Je ne suis plus un petit garçon! Tu deviens sénile tôt Nii-san, j'aurais dût t'offrir une canne au lieu de ce collier!  
-Redis-moi ça et je t'offre un hochet à ton anniversaire...

Itachi eut un petit rire en voyant la moue effarée de son petit frère. Il faisait vraiment toujours tout pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Je ne suis plus un petit garçon! J'ai d'autres pensées qui ont remplacées celle jouer dans un bac à sable figure-toi!

Sasuke plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche après ce qu'il vint de dire, les joues rougissantes. Itachi, lui, le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il rêvait ou son petit frère venait de faire un énorme lapsus révélateur?  
L'aîné s'approcha lentement de son frère, un regard et un sourire charmeur imprimé sur le visage. Le cadet, lui, reculait, jusqu'à ce son dos rencontre un mur. Son grand frère ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Et... On peut savoir ce que sont ces pensées?

Sasuke rougit encore plus en entendant la voix si chaude et si rauque de son frère.

-Euh... Je... Euh... On parlait de quoi déjà?

Itachi eut un petit rire charmeur, ravi d'avoir autant d'effet sur son petit frère. Il se sentait presque fier d'avoir ainsi pervertit l'esprit innocent de son cadet. Le plus âgé s'approcha un peu plus de son petit frère, plaquant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de son visage pour lui empêcher toute échappatoire, lui parlant d'une voix charmeuse et sensuelle qui faisait presque céder les jambes de Sasuke.

-Moi, tu vois... Les premières pensées que j'ai avec toi... Son plus innocentes que l'on pourrait le croire... J'aime m'approcher de toi, comme ça... Te bloquer toute fuite... Même si je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune envie de partir... Juste pour exprimer que tu es à moi et à moi seul... J'aime voir tes yeux timides, hésitant à regarder les miens... Et tes joues qui rougissent et te donnent cet air si mignon... Comme en ce moment même... Et puis... Approcher doucement mes lèvres des tiennes... Sentir ce moment avant le contact... Mon instant préféré...

Itachi faisait les gestes qu'il décrivaient en même temps qu'il les annonçaient, déconcertant son petit frère qui rougissait de plus en plus.

-Ce moment où je peux... Plaquer mon torse contre le tien et sentir nos coeurs battre ensemble... Nos souffles se mêler sur nos lèvres... Savoir que ce qui va se passer est inévitable... Mais qui peux être brisé en de rare cas... Comme je vais le faire... Maintenant...

Itachi joignit le geste à la parole en se décollant de son frère et en recommençant à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke sentait que son coeur avait passé la sixième en ignorant toute les autres vitesses. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de céder. Il se sentait effroyablement frustré... Et tout ça uniquement à cause d'un baiser non conclu.

Sasuke se ressaisit et se remit à marcher derrière son frère. Ils avaient eut de la chance que les quartiers de leur clan soient vides et que personne ne les aient vu. Le plus jeune marchait plutôt lentement, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se disait que ça ne le gênerait pas d'imaginer faire des choses avec son frère... Pas du tout même... Mais... Le problème était là...  
Il ne savait pas comment on faisait ce genre de choses...(2)  
Mais tant pis, son frère lui apprendrait... Il était là pour ça après tout.

Sur ces pensées plus ou moins philosophiques, Sasuke accéléra le pas pour marcher à côté de son aîné. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils croisèrent leurs parents, qui avait une expression grave sur le visage, aillant appris ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi là et les accusations portées sur leur fils. Ils expliquèrent à leurs enfants qu'ils devaient participer à une réunion du clan sans eux et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient, mais ce ne serait pas avant tard. Lorsque leurs parents furent partit de la demeure, les deux frères dînèrent rapidement avant de monter dans la chambre de l'aîné.  
Sasuke, qui était le dernier à entrer, s'adossa à la porte et un petit "Clic" se fit entendre. Il venait de verrouiller la porte et regardait son frère, les joues commençant à rosir. Itachi se tourna vers son cadet avec un petit sourire amusé, s'approchant lentement de lui. Le plus âgé posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke, les attirant vers lui pour les plaquer contre les siennes en donnant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son petit frère.

Itachi laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de son cadet, gardant les mains sur son t-shirt et le serra fortement contre lui, donnant des caresses appuyées dans son dos. Il posa plusieurs baisers sur le cou fin et pale de son petit frère, sa partie sensible. Sasuke se sentit rougir en sentant son aîné lécher la peau sensible de son cou avant d'y planter gentiment ses dents. Il ne put que gémir en plongeant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son frère, qui se décolla de lui pour plonger son regard noir dans le sien. Itachi lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui passer une main dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux pour le soulever. Surprit, le plus jeune enserra de ses bras le cou de son aîné qui le soulevait sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il fut aussi léger qu'une plume, preuve formelle de la force certaine qu'Itachi possédait.

L'aîné allongea son frère sur son lit, prenant ensuite place au dessus de lui. Il faufila ses mains, cette fois chaudes, en dessous du t-shirt de son petit frère, caressant doucement son ventre et relevant ensuite le morceau de tissus, dévoilant son torse si fin et pale où il laissa vagabonder ses lèvres. Il enleva complètement le haut de son petit frère, le laissant tomber à terre. Le plus âgé goûtait la peau fine et fragile des épaules de son cadet, qui se laissait faire avec délectation et curiosité envers ces sentiments et ces sensations que son aîné lui faisait ressentir. Avide de savoir, les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les cheveux de soie noire qu'il avait détachés plus tôt dans la matinée. Elles glissèrent ensuite sur le corps du plus grand, tremblantes de gène et de désir, pour retirer ce haut qui le gênait. Itachi semblait ravit de voir son petit frère si entreprenant et l'encouragea en l'embrassant, lui prodiguant aussi des caresses plus appuyées. Sasuke, lui, finissait de retirer le t-shirt de son frère, pour toucher ces cicatrices si nombreuses, mais qu'il aimait tant et trouvait belles. Il ne ressentait aucun dégoût, il aimait la sensation qu'elles lui donnaient quand il passait ses doigts dessus.

Itachi laissait faire ces mains qui lui donnaient tant de douceur en caressant son corps meurtri. Il avait besoin de cette tendresse et cette douceur que lui prodiguait son petit frère. Il sentit les mains de celui-ci, tremblants un peu plus, descendre sur son corps pour tirer sur sa ceinture, essayant de l'ouvrir.  
Itachi sourit en sentant ces mains s'acharner sur sa pauvre ceinture sans arriver à l'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression que son frère savait ce qu'il voulait. Sur cette pensée, il donna un baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet, dont les joues gardaient une jolie couleur rouge, posant ses mains sur les siennes pour les guider et l'aider à ouvrir sa ceinture. Une fois cela fini, Itachi se chargea de faire glisser son pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, pour enfin le laisser tomber à terre, s'occupant par la suite du short blanc de son frère, qu'il ouvrit doucement et enleva avant de lui faire rejoindre les autres vêtements.

L'aîné releva les jambes du plus petit, plaquant possessivement son membre dur prisonnier de son boxer, contre son bassin en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sasuke rougit un peu plus, fermant les yeux et se laissant totalement dominé par le plus âgé.

-Ouvre les yeux... Je veux que tu me regardes...

Son cadet obéit, rouvrant les yeux et plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné, dont les yeux noirs étaient assombris par le désir qu'il ressentait. Itachi captura les lèvres de son petit frère, glissant ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci et les laissant se faufiler dans son boxer, avant de décoller légèrement son visage du sien.

-Tu veux que j'arrêtes...?

Sasuke ne dit rien, il fit juste un petit "non" de la tête. Son aîné lui sourit pour le rassurer, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Itachi laissa sa langue se balader sur la poitrine plate de son petit frère, allant titiller un de ses tétons rose. Il pinça doucement le grain de chaire rose entre ses lèvres pour jouer avec, alors qu'il faisait doucement glisser le boxer de son petit frère sur ses cuisses, le lui retirant totalement avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

Sasuke tourna la tête, fuyant le regard intense que son frère lui adressait. Il sentait son aîné se séparer légèrement de lui pour observer son corps dans les moindres détails. Le cadet sentit son frère prendre son visage d'une main pour le tourner et l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu es magnifique...

Sasuke se sentit rougir encore plus, son souffle devenait plus fort, comme celui de son aîné. Il vit les mains de celui-ci se diriger vers son propre sous-vêtement pour le retirer. Devant la vue du membre de son frère libérer, l'esprit du plus jeune se remplit d'images et de désirs malsains. Il avait envie d'apprendre, de toucher, de goûter... Ses envies devinrent rapidement beaucoup plus fortes, tant qu'il n'eut plus le contrôle de son corps ni de ses mains, seul son désir parlait. Il renversa son grand frère sous lui, ce qui surprit celui-ci, mais il le laissa faire. Itachi lisait dans les yeux de son cadet qu'il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, même si ses joues étaient rouges de gènes et ses mains tremblantes d'hésitation, Sasuke voulait rendre réelles les images qu'il avait en tête. Il embrassa le torse de son grand frère, posant ses lèvres sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps finement musclé. Le plus jeune sentit une main de son aîné caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il descendait plus bas sur son corps, embrassant son ventre et glissant ses mains encore plus bas. Une de ses mains se referma sur le sexe gonflé de son aîné, qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Encouragé par cette réaction, Sasuke activa sa main sur le membre gonflé de son frère qui laissa échapper plusieurs autres gémissements.

Poussé dans son élan, le plus jeune glissa sa tête un peu plus bas, posant ses lèvres sur le gland de son aîné sans arrêter son mouvement de main. Il sentit les doigts de son grand frère se serrer fortement dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à aller plus loin. Sasuke commença à taquiner l'extrémité sensible de son aîné, du bout de la langue, découvrant ce goût qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté. Il appuya un peu plus la caresse de sa langue, prenant ensuite l'extrémité en bouche pour la suçoter légèrement, ce qui fit gémir encore plus son grand frère, qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champs. Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sur la tête de son petit frère pour qu'il approfondisse son action. Celui-ci répondit à la demande muette, prenant aussi profondément qu'il ne put en bouche le sexe dressé de son aîné qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous la si douce pression que son cadet exerçait autour de son membre. Sasuke entama un mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche sur la chaire de son frère qui gémissait au fur et à mesure que son cadet accélérait ou ralentissait. Quand Itachi sentit qu'il allait venir, il tira gentiment la tête de son frère vers le haut pour l'arrêter et embrasser fougueusement ses lèvres.

Itachi renversa son petit frère sous lui, embrassant et léchant la peau sensible de son cou. Il présenta deux doigts devant les lèvres de son cadet, qui les prit en bouche. Il sentit son aîné en rajouter un troisième, avant de tous les retirer quand ils furent assez humides. Le plus âgé se plaça entre les jambes de Sasuke, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le cadet sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin en lui, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Pour faire oublier cette douleur à son petit frère, Itachi emprisonna dans sa main libre le membre gonflé de son cadet pour y appliquer un va et viens lent alors qu'il rajoutait un autre doigt en lui, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Sasuke essayait de s'habituer à l'intrusion, tandis que son frère le rassurait en lui disant de se détendre. Une fois qu'il fut enfin habitué à la présence des doigts de son aîné, celui-ci commença à les bouger doucement en faisant des mouvements de va et vient, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Itachi s'arrêtait parfois quelques secondes pour donner un peu de répit à son petit frère qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Il rajouta un troisième doigt en son cadet qui gémit de plus belle. Sasuke avait mal sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas envie que son frère arrête et il sentait que cette douleur ne durerait pas un long moment. Il commençait déjà à ressentir un certain plaisir à savoir son frère en lui. Lorsque la douleur se fut enfin calmée et que le plus jeune fut habitué à la présence des doigts de son frère, celui-ci les retira, faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement à Sasuke, qui commençait à tomber dans les abysses du plaisir.

Le plus jeune sentit son aîné l'embrasser tendrement, en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il sentit l'extrémité du sexe de son frère se poser contre son intimité étroite, avant d'y pénétré doucement, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au plus jeune qui se crispa sur le coup. Itachi embrassa ses lèvres pour le calmer, léchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le rassurant doucement en lui disant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus mal. Une fois qu'il fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur de son frère, le plus âgé s'immobilisa le temps qu'il s'y habitue. Quand il sentit son cadet se décontracter et lui faire signe qu'il pouvait y aller, Itachi entama une série de longs et lents va et viens en son petit frère, gardant ses doigts autour du membre de celui-ci, pour y appliqué le même rythme de va et vient que celui qu'il faisait en lui. Les deux frères échangeaient des baisers où leurs gémissements de plaisirs mourraient. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, échangeant des regards emplis de désir. Au fur et à mesure que l'aîné accélérait et accentuait les coups de reins, son petit frère ouvrait un peu plus les jambes pour l'accueillir au plus profond de lui. Sasuke fut le premier à jouir dans la main de son frère, qui lui, se libéra rapidement après en son cadet, sentant ses parois de chaire étroite se contracter autour de son membre.

Itachi retomba à bout de souffle sur son frère, frissonnant de plaisir et satisfaction. Il échangea un dernier regard et un baiser tendre avec son cadet avant de se retirer de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Sasuke vint se blottir dans ses bras, ronronnant de plaisir avant de s'endormir sur le torse de son grand frère, qui enserra doucement le corps de son cadet contre lui, remontant les couvertures sur eux et éteignant la lumière avant de le suivre au pays des songes.

(1) " Repose en paix Suishi... Adieux cousin..."  
(2) Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y aura plus d'un éclat de rire et d'une tête frappée contre une table en lisant cette phrase xD! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que petit Sasu va pas être déçu du voyage xD!

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà bande de pervers xD!  
Au moins vous avez apprit une chose : Sasuke = Précoce O_o!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit a très vite pour le prochain :3!


	13. Maturité

Quand Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'Itachi qui le regardait tendrement avec un sourire. En voyant son petit frère émerger de son sommeil, le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit. Il approcha doucement sa main du visage de son cadet pour lui caresser la joue.

-Bonjour...

Le plus jeune répondit en se blottissant contre le torse de son grand frère, qui serra amoureusement ses bras autour du corps nu de son cadet.

-Ça va...?

Sasuke hocha la tête, soupirant d'aise tant il se sentait bien dans les bras de son aîné. Sa voix s'adressait à lui en de doux murmures, préservant l'intimité de ce moment. Le plus petit releva la tête vers son frère pour quémander un baiser de bonjour, qu'Itachi lui donna immédiatement, serrant un peu plus le corps dévêtu contre lui. Il profitait de cette chaleur, de cette douceur, de cet amour dont il avait tant besoin, tentant de ne pas penser à la mission qu'il devait accomplir...

-Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre... Si nos parents cherchent l'un d'entre nous et nous trouvent ici comme ça...

-Je sais... Tu veux y aller tout de suite?

Sasuke se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son frère, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait partir à la minute. Son aîné sourit, posant plusieurs baisers dans les cheveux mal coiffés de son cadet. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sasuke se résigna à attraper son boxer qui était à terre pour le remettre et se lever du lit. Il ressentit une douleur provenant d'une partie sud de son anatomie, qui l'obligea à faire des gestes moins brusques. En remarquant la démarche suspecte de son petit frère, Itachi eut un rire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je suis sûr que tu le sais...

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère avec une moue boudeuse et légèrement douloureuse, ce qui lui attira un petit rire moqueur. Indigné, le plus jeune se jeta sur le lit en attrapant un oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer son aîné avec. Évidemment, Itachi le maîtrisa rapidement, le renversant gentiment sous lui, planquant doucement ses mains contre le matelas pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-J'ai gagné.

Le plus âgé eu un sourire vainqueur, se penchant ensuite sur son cadet pour l'embrasser tendrement, après quoi il le lâcha pour le laisser se lever, mais le plus jeune retourna dans ses bras.

-J'ai pas envie de partir...

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, mais il le faut. Allez, va prendre une douche, change toi et on se retrouve en bas. Essaye de ne pas marcher trop bizarrement devant nos parents.

-A qui la faute si je marche comme ça?

-Tu ne te plaignais pas sur le coup Sasuke-saiai(1)...

Le plus jeune rougit en repensant à la veille et sous l'appellation de son grand frère. Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de son aîné même s'il savait qu'il le reverrait au maximum une heure plus tard. Il se sentait beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras pour les quitter. Itachi embrassa doucement les lèvres de son petit frère, qu'il ne voulait pas non plus laisser partir.

-Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer. On se retrouve en bas dans pas longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, Itachi entendit un grognement de mécontentement. Il sentit son petit frère quitter ses bras et se lever pour attraper un vêtement à terre et le mettre. Un t-shirt noir avec le symbole de leur famille dans le dos, trop grand pour lui, il arrivait jusqu'au quart de ses cuisses et possédait des manches longues. Le plus âgé sourit en voyant que son petit frère portait son t-shirt. Sasuke serra ses bras autour de son propre corps en souriant avec un petit frisson, sentant l'odeur de son frère emprisonnée dans le tissus.

-Il sent bon comme toi... Et puis il est tout doux...

Itachi souriait, attendri par son petit frère.

-Ça va, tu peux le garder si tu y tiens tant que ça...

-Vrai?!

Le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit et il acquiesça. Sasuke lui fit un magnifique sourire, attrapant ses vêtements et cavalant jusqu'à sa chambre pour pouvoir se préparer à descendre et revoir son frère.

Itachi, lui, resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes, prenant ensuite son visage dans ses mains, perdu dans un flot de pensées qui le submergèrent soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Il repensait à la veille, ce qu'ils avaient fait avec son petit frère.

Quel genre de monstre était-il pour avoir prit autant de plaisir à toucher le corps d'un enfant si jeune et innocent, le corps de son petit frère?

Sasuke était jeune, trop jeune... Il aurait dût arrêter au lieu de l'encourager à aller plus loin. Son petit frère était trop petit, il ne connaissait, ni ne comprenait ce genre de choses à son age.

Itachi se leva, se rendant dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche glaciale après quoi il attacha ses cheveux et s'habilla. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'adossa au mur du couloir, restant à côté de sa porte, scrutant celle de Sasuke, attendant patiemment qu'il sorte. Quand son petit frère ouvrit sa porte, Itachi l'interpella.

-Sasuke...

Le porteur du nom dirigea son regard vers celui qui l'avait appelé, voyant son frère lui faire le signe de la main qu'il avait l'habitude de lui adresser quand il voulait qu'il approche. Le plus jeune obéit à l'ordre muet, suivant son aîné dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Ça va pas Nii-san?

-Si Sasuke... Mais il faut juste que je te parle.

-A propos d'hier?

-Oui...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frère durant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité. Alors qu'Itachi allait brisé ce silence, il entendit son petit frère lui parler.

-Nii-san... J'étais consentant et je savais très bien ce que je voulais et faisais hier... Tu as dût t'en rendre compte je pense, non?

L'aîné hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement son cadet qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas fini de parler.

-Je sais parfaitement bien ce que je ressens pour toi Nii-san... Et je sais aussi que ce genre de sentiments, un frère ne devrait pas les ressentir envers son autre frère... Mais je n'y peux rien et je m'en fiche... Du moment que je peux être avec toi... Je pense que toi aussi tu ressens les même sentiments pour moi... Toi, tu es grand, tu sais mieux ce genre de choses que moi et tu me les apprends... Et ce que j'ai appris jusque là... Me plais beaucoup... Et j'aimerais continuer... Avec toi... Je sais qu'on doit pas se montrer, je comprends et je sais très bien que tu ne joues pas avec moi, tu ne le ferais jamais... J'accepte de devoir cacher ça pour le moment, on verra plus tard... Enfin bon... Tout ça pour te faire comprendre que même si je suis petit, je suis pas si bête que ça et que je peux comprendre les choses. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Tu as peur de me blesser... Mais tu ne me fera jamais de mal, je le sais... Tu te démonise Nii-san... Tu ne vois que le mal en toi... Tu t'interdis d'être heureux... Et tu t'es renfermé sur toi même pendant longtemps... Personne à part moi n'a prit le temps de regarder un peu plus loin en toi... De regarder dans ton coeur... De comprendre que cette lueur dans tes yeux n'était rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la solitude... Mais malgré ça, t'arrives pas à comprendre que ce qui t'es arrivé et t'arrives, c'est pas ta faute. Même si je ne sais pas tout de ce que tu as vécu... Ou du moins... Pas encore... Je sais que sur ce point là j'ai raison... Je ne suis pas aussi naïf et fragile que ça tu sais... Et puis je grandis... Je ne serais bientôt plus un enfant... Même si dans tes yeux, je resterais toujours un gamin...

Sasuke adressait à son frère d'un grand sourire enfantin, mais dans ses yeux, malgré son si jeune age, il y avait une lueur de sagesse qui n'aurait pas dût être. Il s'approcha de son aîné, qui semblait être retomber dans des souvenirs douloureux après l'évocation de sa solitude et sa souffrance. Quand il fut corps contre corps avec Itachi, Sasuke se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné.

-Kimi ni hamatteru no ni... Kimi wa boku no... Ten'shi bannin da... Korekara... Wasurenaide anata ga hitori ja nai...(2)

Itachi sourit, oubliant ses pensées noires en entendant les paroles de son petit frère. Il le serra dans ses bras, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés, l'autre caressant son dos. Il posa un baiser dans le cou de son petit frère.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour avoir un petit frère aussi intelligent...

-J'ai eu un bon modèle... J'ai toujours voulu te ressembler...

-Tu es très bien quand tu es toi même Sasuke... Pas besoin d'essayer de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre... Et surtout pas à moi...

-Nii-san... Arrête de te rabaisser, tu m'énerves...

Sasuke eut pour réponse un petit grognement de la part de son frère qui le fit rire. Ils se séparèrent, le plus âgé posa son front contre celui de son cadet quelques secondes, savourant leur proximité, avant de donner un doux et chaste petit lèvres contre lèvres à son petit frère, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte pour sortir.

-Viens, on descend.

Leur journée se passa parfaitement bien. Comme à leur habitude, ils cachèrent leur amour derrière leur complicité fraternelle, bien que leur regards n'étaient que pur amour et passion.

Deux jours passèrent. Itachi se réveilla encore en premier ce matin là et Sasuke dormait dans sa propre chambre cette fois. En se levant, l'aîné regarda rapidement la date. C'était un 23 juillet. Il eut un petit sourire, se dirigeant vers son armoire pour prendre un paquet avant de sortir de sa chambre. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte de son cadet, l'ouvrant silencieusement pour se glisser à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Son petit frère dormait tranquillement.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tenté de faire une chose puérile que les garçons de son age ne faisait plus. Il refoula cette envie qu'il trouva tout simplement ridicule... Et puis finalement, il s'en fichait. C'était son petit frère après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Itachi approcha le lit du plus petit à pas de loup. Quand il fut assez près, il sauta sur le lit de son petit frère, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son grand frère avait déjà prit un coussin pour lui donner un coup en pleine tête avec. Le plus jeune regardait autour de lui, un air paniqué, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Son aîné s'allongea sur lui pour lui donner un baiser profond et amoureux avant décoller légèrement son visage du sien et de le regarder avec un sourire et un regard, emplis de malice.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke-saiai.

Cela prit quelque secondes à Sasuke pour se remettre du choc de son réveil, pour le moins fracassant, après quoi il enlaça son frère de ses bras et de ses jambes pour l'embrasser en souriant.

-T'y as pensé!

-Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, tu es mon petit frère quand même. Au fait, tiens.

Itachi se redressa, tendant à son frère le paquet qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Sasuke le prit et déchira l'emballage, curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

-Mais c'est...

-Depuis le temps que tu passes à me les voler quand j'ai le dos tourné, je me suis dit ça te ferais peut-être plaisir que je te les offres.

Le paquet contenait des arm warmers en tissus blanc, aillant deux petit ceinturons bleus chacun, à chaque extrémité, pour pouvoir les régler à la taille des avant bras(3). Comme le disait Itachi, Sasuke allait souvent fouiller dans les affaires de son frère pour les lui prendre. Il aimait les porter, même si à chaque fois que son aîné le voyait avec, il les lui reprenait en le grondant d'avoir encore mit toute ses affaires par terre quand il était allé fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour les lui voler. Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dût replier et reranger tout les vêtements de son frère, sous la menace de celui-ci de détruire tout les plants de tomates du potager familiale s'il ne le faisait pas parfaitement(4).

Sasuke sauta au cou de son grand frère pour l'embrasser, ce qui fit rire son aîné.

-Merciiii!

Itachi enlaça doucement son petit frère, l'embrassant doucement. Ce jour là, l'aîné fut encore plus doux et tendre avec son petit frère. Multipliant les caresses, les regards doux et les baisers. Devant leurs parents, le plus âgé cacha moins son amour pour son frère, ne franchissant tout de même pas le stade de l'acceptable. Le soir, ils restèrent éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, partageant leur amour, car tout deux en avaient besoin.

Quand Sasuke finalement s'endormit dans les bras d'Itachi, celui-ci resta éveiller, les bras serrés autour du corps qu'il aimait. Il était heureux, si heureux d'aimer et d'être enfin aimé... Mais si malheureux en même temps... Cette mission... Cette maudite mission qui l'empoisonnait... Et ces paroles que son supérieur lui avait dit à propos de son petit frère... Ces mots lui avaient vraiment fait peur et continuaient de le hanter...

Itachi était tellement perdu, blessé, apeuré, désespéré... Qu'il en venait à se poser inconsciemment la question de comment il devrait tuer son petit frère sans le faire souffrir...

**************************

(1) "Sasuke chéri". Le suffixe "-saiai" est utilisé pour appeler quelqu'un "Chéri" mais pas vraiment dans le sens "Mari" ou "Petit ami" mais plutôt dans le sens "Doudou" =^.^=

(2) "Je suis tombé pour toi... Tu es... Mon Ange gardien... Dès à présent... Tu n'es plus seul..." . Je sais que je dois vous saouler à sortir des phrases en Japonais et vous obligé à venir à la fin de la fic pour regarder les traductions .... Si ça vous gène vraiment, j'arrête avec ça.

(3) Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit ( et c'est très plausible vu ma description plus que douteuse -_-" ) , en fait, je parlais des machins blancs que Sasuke a sur les avant bras au tout début de Naruto ( Ça remonte loiiiinnnn dans vos souvenirs je sais xD )

(4) Il parait que Sasuke a un faible pour les tomates, je l'ai lu partout... J'utilise cette petite caractéristique parce que je trouve ça trop mignon va savoir pourquoi ^-^"

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à tous!

Je vous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle... Rangez tout de suite vos armes xD!

C'est juste que... Votre auteur a la mimine dans le plâtre T_T...

Oui... Je suis un non violent, mais là un type m'a vraiment pousser à bout, j'ai voulu faire le gros dur, je l'ai taper mais il m'a maîtriser en deux secondes et ce salaud m'a déboîté le poignet =_= ( d'ailleurs je savais même pas que c'était possible de se déboîter le poignet Oo… Je me coucherais moins bête xD! Bah quoi? Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer moi je dis x3 )...

Donc je tape à une main et c'est pas très facile ... En plus ma mimine blessée me fait un peu mal et ça me fatigue ( d'où ce chapitre court ) ...

Donc, les chapitres a venir risquent d'être posté avec un délai légèrement plus long, au lieu d'un chapitre tout les jours, ce sera un chapitre tout les deux jours je pense, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire vite =).

Merci à tous de votre fidélité et votre soutient :').


	14. Cauchemars

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Celui-ci était retourné en cours, alors qu'Itachi restait chez lui, passant le plus de temps possible à voir les membres de sa famille et surtout à réfléchir à une solution qui pourrait résoudre ce problème mais même lui n'y arrivait pas. Il ne dormait presque plus la nuit. Ses pensées étaient noires quand il était seul, il avait besoin de la présence de son petit frère, le seul capable de réchauffer un tant soit peu son coeur et d'envisager qu'il y ai une solution.

Ce matin là, il s'était levé tôt. Il était en train de descendre les escaliers pour se diriger dans son salon et fut alarmé quand il entendit soudain des cris de douleur et plainte de son petit frère. Itachi se précipita dans le salon en entendant la voix de son petit frère crier ainsi mais fut vite rassuré.

-AIE! Kaa-san! Tu me fais maaal! Arrête!  
-Non Sasuke! J'en ai marre que tu sortes tout le temps avec les cheveux comme ça! Je vais te les coiffer moi!

Le cuir chevelu du cadet était en train de se faire martyriser par une brosse que sa mère s'entêtait à passer dans ses cheveux, dans un mouvement de plus en plus appuyé au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait et repassait la brosse dans cette chevelure toujours mal coiffée. Cette scène fit sourire d'amusement Itachi, ce qui le détendit et il en avait besoin après la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à repenser à cette situation qui l'empoisonnait. Son petit frère continuait de hurler à la mort pendant que sa mère le peignait, mais elle abandonna finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de bataille. Les cheveux de son fils étaient encore plus mal coiffés que quand elle avait commencé.

Devant la mine dépitée de sa mère et les pleurnichements de son frère, Itachi ne put retenir un petit rire amusé. Sasuke s'avança vers un miroir posé sur un meuble du salon pour voir le résultat qui le fit blêmir et hurler, affichant une expression horrifiée et indignée.

-Kaa-san! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?! Je suis pire que Kakashi-sempai maintenant!

Sasuke essaya desserrement de retrouver sa coiffure d'origine en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux mais le résultat était de pire en pire, ce qui fit rire les deux plus âgés de la pièce. Pour cacher son amusement et ne pas définitivement vexer son fils, Mikoto quitta la pièce, prétextant qu'elle devait aller vérifier quelque chose dans la cuisine. Itachi lui, s'approcha de son petit frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'acharnes pas comme ça! Tu vas finir par te faire mal. Tu es mignon comme ça aussi Sasuke.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais pour les épouvantails Nii-san...

Itachi se essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la moue blasée que son frère affichait mais ne put définitivement pas. L'aîné explosa de rire au nez de son cadet qui le regardait fixement. Sasuke sentit un fort sentiment monter en lui, dont il n'arrivait pas à départagé l'envie réelle. Il hésitait entre l'envie de tuer son grand frère sur le champs ou de se suicider. L'expression qu'il avait était de plus en plus comique, Itachi essaya de se ressaisir mais sans succès.

-Je suis... Je suis... Désolé... Je me moque... Pas de toi...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très crédible Nii-san...  
-Arrête! Tu m'aides pas là!

Itachi essayait de parler correctement entre deux éclats de rire. Le cadet lui, regardait avec des yeux qui montraient qu'il se demandait sérieusement si son aîné n'était pas devenu cinglé. Itachi lui, qui était hilare, devenait de plus en plus rouge et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu son frère rire ainsi et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il entendit Itachi faire une série de bruits suraiguës, essayant désespérément de reprendre une bouffée d'air vitale, le plus jeune fut prit dans le même fou rire. Le plus âgé essaya d'arrêter son fou rire, s'étonnant lui même. Lui, Itachi Uchiwa, connu comme le ninja parfait, un être froid, ayant la capacité de dissimuler ses sentiments mieux que quiconque, après en quelques semaines passés à aimé son frère, n'arrivait même plus à retenir un simple fou rire.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à contenir leur rire, bien que continuant à avoir quelques soubresauts, ils passèrent dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose avant que Sasuke ne s'en aille. Son aîné l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, où le plus jeune mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hé!

Sasuke se retourna vers son aîné, qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse, en plus d'une expression indignée et vexée sur le visage.

-Et moi j'ai même pas le droit à un bisou?

Le cadet sourit à son frère, s'approchant de lui et posant un baiser sur sa joue, mais Itachi gardait la même expression.

-C'est tout?

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère en un petit baiser chaste et doux. Quand ils se séparèrent, celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux épouvantablement mal coiffés de son petit frère.

-Allez, file! Passe une bonne journée à l'académie... L'épouvantail.

Sasuke sortit de la demeure en poussant un grognement vexé, ce qui fit sourire son aîné. Même dans les moments les plus durs, son petit frère arrivait toujours à le faire sourire. Sur cette pensée, il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, croisant son père qui était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine. Il passa à côté en lui adressant quelques mots.

-Bonne journée.

Fugaku fut surprit d'entendre son fils aîné lui parler aimablement pour une fois. Il en fut troublé mais y répondit.

-Toi aussi Itachi.

Quelques mots échangés sans rancoeur étaient déjà beaucoup au vu de leur relation habituelle. Itachi s'avança vers le salon pour y découvrir sa mère qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tout va bien Kaa-san?  
-Oui Itachi. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose qui m'a fait replonger dans des souvenirs difficiles.  
-Qu'était-ce?  
-Ton petit frère.  
-Sasuke? Pourquoi ça?  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu es trop jeune, tu ne le sais pas...  
-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?

Itachi sentit une légère panique prendre possession de lui. Il vit sa mère s'approcher d'un meuble du salon où elle fouilla durant plusieurs minutes dans les tiroirs, mettant de plus en plus les nerfs de son fils à vif. Elle se releva avec quelque chose dans les mains, puis s'approcha d'Itachi en lui parlant doucement.

-Je l'ai retrouvée. Regarde...

Mikoto tendit une photo à Itachi, qui la prit pour la regarder. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Sasuke en kimono blanc, portant le signe le signe du Sharingan en rouge, imprimé sur le tissus qui ornait la partie droite de son buste. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait...  
Les yeux de son petit frère étaient si froids et il n'avait aucun sourire. Le bonheur de son visage semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

-C'est une photo de Sasuke qui parait assez récente. Et alors?

Le visage de Mikoto se voila de tristesse et de mélancolie. Elle restait interdite et son sourire s'était effacé.

-Itachi... Ce n'est pas ton petit frère sur cette photo...

Itachi ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne doucement la photo des mains pour la retourner lentement. Il y avait une inscription à son dos, qui glaça littéralement le sang de son fils.

-Madara...?

Mikoto hocha tristement la tête, tandis qu'Itachi regardait, incrédule, l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Ils se ressemblent comme deux frères jumeaux n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui...  
-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi ton père est si distant et si indifférent à l'égard de Sasuke? Pourquoi les anciens du clan et du village le rejettent souvent? Pourquoi certains membres de la famille s'acharnent sur lui?

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de garder les yeux baissés sur cette photo.

-Il à les même yeux, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, le même corps, la même voix que quand Madara avait son age... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke s'il lui ressemble... Mais tout le monde s'acharne sur lui. Certains vieux fous du village, qui pensent que Madara est mort, disent que Sasuke est sa réincarnation, qu'il n'est qu'un démon. Et Suishi... Lui, connaissait Madara et était convaincu qu'il avait tué son père durant une mission qu'ils étaient allés accomplir ensemble et dont seul Madara était revenu. Son père et lui étaient meilleurs amis, de plus, c'est après cet "accident" que Madara se venta d'avoir put atteindre le Mangekyou Sharingan... Toi qui es jeune, nous ne te l'avons pas dit... C'est un secret aussi bien gardé que celui du porteur de Kyuubi. Les adultes sont hypocrites... Et surtout...  
-Quoi encore?

Itachi avait un ton sec et froid, reprenant le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait quand il n'était pas avec son frère.

-Depuis le moment put nous avons découvert cette ressemblance effrayante entre ton frère et Madara, il a plusieurs fois été question de savoir si nous laissions ou non la vie sauve à Sasuke. Parfois même durant les réunions du clan, nous en parlons encore, mais nous avons déjà décidé de ne pas céder à ce genre de caprices cruels de vieillards séniles en manque d'autorité. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, les sacrifices humains sont quelque chose dont il est hors de question.

Itachi fit signe à sa mère de se taire. Il en trop entendu de stupidités pour ce jour là. Il rendit la photo qu'il avait en main pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et s'allonger sur son lit, replongeant dans ses pensées.  
Quelle cruelle ironie... L'homme qu'il haïssait le plus pour avoir gâcher sa vie et celle de son clan, ressemblait trait pour trait à son petit frère qu'il aimait tant...  
Après tout il s'en fichait. Ce n'était que son apparence, Sasuke était loin, très loin de ressembler à Madara intérieurement. Il aimait son petit frère, c'était tout, il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Itachi passa plusieurs heures dans sa chambre avant de se décider à en sortir pour aller chercher son cadet à l'Académie, même s'il ne sortait que dans une heure. Il quitta sa demeure, traversant les quartiers Uchiwas puis ensuite le village, sous les regards insistants des passants. Tout le monde était au courant pour Suishi et tout le monde, évidemment, le suspectait d'être son assassin. Qu'il ose se balader en pleine rue durant la journée d'un air aussi dégagé leur apparaissait ni plus ni moins comme une insulte et un défit arrogant.

L'aîné Uchiwa arriva devant l'Académie où il n'y avait encore aucun parent. Il s'adossa à un arbre, les bras croisés contre son torse, attendant patiemment la sonnerie symbolisant la fin des cours.

-Itachi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant l'Académie?  
-Ça fait les lustres que nous ne t'avions pas vu à l'intérieur du village en dehors des mission.

Le porteur du nom tourna la tête vers la source de ces paroles qui s'adressait à lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux ninjas qu'il connaissait bien, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus collègues qu'amis. Néanmoins ils avaient prit la peine de lui adresser la parole, alors le plus poli était de leur répondre.

-Et vous, vous n'avez toujours pas conclut Asuma et Kurenai?

Les joues des deux ninjas prirent une teinte rouge en entendant les propos moqueurs d'Itachi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Itachi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Mon frère sort de l'Académie dans peu de temps et puisque je passais par là et n'avais rien à faire, je viens le chercher.

Un silence durant quelques secondes s'installa. Le couple d'amoureux transis le regardait étrangement.

-Quoi?  
-Tu as changé.  
-Ah?  
-En quelques phrases, tu nous a plus dit de mots qu'en toutes nos conversations précédentes réunies. Tu parais moins froid et tendu, je n'aurais pas imaginé avant te voir venir chercher ton petit frère à l'école.

Voir Itachi ainsi changé et ouvert faisait sourire la jeune femme qui lui parlait. Tout trois entamèrent une petite conversation, se racontant certaines choses nouvelles arrivées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Asuma dut s'absenter pour aller acheter des cigarettes, laissant Itachi seul avec Kurenai.  
La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là et Sasuke fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Celui-ci, voyant son frère en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme, sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il courut vers son frère, attrapant sa main et se mettant entre lui et la jeune femme. Le plus jeune regardait Kurenai dans les yeux avec un air de défit, serrant un peu plus fort ses mains autour de celle de son aîné. La jeune femme, elle, passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit avec un sourire.

-C'est lui ton petit frère? Il est mignon, il te ressemble beaucoup.

Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir encore plus et sa mâchoire trembler, tant il était tenté de mordre cette main qui avait osé se poser dans ses cheveux. Il tourna juste la tête vers son frère, prenant ensuite appui sur les épaules de celui-ci pour soulever ses jambes du sol et les nouer autour des hanches du plus âgé. Itachi eut un petit rire et serra ses bras autour de son cadet pour le garder contre lui.

-Nii-san, j'ai mal aux jambes et je suis fatigué. Rentrons.  
-On y va Sasuke. A bientôt Kurenai, passe le au revoir à Asuma.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, attendri par la scène. Alors que les deux frères s'éloignaient, Sasuke enlaça fortement le cou de son frère avec ses bras, posant sa tête contre l'épaule musculeuse, adressant un regard emplit de défit et un sourire cruellement satisfait et vainqueur, à la jeune femme qui parlait avec son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Il alla même jusqu'à lui tirer la langue pour se moquer d'elle. Celle-ci eut un petit rire devant la réaction du petit frère d'Itachi.

-Sasuke, ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux?  
-Hm...

Le plus jeune resserra son étreinte en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure de son frère.

-A moi...  
-Et possessif en plus.

Itachi serra un peu plus son petit frère contre lui avec un sourire, entendant un petit soupir triste de la part de son cadet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke?  
-Cette femme là...  
-Kurenai?  
-Oui. Elle est... Belle...

Itachi arrêta net sa marche en entendant la dernière phrase de son cadet. Quand il se remit à marcher, l'aîné s'engagea dans une ruelle isolée. Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir, Itachi fit descendre son petit frère de ses hanches et le plaqua gentiment contre un mur. Il colla son corps contre celui de son petit frère, perdant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'embrassant amoureusement. Itachi se décolla de son cadet au bout de quelques minutes, trop courtes, pour reprendre une bouffée d'air vitale. Il regarda son petit frère dans les yeux, commençant à lui parler d'une voix ferme mais douce.

-Sasuke, n'ose même pas imaginer ce genre de choses. Ce n'est qu'une connaissance. Elle a beau être jolie, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de physique ce genre de choses et tu le sais, c'est plus profond. C'est toi que je veux, pas elle, ni personne d'autre. Alors ne va pas te faire ce genre de scénarios absurdes.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, faisant un sourire rassuré à son frère, qui l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne repartent côte à côte en direction de leur demeure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sasuke se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre.

-Nii-san, ce soir je dois étudier jusqu'à tard ce soir, j'ai un test demain...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras dormir avec moi demain.

Le cadet adressa un sourire à son grand frère avant de monter dans sa chambre, d'où il ne redescendit que brièvement pour le dîner. Lorsque Itachi remonta dans la sienne, il sorti ses deux Katanas, qu'il posa sur la table basse, il prit ensuite son Togu(1) qu'il posa aussi sur la table pour l'ouvrir, sortant premièrement une feuille de Nuguigami(2). Itachi prit l'un de ses Katanas, qu'il retira de son Saya (3). L'odeur forte de Choji Abura(4), qu'il avait mit pour ôter l'odeur du sang et calmer les esprits de ceux qu'il avait tuer avec cette arme, lui fit froncer les sourcils une fraction de seconde. Il posa la lame sur ses genoux, tenant le Tsuka(5) d'une main et posant la lame sur ses cuisses, prenant soin que le Ha(6) soit assez éloigné de son corps pour ne pas le blesser. De l'autre main, il plaça la feuille de Nuguigami entre son index, son majeur et son pouce, puis pinça la lame au niveau du Habaki(7) entre ses trois doigts qui tenaient le Nuguigami, le faisant doucement glisser sur tout le long de la lame, du Tsuba(8) au Kissaki(9) , pour essuyer toute trace de cette huile odorante, prenant soin de ne faire courir ses doigts que sur le Mune(10), sans dépasser le Hi(11). Le Toshin(12) de son Katana aillant des Bo-hi(13), il dut prendre soin de bien essuyer les restes de Abura Choji à ces endroits avec le bout de ses doigts recouverts du Nuguigami.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa le Nuguigami usagé à part sur la table, puis sortit une des deux pierres à affûter que contenait le Togu. Il sortit celle aux grains les plus fins pour aiguiser au mieux la lame. Il affûta avec soin et méticulosité le Ha de la lame durant plusieurs minutes. Quand il fut assez aiguisé à son goût, Itachi rangea la pierre à affûter dans le Togu, pour en sortir le Uchiko(14) , appliquant de petites tapes sur tout le long de la lame pour y déposer de la poudre à polir. Itachi rangea le Uchiko quand il eû finit, pour reprendre une nouvelle feuille de Nuguigami et appliquer le même processus que celui pour enlever le Choji Abura. Lorsque le Toshin fut entièrement poli, il posa à part l'autre morceau de Nuguigami usagé, avant de prendre un petit morceau de tissus blanc dans le Togu et de sortir le flacon de Tsubaki Abura(15) . Il imbiba le petit morceau de tissus, avant de ranger le flacon d'huile floral et de reprendre le même processus que quand il avait enlevé l'huile usagé, prenant toujours soin que la peau de ses doigts n'entre jamais en contact avec la lame(16) . Une fois le rituel achevé, Itachi rangea avec précaution la lame dans son Saya, avant de la mettre de côté et de recommencer la même chose avec l'autre.

Alors qu'il affûtait le Ha avec la pierre à affûter, Itachi entendit un bruit sourd venant du couloir. Il posa son arme et la pierre sur la table puis se dirigea vers sa porte pour la faire coulisser doucement. Il vit son petit frère, assit à terre, dos à lui, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il avait l'air à peine réveillé et il pleurait, ce qui inquiéta son aîné.

-Sasuke?  
-J'ai... J'ai fais... Un cauchemar...

Itachi se mit à genoux pour enlacer son cadet et poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Viens, entre.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre de son aîné, qui le coucha dans son lit avant de se remettre à affûter son Katana.

-Tu devrais te rendormir Sasuke, tu as étudier une grande partie de l'après-midi et de ce soir. Je suis là maintenant, je reste près de toi. Je dois finir ça, après je te rejoins.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ses larmes avaient cessé depuis le baiser de son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il repensait à l'horrible cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller et ne voulait pas se rendormir en sachant qu'il allait y replonger. Itachi s'en rendit compte et lui parla d'une voix douce, aimante et bienveillante.

-Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar? Ça te soulagerais peut-être et tu pourrais te rendormir tranquillement.  
-Oui... J'ai rêvé... J'ai rêvé de toi... Tu t'éloignais de moi en disant "Je m'en vais Sasuke, je ne reviendrais ni demain, ni le jour d'après". Je t'ai demandé "Quand est-ce que tu reviens Nii-san?" et tu m'as répondu "Je ne reviendrais jamais Sasuke".

En entendant ses mots, Itachi sentit son coeur comme rater un battement et se serrer, lui faisant atrocement mal. Il essayait de continuer à affûter son arme en silence, tentant de garder son calme, écoutant attentivement son frère. Les larmes de celui-ci avaient recommencées à couler.

-Au début, je pensais que c'était une blague. Mais quelques minutes après j'ai compris que tu étais sérieux et j'ai couru dans la direction où tu étais partit... J'ai couru... J'ai couru... Jusqu'à arriver à la forêt où tu passes ton temps à t'entraîner... Et j'ai vu un homme debout, de dos... Il avait une chemise blanche et des cheveux noirs en bataille... Je ne voyais pas son visage et je n'ai pas fait attention au reste... Parce que... J'ai vu... Que tu étais étendu par terre... A ses pieds...

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère qui essayait d'arrêter ses sanglots.

-Moi?  
-Oui... Il avait un Katana dans la main. Toi tu avais des blessures. Tu étais... En train de... Mourir... Je savais qu'il allait te donner le coup de grâce avec ce Katana. Mais j'ai couru vers vous deux. Je me suis interposé, je me suis mit à genoux à côté de toi. Je t'ai protégé avec mon corps en m'allongeant sur toi et en disant "Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Nii-san? Ne tuez pas Nii-san!". Et finalement... Ça n'a pas fini en vrai cauchemar... Parce que... Parce que... J'ai réussi... A... Te... Sau...Ver...

En finissant, Sasuke ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sanglots. Ses larmes redoublaient et son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts. En voyant la scène, le coeur d'Itachi se serra encore plus dans sa poitrine. Il posa la pierre à affûter et le Katana sur sa table basse, puis se dirigea vers son petit frère.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve Sasuke...

Itachi s'allongea à côté de son cadet, prenant le corps du plus jeune dans ses bras pour le serrer tendrement. Il embrassa ses lèvres avant de recommencer à parler, prononçant des mots qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dut dire.

-Je ne partirais jamais... Je serrais toujours là pour toi...  
-Tu me le promet...?

Itachi sentait son coeur devenir de plus en plus douloureux. Les yeux emplis de larmes, inquiets et apeurés de son petit frère qui le regardait, ne firent qu'accentuer cette douleur déjà vive. Il réussit tout de même à faire un sourire rassurant à son cadet.

-Je te le promet Sasuke...

Le plus âgé serra fortement le corps de son cadet contre lui, le berçant doucement pour le rendormir. Sasuke, lui, se rendormit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Itachi desserra son étreinte autour de son frère et se décolla de lui pour le regarder dormir.

Sasuke avait l'air si paisible. Il semblait faire un beau rêve cette fois-ci au vu du petit sourire qu'il affichait et de la douceur qui émanait de son visage. Itachi le regardait, son coeur continuait de le faire souffrir atrocement.

Soudain, des pensées atroces revinrent prendre place dans son esprit, torturant toujours plus son coeur douloureux.

Et si... Et si il prenait sa vie... Maintenant?(17)

Sasuke partirait tranquillement dans son sommeil, plongé dans ce si beau rêve qui le faisait sourire ainsi...

Itachi avala avec difficulté sa salive puis leva lentement ses mains, plus tremblantes que jamais, vers la gorge de son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à les serrer autour de ce cou, il resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le visage paisiblement endormit de son petit frère, tentant de trouver la force de finir ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il réussit finalement à positionner ses mains qui tremblaient violement autour du cou de son cadet.  
Il était si fin, si pale, si fragile... Tant qu'en serrant juste un peu, il aurait pu le briser.  
Les mains d'Itachi tremblaient de plus en plus, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler et surtout, ne plus voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il sentait les artères gorgées sang et de vie de son frère palpiter contre la peau de ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de briser ce cou si beau et si précieux, même s'il avait déjà fait tant de fois ce geste à d'autres.

Il n'y arrivait pas... Il ne pouvait pas...

Soudain, Itachi sentit une petite main attraper doucement un pant de son t-shirt, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il vit son petit frère élargir son sourire, blottissant son cou contre les mains de son aîné, qui, au lieu de lui faire peur, semblaient le rassurer. Il était toujours paisiblement endormit.

-Nii-san...

Itachi sentit son coeur douloureux battre plus rapidement. Son petit frère était en train de rêver de lui. Il vit le sourire de l'enfant s'élargir encore, appuyant un peu plus son cou contre les doigts de son grand frère qu'il trouvait rassurant.

-Aishiteru... Nii-san...

En entendant ces mots, Itachi sentit ses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que son petit frère lui disait oralement qu'il l'aimait. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait alors que lui essayait de prendre sa vie.  
Itachi retira ses mains du cou de son cadet, serrant fortement contre lui ce corps endormit. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements du coeur de Sasuke, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Il laissait couler ses larmes contre le torse de son cadet, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son corps secoué de soubresauts, tremblant, sanglotant.

-Sasuke... Sasuke...

Il appelait son frère d'une voix tremblante à cause des larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à ce corps chaud comme à sa vie, comme si elle en dépendait. Il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher, il ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas. Ses larmes abondantes continuaient à couler contre le torse de son petit frère, alors qu'il murmurait quelques mots contre le corps endormit, des mots qu'il répéta encore et encore.

-Sasuke... Sasuke... Moi aussi je t'aime... Sasuke...

(1) Set d'affûtage pour les Katanas.  
(2) Papier de riz abrasif pour les lames de Katanas.  
(3) Huile de clou de girofle pour lames, cela les protége de l'oxydation.  
(4) Fourreau.  
(5) Manche du Katana.  
(6) Bord tranchant d'un Katana.  
(7) Petit anneau d'acier qui relit la lame d'un Katana au manche.  
(8) Garde de la lame.  
(9) Extrémité de la lame.  
(10) Bord non tranchant du Katana.  
(11) Ligne de la lame séparant le Ha du Mune.  
(12) Partie entière de la lame qui sort du manche, donc comprenant le Ha et le Mune. La lame continue dans le manche, cette partie là est appelée Nagako. On peut retirer le manche, oui, mais je vais vous épargner cette partie là, je pense que vous avez assez mal au crâne avec toute les définitions que je vous donne :P.  
(13) Rainures ou inscriptions gravées sur le Toshin.  
(14) Boule souvent rouge accrochée à un manche en bois et remplit de poudre pour polir les lames.  
(15) Huile de Camélia, utilisé au même usage que le Choji Abura. Il a une meilleur odeur que celui-ci, mais il paraîtrait qu'il soit un moins bon anti oxydant et qu'il couvre moins bien les odeurs comme le sang.  
(16) Quand on applique le rituel de soin d'un Katana, ou quand on utilise un Katana, on ne pose pas ses gros doigts sâles comme propres dessus. Parce que la peau, même si est sèche, reste acide, si vous ne reprenez pas le rituel en entier juste après que vos doigts aient touchés la lame, vous vous rendrez compte au bout de quelques heures qu'il y aura une trace d'oxydation pile à l'endroit où ils l'auront touché et là c'est irréversible. De plus, plus la qualité est grande, plus la lame s'oxyde rapidement si vous posez vos doigts dessus. Bien qu'étant une arme redoutable, étrangement, à ce niveau là, c'est très fragile un Katana.  
Si vous êtes plus des visuels et voulez mieux comprendre, voilà une petite photo qui vous montre les différents parties d'un Katanas si ça vous intéresse ou vous aide :P : .  
(17) Je suis gentil j'ai hésité à arrêter à ce moment là.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard certes et excusez moi T_T. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, sinon, pour me dire que ce chapitre est encore pire que les autres et pour toutes menaces de mort vous savez où me joindre xD.  
Je pense que je vous ai un peu beaucoup gavé avec ma description du rituel de soin d'un Katana mais va savoir pourquoi, je pensais que cela était important... Après tout c'est avec ces armes qu'il va devoir prendre la vie des membres de sa famille...  
Comment je connais ce rituel?  
Depuis quelques années, je suis bretteur à deux Katana, j'ai appris l'art de se battre avec deux Katanas dans un Dojo qui existe depuis longtemps ici.( et je dis bien art parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose de beau à voir, dans la section où je suis, c'est plus des danses avec des sabres... Ça n'a pas vraiment de nom parce que c'est peu connu et pratiqué, c'est un vieil art martial Japonais qu'on dit être une des branches éloigné du Kenjutsu ( littéralement "Technique du sabre" ) ... Disons que ce que je fais est à l'Aïkido ce que la Capoeira est au Karaté... Excusez moi de la comparaison minable mais je sais pas comment expliquer x'D!) .  
J'ai un Sensei là bas, Migami-sensei. Il m'a beaucoup apprit de cet art et m'a suivit de mes Bokkens ( sabres de bois ) jusqu'à l'utilisation de vrai Katanas.  
Et Migami-sensei a une chose que l'on appelle un baffeur( et oui, cette merde existe vraiment =_= ) ...  
Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de coups de baffeur que je me suis prit derrière la tête pendant que je nettoyais mes Katanas =_=...  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a taper derrière la tête avec son instrument de torture xD! Ni le nombre de fois où il m'a engueuler en Japonais et où j'ai faillit éclater de rire parce que je comprenais rien XD... Et le nombre de fois où il m'a menacé de se servir de moi comme Tameshigiri O_O... Pas compris? Ok, je vous explique ce qu'est- un Tameshigiri xD... C'est une sorte de poteau de paille ou de bambou qu'on doit trancher d'un coup sec pour tester le tranchant de la lame de Katana... Quelqu'un veut essayer xD?  
Nan mais, au début je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi... Mais avec le temps j'ai appris, encore aujourd'hui je continue de nettoyer mes Katanas avec lui et encore aujourd'hui, vu que je suis maladroit comme pas possible, je me prend encore les coups de baffeur derrière la tête parce que je fais encore parfois des bêtises -_-. Le pas doué de la vie que je suis xD!

Bon fallait bien que je détende un peu l'atmosphère parce que même moi je pleurais en finissant d'écrire ce chapitre à la con, si je m'étais pas fait rire, je serais partit chercher une corde lool xD.

Je vous laisse, merci infiniment de m'avoir lu et de votre soutient à tous. A très vite pour un prochain chapitre :).


	15. Besoin d'oublier

Sasuke se réveilla sans ouvrir directement les yeux, sentant quelque chose d'agréablement chaud blotti contre son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux noirs profond, il posa son regard sur le corps contre lui. Son frère était là, la tête posé sur son torse, les bras serrés fortement autour de lui, il était endormi. Sasuke caressa les cheveux de son aîné avant de se défaire à contre coeur de la douce étreinte et de se lever pour sortir à pas de loup de la chambre de son frère. Il se prépara rapidement mais ne descendit pas immédiatement après. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour le regarder dormir durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son aîné n'ouvre les yeux. Sasuke remarqua que son frère avait les pommettes et le nez anormalement rose vif.

-Nii-san... Tu... Tu as pleuré?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attirer son petit frère contre lui pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, puis son cou fin qu'il avait essayer de briser la veille. Il serra un peu plus le corps de son petit frère contre lui et Sasuke se rendit vite compte que son frère allait mal, il agissait bizarrement, semblait à moitié absent.

-Reste là aujourd'hui...  
-Mais, Nii-san... J'ai école aujourd'hui et j'ai un test, tu te rappelles...  
-Non, je ne m'en rappelais pas. Et je m'en fous.  
-Nii-san, je ne peux pas rater les cours sans motif.  
-Dis à Kaa-san que tu es malade. Reste avec moi...  
-Je voudrais bien Nii-san, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois y aller, je reviendrais vite ce soir, je pourrais passer un moment avec toi et...

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il plaqua son petit frère sous lui, le dominant ainsi totalement.

-Ferme ta grande gueule Sasuke.

Le plus jeune regardait en silence son frère sans comprendre. Jamais il ne lui avait parler avec un ton pareil, aussi froid, presque méchant. Sasuke vit dans les yeux de son frère que celui-ci craquait, qu'il était complètement à bout de nerfs. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas comprit sur le coup qu'Itachi avait besoin de lui maintenant et pas à un autre moment. Il était troublé de voir son frère dans un tel état, néanmoins il essaya de le calmer.

-Tu me fais peur Nii-san...

En entendant ces mots murmurés, en voyant le regard de son petit frère, Itachi se réveilla de sa transe. Il se dégagea du corps de son cadet, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il affichait une expression brisée, son regard était totalement perdu. Il réussit tout de même à balbutier quelques mots.

-Je suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je... Je voulais pas te faire peur, je...

Itachi plongea son visage dans ses mains, comme s'il espérait y trouver une once de calme. Il sentit rapidement les bras de son cadet se nouer autour de lui, posant tendrement sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je reste ici aujourd'hui.  
-Non, tu dois aller à l'Académie. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je vais mieux, tu peux y aller...  
-Non, je reste ici. Je demanderais à Iruka-sensei de me faire passer le test une autre fois. Tu es beaucoup plus important pour moi et tu as besoin de moi.

Sasuke releva la tête de son frère d'une main pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. A chaque fois que le plus jeune essayait de séparer ses lèvres de celles de son aîné, celui-ci les capturaient la seconde suivante, approfondissant toujours un peu plus le baiser. Itachi semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser partir mais finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se décida à laisser son frère reprendre son souffle. Sasuke restait muet, les lèvres et les joues rosies par le baiser, le regard embrumé, le coeur battant fort et rapidement. Jamais son frère ne lui avait donner un baiser aussi intense, il en frissonnait. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, le cadet, encore étourdit, se décolla de son frère.

-Je... Je vais dire à Kaa-san que je reste ici...  
-Je t'accompagne.

Ils se levèrent du lit pour se rendre dans le salon. Itachi resta sur le pas de la porte et vit son frère continuer d'avancer vers leur mère qui semblait sur le point de partir.

-Kaa-san...

En entendant la voix embrumée de son cadet, Mikoto se retourna puis se mit à genoux devant Sasuke, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne vas pas bien? Ton visage est rouge!

La mère posa sa main sur le front de son fils cadet pour vérifier sa température.

-Tu es brûlant de fièvre! Retourne te coucher, tu n'iras pas à l'école comme ça!

Sasuke hocha la tête, puis tourna les talons pour remonter dans sa chambre, toujours avec cet air troublé qu'il avait depuis l'intense baiser de son frère. Mikoto se redressa, regardant son fils s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis soupira d'un air inquiet.

-Ça tombe vraiment mal, je dois sortir aujourd'hui...  
-Je peux m'occuper de Sasuke.  
-Tu ferais ça?

Itachi hocha la tête, tandis que sa mère prit une mine soulagée.

-Merci.

Sur ces mots, Mikoto sortit de la pièce puis de la demeure, laissant ainsi ses deux fils seuls. Itachi monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, où son cadet était revenu et avait prit place en s'asseyant sur le lit. Itachi s'assit à côté son frère, caressant ses joues avec ses mains avant d'attirer son visage au sien pour capturer encore une fois ses lèvres en un baiser que Sasuke brisa quelques secondes plus tard. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son frère, les serrant doucement.

-Attends Itachi...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler...  
-Mais t'as jamais envie de parler de quoi que ce soit qui te concernes...! Pourquoi tu te renfermes comme ça? Tu n'iras jamais mieux si tu gardes tout pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis là maintenant...  
-Je sais Sasuke... Mais je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain comme ça. J'ai besoin de temps...  
-Je sais Itachi, j'imagine que tu ais besoin de temps. Je sais que j'en demande trop et trop rapidement. Tu as déjà beaucoup changer en quelques semaines. Mais Itachi... Itachi, je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment... Mais comprends que je n'ai aucune envie d'aimer un étranger, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui s'éloigne de moi. Tu comprends ça?  
-Oui, bien sûr que je comprends...

Sasuke mêla ses doigts à ceux de son aîné, lui donnant un petit baiser chaste en lui adressant un petit sourire doux.

-Je t'aime Itachi... Tu m'aimes aussi?  
-Oui... Bien sûr...  
-Dit-le moi.

Itachi laissa ses lèvres dessiner un petit sourire sur son visage.

-Je t'aime Sasuke...

Le porteur du nom sentit ses joues rougir. Il adressa un petit sourire à son aîné avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'il aimait.

-Finalement, j'aurais regretté d'aller à l'Académie.  
-J'aurais regretté aussi. Mais j'aurais compris que tu partes... J'ai agis comme un abrutit tout à l'heure je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a prit...  
-N'y pense plus, c'est oublié. Je savais que tu ne me ferais aucun mal, j'ai vu que tes gestes n'étaient pas agressifs. Tu allais juste mal. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir poussé à bout alors que je voyais que tu allais si mal...  
-Je t'ai quand même fais peur...  
-C'étais pour que tu arrêtes et que tu te ressaisisses que j'ai dit ça. Si j'avais été agressif, on en aurait souffert tout les deux. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, au contraire. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

Sasuke prit les mains de son aîné pour les placer autour de son cou.

-Même comme ça, même si tu étais fou de rage... Je n'aurais pas peur. Je sais très bien que tu ne serrerais jamais tes doigts, parce que tu n'oserais jamais me faire du mal, tu ne pourrais pas. Et j'ai confiance en toi...

Ce geste réveilla les souvenirs de la veille. Itachi sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, d'un côté touché et comblé par l'amour et la confiance aveugle de son cadet, mais de l'autre, cela le brisa encore plus d'imaginer qu'il allait bientôt devoir le trahir. Son regard se voila de tristesse et Sasuke s'en rendit compte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien...

Itachi retira ses mains du cou fin et fragile de son petit frère, de peur de malencontreusement le blesser

-Itachi...  
-Je ne peux pas t'en parler Sasuke, même si je le voulais...  
-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? C'est en rapport avec une mission de l'ANBU? Du clan? Je ne vois que ça qui puisse t'affecter à ce point.

L'aîné fut surprit par l'effrayante logique dont faisait preuve son petit frère et surtout sa capacité à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

-C'est ça? Ou...

Sasuke parut soudain attristé en arrêtant sa phrase. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer à parler avec une boule dans la gorge, sûrement dut à la peur d'entendre la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

-Ou... C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal...?

Le cadet semblait sérieusement redouter la réponse que son aîné allait lui donner. Pour le rassurer, son frère embrassa plusieurs fois doucement ses lèvres, l'attirant doucement contre lui.

-Non... Non, bien sûr que non... Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ce genre de bêtises? Au contraire Sasuke... Tu es l'une des seules raisons qui me donne le courage de rester... Voir même la seule...

Sasuke lui sourit, rassuré de savoir qu'il l'aidait. Il se blottit contre le torse de son aîné, posant sa tempe contre sa poitrine pour entendre son coeur battre. Le plus jeune posa une de ses mains fines sur le torse de son aîné, le caressant doucement par dessus le t-shirt.

-Itachi?  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que je peux... Voir tes cicatrices?

Itachi adressa un léger sourire à son frère, avant de le décoller doucement de lui pour retirer le vêtement noir qui cachait le haut de son corps affreusement meurtri. Il n'avait aucune honte à montrer son corps à Sasuke, il n'avait pas peur de son regard parce qu'il savait que son frère ne le jugerait jamais. Le plus jeune n'avait aucun dégoût dans le regard, il ne ressentait pas de pitié à son égard. Il l'acceptait et il l'aimait ainsi. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Itachi désirait. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres ou que l'on pleure sur son sort, il voulait juste de la compréhension. De la compréhension et de la tolérance.

L'aîné regarda attentivement son petit frère, qui semblait hypnotisé et intrigué. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu ses cicatrices à la lumière du jour, elles lui avaient toujours été exposées la nuit et à une lumière artificielle. Ainsi dévoilées à celle du jour, il pouvait voir tout leur détails. Leur profondeurs, à quel points elles tranchaient avec le reste de la peau de son frère, leur nombre si impressionnant. Les épaules de son frère en étaient couvertes, elles étaient moins nombreuses sur son torse fin, il n'en avait que peu sur son ventre plat et ferme et ses bras n'en possédaient pas la moindre trace. Le collier à trois boucles qu'il portait autour du cou et reposant sur ses clavicules depuis que Sasuke lui avait offert s'accommodait parfaitement avec cette peau nacrée, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune.  
Dans sa contemplation fascinée, Sasuke bougea en silence, se positionnant dans le dos de son frère pour regarder le reste. La longue queue de cheval de son aîné le gênait, il entreprit d'encore une fois défaire le ruban blanc qui tenait ainsi ses cheveux, par simple caprice car il le préférait avec les cheveux libérés. Il fit ensuite passer les longues mèches de fils de soie noire par dessus les épaules de son aîné. Il voulait voir toutes ses cicatrices.  
C'était la partie de son corps qui en portait le plus, surtout celle de ses épaules jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Elle en était recouverte, les longues cicatrices se coupaient, s'entrecoupait sur la peau pale d'Itachi, s'estompant légèrement entre la moitié et le bas de son dos.

Itachi sentit soudain les doigts fins de son cadet redessiner doucement les cicatrices qu'ils touchaient. Ce simple geste l'électrisait, jamais il n'avait imaginé que ses cicatrices que lui même qualifiait d'immondes, de répugnantes, puissent être la source d'un tel bien être. Il laissa son corps frissonner de plaisir sous ces tendre caresses qu'il n'avait que trop peu reçut durant sa vie. Il sentit son petit son petit frère poser ses lèvres à l'endroit où ses cicatrices étaient les plus nombreuses, le faisant ainsi se sentir au comble du bonheur.

-Même tes cicatrices son belles...

Itachi sourit, flatté du compliment et du sous-entendu que son frère venait de lui faire. Sasuke se replaça devant son frère, plongeant ses mains dans les deux épaisses mèches éternelles qui encadraient le visage de son aîné, l'entraînant avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait en tirant gentiment dessus. Son grand frère lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

-Dis, Nii-san... Il y a une question bête que je me pose de temps en temps mais que je t'ai jamais posé.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Pourquoi tu gardes toujours ces deux mèches sur ton visage?

Itachi esquiva la question en en posant une autre.

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu as les mêmes?  
-Pour te ressembler...

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit. Son frère était vraiment trop mignon. Il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui avait comprit la ruse.

-Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que ta manoeuvre d'esquive marchera avec moi Nii-san.

Le plus jeune eut un petit sourire, satisfait d'avoir sut si bien lire en son aîné, qui, lui, répondit avec un soupir résigné et un clin d'oeil complice.

-Perspicace... Hé bien... Disons que mère nature devait s'ennuyer à mourir, qu'elle dut décider de faire un massacre pour s'amuser et que ces deux mèches servent à limiter les dégâts.  
-Itachi... C'est moi ou tu es en train de me dire... Que tu oses te trouver moche?  
-Disons que ce mot est un euphémisme de ce que je ressens vraiment.

Sasuke resta sans voix.

-Tu te fous de moi?  
-Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

Le plus jeune resta encore une fois sans voix. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait imaginé... Son frère complexé par son physique.

-Itachi... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu viens de me sortir?  
-Ce n'est pas sensé en être une.  
-Tu sais quoi? Tait-toi. Tait-toi parce que je sens que je vais te taper dessus. Même si j'imagine que ce sera la dernière chose que je ferais. Toutes les filles te courent après et toi tu... Non, ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux.

Sasuke était abasourdi. Il n'aurait vraiment jamais imaginé ça de son frère. Il était toujours si sûr de lui, si confiant. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il ferait passé ce complexe qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le cadet réfléchit à une idée de sujet sur lequel dériver. Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose qui lui donna un étrange sourire. Il lâcha les cheveux de son frère pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

-Dis... Itachi...  
-Oui?  
-A ce que j'ai vu... Kaa-san est sortie, non?  
-Oui.  
-Et Ôto-san est au commissariat...  
-Oui.  
-Tous les membres du clan son allés rejoindre leur poste...  
-Oui.  
-Et nous... Nous sommes à la maison pour toute la journée...  
-Oui.  
-Seuls...  
-Oui.  
-Tout seuls...

Sasuke adressa un regard et un sourire à son aîné qu'un enfant de son age ne devrait pas avoir. La façon qu'il eut de légèrement se mordre la lèvre inférieur n'avait rien d'innocent. Itachi qui n'avait pas comprit l'allusion directement la saisi finalement, ce qui le fit sourire largement.

-Sasuke...  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit un peu plus à la réponse innocente, sans vraiment l'être, de son frère.

-Petit pervers...  
-Et je tire ça d'où à ton avis?  
-Serais-tu en train d'oser me traiter moi de pervers?  
-Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Oui.  
-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Sasuke...  
-Et moi j'adore jouer...

Sasuke continuait de regarder son frère dans les yeux avec le même regard tandis que son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et que ses joues rougirent.

-Bien... Parfait... Si tu aimes jouer alors... Jouons...

Sur ces mots, Itachi posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, lui offrant un baiser passionné. Sasuke sentit son aîné attraper ses poignets dans une de ses mains et les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que son frère avait déjà prit le t-shirt qu'il avait retirer quelques minutes plus tôt, s'en servant pour lui attacher les mains au lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je joue...  
-Tu veux dire que tu triches.  
-Autant toi tu adores jouer, autant moi... J'adore tricher...

Itachi sourit à son petit frère en un sourire tendre et joueur, bien qu'une lueur de perversité subsistait. Il s'amusa à taquiner du bout de la langue le cou pale de son petit frère, qu'il sentait frissonner sous lui à chaque contact avec cette partie qui lui était si sensible. Itachi releva doucement le t-shirt de son frère jusqu'à ses poignets, le laissant ainsi car étant dans l'incapacité de l'enlever à ce moment là. Il colla son corps chaud contre celui de son frère, se plaisant à sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Il laissa glisser son corps légèrement plus bas, embrassant le torse pâle de son cadet. Sa langue curieuse goûta cette délicieuse peau douce, pur fruit de la tentation. Le plus âgé laissa sa langue dessiner des sillons transparent sur la peau de son petit frère. Il fini par attraper entre ses lèvres un téton rose de son cadet, le mordillant gentiment et laissant sa langue jouer avec, arrachant à Sasuke quelques petits soupir de plaisir. Alors qu'Itachi continuait à torturer gentiment le grain de chaire rose, il laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son petit frère, tirant doucement sur le short blanc qu'il descendit en même temps que le boxer. Il se sentait plus pressé que la dernière fois, aveuglé et se laissant totalement aller sous le désir qu'il ressentait envers son cadet.

Itachi faufila ses mains entre les cuisses chaudes et accueillantes de son cadet, caressant cette peau si douce et tendre. Ses lèvres délaissèrent le téton rose qu'elles torturaient, il laissa glisser sa langue sur la peau de son petit frère, goûtant son être, il lui fit tracer un sillon transparent sur le ventre de son petit frère, jouant ensuite à redessiner les contours de son nombril. L'aîné ouvrit un peu plus les jambes de son cadet, qui se laissa faire sans aucune résistance. Itachi décolla ses lèvres de la peau de son petit frère pour lécher consciencieusement trois de ses doigts, avant de glisser cette main aux doigts humides jusqu'à l'intimité de son cadet. Il fit doucement pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre étroite, s'attirant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé de la part de son petit frère. L'aîné commença un mouvement de va et viens régulier, rajoutant rapidement un deuxième doigt. De son autre main libre, il emprisonna la virilité dressée de son cadet, y appliquant le même rythme que celui qu'il faisait en lui avec ses doigts. Pour détendre ses muscles contractés, Itachi commença quelques mouvements de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts. Il entendait son petit frère pousser de petits soupirs de plaisir, ce qui le poussa à rajouter un dernier doigt et recommencer les va et viens en lui.

Sans prévenir, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Sasuke et aussi sa main de son membre, ce qui lui attira plusieurs grognements de mécontentement et de frustration. Il adressa un sourire à son petit frère, remontant sur son corps pour embrasser ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait son pantalon noir, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, entraînant son boxer dans le même mouvement. Itachi allongea son corps sur celui de son frère, savourant le contact de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre. L'aîné posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet, les faisant doucement glisser sur ses bras et ses avant bras, recouvert du tissus blanc des arm warmers qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il les lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il continua son chemin, passant sur le t-shirt de son petit frère, qu'il avait relevé à défaut de l'enlever à cause de l'entrave de ses poignet. Justement, il posa ses mains sur les poignets attachés au lit par son vêtement.

-Tu veux que je te détaches...?

Sasuke secoua la tête, désirant laisser à son frère le control total de son corps. Itachi lui sourit, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser, nouant en même temps les jambes de son frère autour de ses hanches. Il pénétra doucement l'antre étroite de son cadet, qui poussait des cris de plaisir mêlé de douleur. L'aîné s'enfonça entièrement en son cadet, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps que Sasuke s'habitue à son intrusion. Le plus jeune n'eut pas de larmes, la douleur, bien que présente, était beaucoup moins vive que la première fois. Il commença même à se cambrer pour accueillir plus profondément le sexe en érection de son frère en lui, faisant aussi quelques mouvements de hanches. Itachi poussa un gémissement grave et rauque, commençant une série de va et viens longs et lents en son cadet. Il referma une de ses main autour du membre de son petit frère, qui ne tarda pas à gémir à son tour. Il entendit Sasuke lui dire qu'il voulait plus, alors qu'il bougeait un peu plus les hanches en allant d'une voix sensuelle et emplit de désir le nom de son frère. Celui-ci perdait presque la raison et sa retenue tant cette voix lui titillait les sens. Il accéléra le rythme des va et viens sur le membre de son cadet et en lui, allant plus fort et plus loin à chaque coup de rein. Leurs cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce sans aucune retenue, les conduisant tout deux jusqu'à un orgasme intense et épuisant. Sasuke, jouit entre les doigts de son frère, qui, lui, se déversa profondément en lui.

Itachi retomba sur le corps de son cadet, tout deux étaient à bout de souffle. Le plus âgé se retira de son petit frère, s'allongeant à ses côtés et attirant son corps nu contre lui. Celui-ci, comblé, se laissa faire, tandis que l'aîné remontait les couvertures sur eux. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers et sourires, Sasuke allongea sa tête sur le torse d'Itachi, écoutant son coeur battre en laissant ses doigts redessiner une des nombreuses cicatrices qui couvrait ses pectoraux, embrassant ensuite cette cicatrice, souriant, il lui adressa quelques paroles à son frère.

-Itachi?  
-Oui mon amour?  
-Tu savais que la peau des cicatrices était beaucoup plus résistante que la peau normale?

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce chapitre, il n'était pas du tout prévu. Hier soir, j'avais ouvert une page pour écrire et mes mains se sont mises à écrire sans que je les contrôle vraiment. Au bout de quelques mots mit bout à bout, des idées me sont venues et j'avais envie de les écrire. J'ai hésité tout aujourd'hui à mettre ce chapitre en ligne parce que je ne le trouve pas si bien que ça et il n'est pas vraiment intéressant... J'avais un peu peur de décevoir ...  
Mais bon, finalement j'ai décidé de le publier ce chapitre qui ne sers à rien mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut =).


	16. Le temps

"Le temps n'a qu'une réalité, celle de l'Instant. Autrement dit, le temps est une réalité resserrée sur l'instant et suspendue entre deux néants."  
Gaston Bachelard, extrait de "L'intuition de l'instant".

La date d'échéance de la mission approchait dangereusement. Encore quelques jours et tout devait finir. Itachi était nerveux, stressé, il ne dormait presque plus, réfléchissant toujours à une quelconque solution, mais même un stratège comme lui n'en trouvait aucune. Sasuke se rendait compte que son frère allait mal et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le coeur de celui-ci du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient à table, leur mère constata qu'Itachi n'avait pas l'air bien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait presque plus rien.

-Ça ne va pas Itachi? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.  
-Si... Si ça va. C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim.

Mikoto poussa un petit soupir, montrant que pour cette fois elle acceptait ce petit mensonge mais que cela ne passerais pas la prochaine fois. Elle reprit ensuite la conversation qu'elle avait avec son mari. Sasuke remarqua que son frère avait l'air perdu et préoccupé. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire et immobile, il semblait être parti ailleurs.

Le plus jeune, assit pour une fois aux côtés et non en face de son frère, posa doucement une main sur la cuisse de son aîné, qui sursauta légèrement, semblant se réveiller de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers son petit frère, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il lut sur les lèvres de Sasuke un "Ça va pas?" muet. Itachi lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais son cadet le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour que cela marche. Il prit la main plus petite que la sienne, posée sur sa cuisse et la serra fortement mais avec douceur. Sasuke fit de même en lui adressant un regard amoureux, montrant à son frère qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait.

Leur mains restèrent jointes l'une à l'autre sous la table, cachant ce geste aux yeux de leurs parents. Itachi sentait son coeur s'apaiser uniquement par ce petit geste d'amour. Sentir son petit frère présent lui faisait un bien fou, il n'osait pas imaginer le moment où il perdrait cela. Il se sentait bien et n'avait pas le courage d'y penser. Il se contenta juste de regarder son cadet finir de manger, semblant avoir quelques problèmes pour utiliser ses baguettes de la main gauche. Itachi voulut libérer la main droite de son cadet, qu'il emprisonnait dans la sienne, mais lorsqu'il commença à desserrer son emprise, Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avec un regard noir lourd de menaces, le mettant au défit de ne serait-ce qu'oser imaginer que sa main pourrait partir incognito.

Le plus âgé sourit à son cadet, il était plus que mignon. Itachi dût se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour résister à une furieuse envie d'embrasser son frère sur le champs, devant leurs parents. Lorsqu'ils purent partir, ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné pour y passer la nuit.

Sasuke se blottit dans les bras de son frère pour s'endormir, il devait se lever tôt pour aller à l'Académie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il vit Itachi le regarder tendrement, il avait l'air fatigué.

-Mal dormit?  
-Non. Je n'ai pas dormit.  
-Quoi?! Pourquoi?  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Et puis je n'arrivais pas à défaire mes yeux de toi.

Le plus jeune se sentit rougir en entendant les propos de son aîné, mais il ne se laissa pas perturber par ces mots et continua de parler.

-Même si tu aimes me regarder dormir, tu as besoin de repos Itachi, tu dois dormir toi aussi.  
-Je préfère te regarder.  
-Itachi...  
-Ça va, je me reposerais.  
-Profites en pendant que je suis en cours, d'accord?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Je suis sérieux Itachi, je m'inquiète pour toi...  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.  
-Si je ne m'inquiétais pas, ça voudrais dire que je me fous complètement de toi et ce n'est pas le cas...

Itachi sourit à son petit frère avant de poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu as gagné, aujourd'hui je me repose.

Sasuke adressa un grand sourire rassuré à son aîné, avant de l'embrasser et se lever, partant dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Itachi, lui, restait allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Son frère venait à peine de partir mais il se sentait déjà si seul. Il tenta d'imaginer ce moment où il devrait prendre la vie de celui qu'il aimait mais à peine eut-il imaginé les premières images de cet acte atroce, qu'il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et l'étrangler. Il n'avait pas le courage d'imaginer ce genre de choses.

Malgré la fatigue, il se décida à se lever et se préparer avant de descendre, croisant son petit frère avant qu'il ne parte. Itachi resta seul dans la demeure après que ses parents ne l'ai quitté. Alors qu'il passait dans son salon pour retourner dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta quand ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur le meuble d'où sa mère avait sortit la photo de Madara.

L'aîné Uchiwa fut soudain prit d'une très violente crise de curiosité. Cela ne devait pas être la seule photo de Madara, évidemment que non. Peut-être qu'il y en avait encore quelques unes de lui plus âgé?  
A cette pensé, la curiosité d'Itachi doubla.

A quoi ressemblerait son petit frère plus tard?

L'adolescent s'approcha de ce meuble, ouvrant tiroir après tiroir pour trouver l'endroit où étaient rangées les photos. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il fouilla à l'intérieur, tentant d'en trouver au moins une de Madara. Après avoir regardé plus d'une trentaine de photos de sa famille, l'une d'entre elles, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, attira son regard.  
Il se reconnu dessus. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, mais déjà à cette époque il ne souriait que très peu. Sur cette photo, il semblait agacé et méfiant, de plus il n'était pas seul. Un homme avait une main posé sur le sommet de son crâne et semblait lui ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà longs. Cet homme portait une armure cuivrée, il affichait un petit sourire en coin et un regard qui semblait tout sauf sincère. Il avait aussi les mêmes cheveux mal coiffés de son petit frère, mais en beaucoup plus longs.

Itachi sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, il devina immédiatement que cet homme n'était autre que Madara. Sur cette photo, il semblait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Cela l'amusa de voir cette image qui, en quelques sortes, inversait les rôle entre lui et son cadet. Les traits de du visage de cet homme étaient fins, il possédait de grands yeux noirs mystérieux. Il était d'une beauté imposante, un charisme étouffant émanait de lui. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui, cela se voyait. De plus, son sourire était si faux, il semblait si peu sincère dans son geste et sa façon d'être.

Itachi rougit fortement en imaginant le visage de cet homme avec le sourire, le regard et l'expression si douce, si sincère que son frère avait. Il semblait plus de mille fois plus beau ainsi, son frère serait vraiment d'une splendeur sublime quand il deviendrait adulte. Il secoua la tête en se mettant une claque mentale, se trouvant tout bonnement ridicule de rougir sous un prétexte si futile. Il en alla même à se comparer à toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après. L'aîné Uchiwa commença à ranger les photos quand il tomba sur une autre qui attira son attention.

Le nom de Madara était écrit en bas de cette photo. Là, il semblait avoir entre quatorze et seize ans. Encore une fois il portait la même coiffure que son frère, mais sur cette photo, elle ne semblait que légèrement plus longue que celle que possédait Sasuke à ce moment là. Son regard était toujours aussi mauvais et il n'avait aucun sourire. Il était aussi toujours effroyablement beau. A peine Itachi eut cette pensée, qu'il se dit qu'il savait que son frère serait toujours au mille fois plus beau que cet homme.

Il rangea le reste des photos puis monta dans sa chambre. Il avait promit à Sasuke de se reposer un peu et les promesses, aussi petites soient-elles, symbolisaient beaucoup sur lui. Il s'endormit pour quelques heures, ne se réveillant que peu de temps avant l'heure où Sasuke sortait de l'Académie. Il se leva de son lit et quitta sa demeure pour se rendre devant le grand établissement scolaire et attendre impatiemment son petit frère. Lorsque le plus jeune sortit, il se dirigea vers son aîné pour prendre le chemin de leur demeure à ses côtés. Il glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné pour la serrer durant le trajet, mais Itachi la lâcha quelques secondes plus tard, encerclant de son bras les épaules de son cadet. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le geste de son grand frère, d'habitude il était plus distant avec lui en publique. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il était juste étonné. Il rendit son étreinte à son aîné, encerclant sa taille d'un bras en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se fichait du regard que les passants pouvaient poser sur eux tant qu'Itachi était là pour les lui faire oublier. Le chemin leur sembla beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. Ce genre de moments passaient vite, tellement vite, beaucoup trop vite.  
Tout comme les jours suivant, qui parurent passer à une vitesse effrayante pour Itachi.

C'était déjà la date fatale.

Ce matin là, Itachi se sentait effroyablement mal. Cela était compréhensible au vu de ce qu'il devait accomplir ce jour là. Son petit frère dormait encore dans ses bras, lui, n'avait pas put fermer l'oeil de la nuit, ses nerfs le maintenant éveillé. Sasuke se réveilla doucement, dévoilant ses yeux noirs après une nuit de sommeil. Il sourit à son grand frère et lui donna un petit baiser de bonjour.

Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres.

Itachi avait mal, mal de savoir que c'était la dernière fois, mal de penser à ce qu'il devrait faire à son petit frère. Il le regarda partir dans sa chambre pour se préparer comme il le faisait chaque matins, se levant ensuite pour se préparer lui aussi. Il descendit pour rejoindre ses parents, qu'il regarda d'un oeil insistant durant plusieurs minutes comme pour graver cette image dans son esprit. Quand son petit frère dût partir, il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de leur demeure. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Itachi le retourna pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sasuke, lui, se laissa dominer par les gestes passionnés de son frère, oubliant même que leurs parents pouvaient arriver à tout moment. L'aîné se sépara à contre coeur de son cadet en sentant que ses parents allaient arriver.

-Je t'accompagne...

L'attention de son frère fit sourire Sasuke alors qu'ils passaient la porte ensemble. Itachi marchait d'un pas lent, souhaitant que ce chemin ne se finisse jamais. Il fixait son petit frère qui marchait à ses côtés, perdu dans une multitude de pensées qu'il n'arrivait plus à décrypter. Il était perdu, il se sentait impuissant.

-Nii-san? Ça va pas?  
-Si. J'étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées...

L'aîné adressa un petit sourire douloureux à son cadet qui s'inquiétait. Celui-ci ne fut pas dupe et se promit de faire parler son frère quand il rentrerait de l'Académie le soir. Une fois arrivés devant l'établissement encore désert, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de serrer encore une fois de toute ses forces le corps de son frère contre le sien. Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte, il savait que son aîné se sentait mal mais ne voulait pas lui dire. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer à contre coeur. Itachi savait que c'était la dernière fois et cela lui faisait atrocement mal au coeur. Il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors il prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains pour regarder ces yeux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient pour poser ses lèvres sur siennes quelques secondes. Il se fichait que l'on puisse les voir ou non. Sasuke le regardait avec une expression surprise, le questionnant du regard sur son geste. Ses joues rosissaient légèrement, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

-Je t'aime Sasuke... Ne l'oubli jamais...

Le plus jeune rougit un peu plus, adressant un sourire et un regard emplit d'amour à son frère.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier? Je t'aime aussi Itachi... Ne l'oubli pas non plus...

Le plus âgé reprit son petit frère dans une étreinte désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir. Alors qu'il serrait son cadet de toute ses forces, il sentit le regard d'un couple de passants se poser sur eux, les regardant comme s'ils étaient anormaux. Itachi, qui étais déjà à bout de nerfs, activa son Sharingan et leur hurla dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Dégagez!

Sous le regard lourd de menace du Uchiwa, ils dévièrent leur regard puis partirent rapidement.

-Itachi, calme-toi...! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui? Tu es bizarre...

L'aîné lâcha à contre coeur son petit frère. Il désactiva son Sharingan en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne répondit pas à Sasuke, se contentant d'attendre avec lui qu'il rentre en classe. Itachi regarda son petit frère s'éloigner. Le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire et un dernier signe de main auquel il répondit, avant que Sasuke ne disparaîsse de sa vue. L'aîné Uchiwa s'éloigna en silence, il se sentait brisé, son coeur était douloureux, il savait ce qu'il devait accomplir et il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant que tout ne finisse.

Itachi retourna dans les quartiers Uchiwas. Il y vagabonda silencieusement, semblant hanter les rues. Il regardait une dernière fois ces lieux où il avait grandit et ces personnes qu'il voyait quotidiennement. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, revisitant chaque pièce comme pour en garder le souvenir exact. Il fini par s'isoler dans sa chambre durant plusieurs heures, silencieux, immobile. Ses pensées s'embrouillait.

Quand l'heure fut venu, il se vêtit avec lenteur de son uniforme ANBU, prenant une à une toutes ses armes, finissant par ses deux Katanas qu'il croisa dans son dos. Il resta une minute immobile au milieu de sa chambre, n'ayant aucun autre compagnon que ce silence pesant toujours présent.

Il descendit dans le salon, où il vit sa mère de dos, elle semblait venir de rentrer. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle et l'assomma d'un coup à la nuque. Itachi rattrapa le corps de Mikoto avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, l'emmenant dans une autre pièce pour la ligoter, ressortant ensuite pour se rendre près de l'entrée et attendre son père qui allait arriver moins d'une minute plus tard. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte pour entrer, il ne sentit pas la présence de son fils, qui l'assomma et lui fit subir le même sort que sa mère.

Une fois cela terminé, le coeur douloureux, il sortit de sa maison, remarquant que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Sasuke n'était pas encore rentré, il avait sûrement été retenu. Cela le rassura, car son frère ne verrait pas comment il allait devoir prendre la vie de chaque membre de son clan avant de devoir prendre la sienne.

Itachi monta au sommet de sa demeure, sautant ensuite de toit en toit pour se rendre dans la partie des quartiers où la plupart des membres de sa famille avaient l'habitude de se réunir le soir avant de rentrer chez eux. Il resta sur un toit proche du lieu d'attaque. Itachi avala difficilement sa salive en posant ses mains sur les Tsukas de ses Katanas, ne trouvant pas la force de les sortir. Ses mais tremblaient, son coeur lui faisait mal, mais il dut se ressaisir et serra ses poings sur les manches de ses armes. Itachi murmura quelques mots du haut de ce toit avant de prendre une grande inspiration et retirer d'un coup sec ses Katanas de leur Saya.

-Tadashi Kamisama yurusu ware...(1)

Le prodige de la famille Uchiwa activa son Sharingan, son visage prit l'expression impassible qu'il possédait habituellement avant, cette expression que son frère avait réussit à lui faire oublier. Itachi sauta du toit où il était perché, atterrissant au milieux de cette place où tant de gens de sa famille étaient réunis. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire marche arrière et il le savait. Il serra ses poings sur les manches de ses armes puis commença ce massacre qui resterait longtemps une légende, de par son atrocité.

Un à un, il dut prendre la vie des membres de son clan. Il faisait tout pour qu'en un coup tout soit fini, qu'ils ne souffrent pas avant de mourir. A chaque vie qu'il prenait, c'était aussi une partie de lui même qui mourrait. Il souffrait de devoir exterminer ceux qu'il aimait, sa famille. Malgré tout, il ne laissa rien paraître, il ne le devait pas.

Pourquoi était-ce si long?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir dut se battre durant des heures interminables. Les cris, la peur, la haine des membres de sa famille envahissait sa vue au rythme des vies qu'il prenait. Un mélange des sangs, si semblable au sien, recouvrait complètement ses lames de Katana, inondant ses mains et ses bras. Son uniforme et son visage étaient aussi tachés du sang des siens, mais pas autant que son coeur.  
Soudain, il ne reçut plus aucune attaque. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit plus que des cadavres.

C'était fini.

Ou plutôt, presque fini... Il alla rejoindre sa demeure d'un pas traînant, la tête basse.  
La nuit venait juste de tomber, Sasuke n'était toujours pas rentré.  
Tant mieux se disait-il alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où il avait laissé ses parents. Ceux-ci s'étaient réveillés, entravés par les liens, ils ne pouvaient pas changer leur position à genoux devant leur fils. Itachi se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante, avouant ce qu'il venait de faire et les raisons de ses actes. Il leur raconta tout. Son double espionnage, les ordres du conseil des chefs de l'ANBU. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il leur avoua même qu'il était tombé amoureux de son propre petit frère.

Ses parents le regardait d'un air effaré, ils semblaient choqués et dégoûtés. Ne pouvant supporter ce regard, Itachi baissa la tête et se positionna derrière eux, ses Katanas en mains. Il entendit soudain la voix de son père lui parler.

-Je t'ai souvent blessé autant moralement que physiquement. Je l'ai toujours fait pour ton bien et pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un de fort et de bien Itachi. Mais j'ai réalisé beaucoup trop tard que ce n'était pas une manière d'élever son enfant. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tu étais trop jeune pour ce genre de choses et je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Si nous ne t'avions pas forcé à rejoindre l'ANBU et espionner le village, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu es trop jeune et malgré le fait que tu sois un excellent ninja, tu restes un enfant. Malgré les révélations que tu viens de nous faire, je ne peux t'en vouloir et je me sens fier d'avoir un fils qui se bat pour la paix.  
-Ton père a raison Itachi. Bien qu'il y ai des choses que nous ne puissions pas accepter comme ce que tu nous as dit à propos de Sasuke et toi... Malgré tout tu restes notre fils et nous t'aimons.

Itachi sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il fallait que ce soit juste avant que ses parents ne meurent qu'il comprenne qu'ils l'aimaient vraiment. Il essaya de se ressaisir, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son coeur devenait affreusement douloureux.

-Je vous aime aussi... Mais je suis obligé... Je... Je vous promet que ce sera rapide... Vous ne sentirez rien... Pardonnez-moi...  
-Tu as déjà notre pardon, chounan'(2).

Ces mots auraient été rassurants et accueillit avec joie dans un moment normal, mais à ce moment là ils firent ressentir une atroce souffrance à Itachi qui avait d'autant plus de mal à en finir. Il ferma les yeux et réunit toute ses forces pour serrer ses Katanas et trouver le courage d'accomplir cet acte atroce.

Un Katana dans chaque main, il les utilisa pour donner un grand coup dans le dos de chacun de ses parents. Il entendit le bruit sourd et atroce des corps inertes retombants sur le sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le cadavre de sa mère retombé sur celui de son père. Sur leur dos, ils portaient chacun une grande blessure. Leur colonne vertébrale avait été sectionnée d'un coup sec, leur mort avait été instantanée et indolore.

Devant ce spectacle sanglant, il sentit son coeur se briser. Il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'une immondice. Il ne savait pas comment il avait put faire ça, ni comment il devrait faire avec son petit frère. A peine eut-il pensé à cela qu'il entendit des bruits de course qui se rapprochaient.  
Sasuke entra en claquant la porte avec violence. Il paraissait effrayé.

-Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

Itachi ne répondit rien, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers son frère, serrant les Katanas qui avait dans les mains en s'approchant pas à pas de lui mais restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force et le courage de prendre la vie de son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas, s'en était trop...

-C'est toi qui... Pourquoi...?!

Itachi ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il ignorait quelle réponse il devrait donner à son petit frère. Son cerveau embrouillé réfléchit à tout allure pour tenter de trouver une raison valable à ce massacre, sans pour autant dire la vérité à Sasuke.

-Pour tester mon niveau...

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serrait rit au nez d'avoir dit une bêtise pareil. Au niveau mensonge de justification, il était aussi pitoyable que son collègue Kakashi. Itachi ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de reprendre la parole. Il savait qu'après avoir prit la vie des membres de sa famille, il possédait maintenant comme Madara le Mangekyou Sharingan. Bien que ce fut l'une des plus difficile décision qu'il eut à prendre, il se résigna à l'utiliser sur son petit frère.

Il ne le tuerait pas... Il ne pouvait pas... Mais si Sasuke restait en vie, il devrait le haïr pour pouvoir survivre. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution... Itachi ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui là où il partait. Il devait rester à Konoha, là, au moins il serait en sécurité, tandis qu'avec lui il risquerait constamment sa vie.

Itachi sentait son coeur souffrir de plus en plus en entendant son petit frère hurler d'horreur devant les images qui prenaient place dans son esprit. Après quelques minutes, quand le Jutsu prit fin, Sasuke tomba à terre, se sentant vidé. Il pleurait de terreur et d'horreur devant les actes que son frère avait commit.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère... C'est impossible... J'ai peur...!

Sasuke se redressa, son regard montrait qu'il était de plus en plus terrifié par son aîné. Il s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, implorant son frère de ne pas le tuer.

Justement Itachi n'y arrivait pas...

Il rattrapa son petit frère en dehors de sa demeure, lui barrant le chemin pour lui parler. Il lui sortit les pires sottises pour attiser sa haine contre lui. Il lui dit aussi de fuir pour survivre et quand il serrait assez fort, de venir le tuer pour venger sa famille.  
A la fin de son discourt incohérent, il ne laissa pas le temps à son cadet de répondre. Il lui donna un coup à la nuque pour l'assommer, rattrapant son corps inerte avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Itachi observa durant plusieurs minutes son petit frère qui était dans ses bras. Il souleva Sasuke et le porta à bout de bras jusque dans sa chambre. Son aîné le coucha dans son lit avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui. La nuit était fraîche et il ne voulait pas que Sasuke attrape froid.

Itachi s'assit sur le lit, aux cotés de son cadet, puis pencha son visage sur le sien pour l'observer. Il vit les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs heures couler sur les joues de son petit frère pour se mêler à celles que celui-ci avait laissé couler sous la peur. Itachi essuya de ses doigts souillés les gouttes d'eau salée qu'il avait laissé tomber sur les joues de son frère, tentant de ne pas le salir avec le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il se pencha un peu plus pour poser doucement une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles, salées à cause des larmes, de celui qu'il aimait. Il serra ensuite contre lui ce corps qu'il aimait tant, avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante quelques dernières paroles.

-Je t'aime Sasuke...

Itachi se décolla legèrement de son frère, posant une dernière fois son regard sur ce si beau visage endormit. Il se sépara à contre coeur de son cadet, avant de sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre de celui-ci.

Il faisait nuit noire à Konoha. Itachi s'était rendu sur le toit du bureau du Hogake, devant le mont du même nom qui portait les visages de ceux qui l'avaient été. Il regardait la ville si paisiblement endormie, qui, en se réveillant le lendemain, découvrirait le massacre dont il était l'auteur.

Debout sur ce toit, il n'était plus que l'ombre d'une ombre. Il sentait un grand vide et un grand froid dans son torse, à l'endroit où devrait être son coeur. Ce coeur qui était resté là bas en compagnie de son âme, avec un petit garçon endormit. Son regard était vide, tout comme son intérieur. Il ne sentait même pas le vent frai jouer avec ses cheveux et caresser son visage où coulaient des larmes qui se teintaient de rouge, essuyant au passage quelques unes des traces de sang que ses joues pales portaient. Il avait atrocement mal.

-Itachi... Je suis désolé...

Le porteur du nom ne réagit pas en entendant la voix du vieil homme qui lui parlait. L'Hokage s'approcha de l'adolescent au regard perdu et au coeur brisé, posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

-Je sais ce que tu as dut faire et à quel point cela est horrible... Je ferais en sorte que tous savent la vérité et que tu ne soit pas traité en tant que traître...  
-Non... Ne dite rien à personne... J'ai dut tuer ma famille toute entière... A quoi bon perdre son temps à justifier un acte aussi horrible...? Ce n'est pas de la compassion que je mérite mais de la haine... Je veux qu'il en soit ainsi... Ce sera plus facile pour les autres comme cela... Il ne me regretterons pas s'ils pensent que je suis un être sans coeur qui a tuer sa famille pour simplement s'entraîner... Ne dite rien à personne... Même pas à votre fils Asuma...  
-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Itachi?  
-Oui...

Le vieil Hokage observa le jeune homme à côté de lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux noirs et si vides... Itachi n'était qu'un enfant après tout, il n'aurait jamais dût vivre ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs, personne ne méritait cela.

-Il y a eut... Un petit problème...  
-Un problème?

Itachi hocha lentement la tête en affichant un sourire douloureux.

-Je n'ai pas put... Tuer mon petit frère... Je n'en ai pas eut la force... Je n'en avait pas le courage... Sasuke est toujours en vie... Il a tout vu... Et je lui ai dit qu'il devrait devenir fort, pour qu'un jour il vienne pour enfin me tuer... Je sais que cela va être son rêve dès son réveil demain matin... Alors autant lui donner satisfaction... Je veux mourir de ses mains... Mourir à ses pieds... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux la mort... Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux plus de la vie... J'ai vécut beaucoup trop de chose... Je suis jeune physiquement... Mais je commence à me sentir un peu vieux à l'intérieur...

Itachi élargit son sourire douloureux, ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues souillées. Il dégagea son épaule de la main du vieil homme pour s'approcher du rebord du toit où ils étaient.

-Sandaime-sama... Est-ce que... Je peux vous demander une faveur...?  
-Parle mon enfant.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, affichant ce beau si sourire qui cache une horrible souffrance.

-Prenez soin de mon petit frère...

Le vieil homme eut un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'Itachi, bien qu'ayant dut commettre des actes effroyables, n'avait rien perdu de son humanité et de son altruisme. Il avait tant d'amour pour son petit frère et devait atrocement souffrir intérieurement. Le Hogake hocha la tête, ce qui élargit le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci murmura un mot d'une voix soulagée presque inaudible.

-Merci...

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de prononcer d'autres paroles, ni de faire un quelconque geste. Sans aucun bruit, Itachi était déjà partit, se fondant, telle une ombre, dans la nuit.

"Le temps pourra sans doute renaître. Mais d'abord... Il lui faudra mourir."  
Gaston Bachelard, extrait de "L'Intuition de l'instant".

(1) "Que Dieu me pardonne..."  
(2) "Fils aîné"

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà, le moment tant redouté est arrivé. Excusez-moi du temps que j'ai mit à poster ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à l'écrire. Finalement, je me suis botter les fesses et voilà... J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plut...  
Je préfère prévenir, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un bon de plusieurs années.  
Je vous laisse, à très bientôt et merci de votre fidélité, moi je vais chercher des kleenex parce que mon clavier est inondé :')...


	17. Retrouvailles fratricides

Un hurlement de souffrance effrayant brise le silence et le calme de la nuit nuire.

Il est à genoux, son corps est secoué de spasmes, sa main serre le tissus sombre qui couvre son torse, il serre au niveau de son coeur. Ce coeur qui le torture à chaque battement.

Sa bouche vomit. Elle vomit du sang épais, presque noir. Du sang malade, tant qu'il en serait presque du poison.

Son autre main se plaque sur sa bouche pour tenter inutilement d'arrêter ce flot visqueux. Le liquide coule entre ses doigts pour partir élargir la flaque qui est à terre.

Il a encore trois autres hauts le coeur chacun suivit d'un rejet de ce sang rouge foncé, avant que son corps n'arrête de torturer son estomac pour qu'il se débarrasse de ce liquide soit disant de vie.

Il arrive à se relever, il titube, tout son corps lui fait atrocement mal. Il s'avance vers le bureau qu'il possède dans cette pièce qui lui sert de chambre pour ouvrir un tiroir qui contient un nombre effrayant de flacons de pilules différents. Il en sort un, l'ouvre, puis, sans regarder il porte le goulot à ses lèvres pour en laisser glisser dans sa bouche. Il les avale à sec et recommence avec chaque flacon. Il ne prend pas le temps d'essuyer le sang qu'il a sur les lèvres, ni celui de ses joues et de son menton. Il tombe assit sur la chaise de ce bureau. Il est très malade, c'est pour cela qu'il se bourre de médicaments.

Il va mourir.

Il le sait.

Il a déjà planifié sa mort. Il l'a planifié depuis qu'il est partit de son village natal. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le remord, le chagrin, la tristesse, le désespoir, la douleur, la culpabilité le rendraient malade physiquement. Il se disait qu'après tout il avait ce qu'il méritait après les actes abominables qu'il avait commit.

Mais il devait survivre, car dans un état comme le sien on ne peut plus vivre, on doit survivre. La douleur de son corps et de ses souvenirs étaient insupportables mais il devait s'accrocher.

S'accrocher pour mourir. Pour mourir comme il le désirait. Il n'y avait plus de choix de vies, uniquement des choix de morts.

Il souhaitait mourir de la main de son frère. Il souhait mourir à ses pieds. Il voulait donner satisfaction à son cadet, lui montrer qu'il était devenu plus fort que son aîné. Que cela soit vrai ou non, il s'en fichait, il le laisserait le tuer.

Encore un peu de temps... Tout serais bientôt fini...

Il se leva, forçant son corps à stopper ses tremblements, puis il retira sa cape sombre pour la jeter dans un coin de la pièce, elle fut rapidement suivit par son t-shirt noir, puis celui en résille qu'il portait constamment en dessous. Il s'avança vers son lit pour s'allonger dessus, puis fixa le plafond, laissant ses doigts pales et fins aux ongles peints de violet courir sur son torse nacré humide. Il suait à cause de la fièvre et serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler encore une fois, bien que la pièce soit insonorisée. Il était fatigué, il ne dormait presque plus. A chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, il revoyait des images. Il revoyait ce massacre encore et encore... Il ne mangeait presque plus rien, tout le dégoûtait, mais pas autant que sa propre personne. Il n'était plus que l'ombre d'une ombre, il n'était plus rien. Souvent il aurait voulu oublier jusqu'à son nom. Il aurait préféré être le monstre pour lequel tout le monde le prenait pour ne plus souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas sa nature.

Dans leur course, ses doigts heurtèrent un anneau d'argent. En sentant ce contact, Itachi attrapa son collier.

Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait du moment où son frère avait pensé à son anniversaire et lui avait offert ce cadeau. Il sentit quelque chose de douloureux dans sa poitrine. Son coeur. Son satané coeur qu'il entendait encore battre. Les souvenirs heureux étaient aussi douloureux que ceux malheureux, voir peut-être même plus.

Il repensa à cette fois, cette unique fois où, il y avait environs trois années de cela, il avait revu son frère cadet.

(¯`•.†Flash back†.•`¯)

Itachi avait rejoint un groupe de Nukenins nommé Akatsuki après son départ de Konoha. Cette organisation avait pour but de capturer tout les Bijus dispersés dans le monde pour ensuite les sceller dans le corps des meilleurs et plus fidèles combattants qui les rejoindraient. Leur objectif était de créer des soldats parfaits qui leur serait totalement dévoués, des soldats redoutables qu'il serait impossible de battre, tout ça pour réaliser leur objectif final, qui n'était autre que la domination du monde.

Itachi avait demandé d'être mis en charge de la mission qui consistait à capturer Kyuubi, prétextant qu'il était bien plus puissant que ses autres collègues, donc que cette mission lui revenait de droit. En réalité, il avait apprit que Orochimaru avait en projet d'attaquer Konoha et qu'il allait sûrement tuer Sasuke Sarutobi, le Sandaime, l'homme à qui il avait confié son petit frère. Il voulait aller y tenter quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Itachi voulait y aller seul mais on l'obligea à s'encombrer de Kisame, un guerrier redoutable mais trop impulsif.

Lorsque le binôme arriva à Konoha, Kisame ne cessa de tenter de pousser à bout Itachi comme il aimait tant le faire. Il se plaignit pendant le plus grande partie du voyage qu'il avait faim, il lui sortit des remarques stupides, comme quoi c'était l'Uchiwa qu'il allait manger. Exaspéré et légèrement fatigué du voyage, Itachi emmena Kisame dans un restaurant de dangos ouvert sur la rue au cas où ils devraient partir rapidement. Leur acte fut justifié car peu de temps après qu'ils se soient installés, Kakashi s'adossa au mur près d'eux. Asuma et Kurenai le rejoignirent peu de temps après. Itachi serra fortement dans la main qui portait sa bague de l'Akatsuki, le verre de thé qu'il avait. Il leur tournait le dos, mais les sentait et les entendait parler. C'était douloureux de savoir que ces personnes qui l'appréciaient avant, le détestaient maintenant. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé et jamais eut vraiment d'amis, mais ces trois là étaient les personnes dont il avait été le plus proche mis à part sa famille, même si ce n'était que principalement en mission.

Itachi entendit qu'on faisait des remarques dans son dos qui le désignaient lui et Kisame. Soudain, il entendit une autre voix, une belle voix qui, malgré son timbre grave et rauque, était visiblement plus jeune que les autres.

La voix de son petit frère.

Itachi resserra un peu plus son verre dans sa main, son coeur lui faisait mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner pour voir à quoi ressemblait son frère à présent, le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il fit juste signe à Kisame qu'il était temps de partir, puis ils disparurent en laissant leurs consommations presque intactes.

Ils avaient rencontré en chemin les trois ninjas adultes, vite rejoints par un autre nommé Gai. Ils auraient put tuer ces quatre personnes en très peu de temps si Itachi avait voulu, mais là était le problème, il ne le voulait pas. Il se contenta de les assommer légèrement, Kakashi un peu plus que les autres car il était le plus dangereux.

Les deux Akatsukis s'étaient enfuit, cherchant l'hôtel où Jiraya avait caché Kyuubi. Il avait entendu parlé du garçon qui le portait en lui, Naruto. Il savait aussi que c'était l'un des coéquipiers de son petit frère et c'était principalement pour cela qu'il voulait le voir, il n'avait pas en projet de le capturer cette fois là.

A peine la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'était elle ouverte que Sasuke arriva derrière eux. Itachi avait mit du temps avant de pouvoir parler ou se retourner pour voir son cadet, ce n'est qu'en entendant le crépitement du Chidori qu'il se tourna vers son frère et qu'il vit par la même occasion la marque qu'Orochimaru lui avait laissé.

Il ignorait que Sasuke avait déjà vu Orochimaru et que celui-ci l'avait mordu. Voir cette marque le mit dans une colère noire envers ce serpent immonde mais encore plus envers lui même de n'avoir put empêcher cela. Au même moment son cadet l'attaqua, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il se contenta d'attraper son poignet au dernier moment pour contrer la technique mortelle, comme un grand frère qui arrête son petit frère en train de faire une bêtise.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, leur regard se croisèrent. Leurs yeux n'arrivaient plus à se quitter et tout deux ne semblait pas réellement le vouloir. Itachi remarqua que son petit frère avait débloqué son Sharingan et possédait déjà deux tomoes. Sasuke avait gardé son visage d'enfant bien qu'il ai tout de même légèrement vieillit. L'aîné sentait son coeur battre si vite et si fort, comme avant. Son frère avait grandit, était devenu encore plus beau. Il aurait tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il vit les yeux de son petit frère quitter les siens pour tomber sur son torse avec une expression de surprise. Sasuke releva la tête pour replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, toujours aussi surprit, il semblait avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Itachi ne comprenait pas. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui avait tant choqué son frère. Sa cape étant à moitié ouverte, on pouvait voir ce collier que Sasuke lui avait offert et qu'il avait gardé, il reposait toujours autour de son cou. L'aîné se sentit paniqué. Il ne fallait pas que son frère devine ce qu'il était et ses sentiments. Sasuke devait le haïr de toute ses forces et un jour venir le tuer, il le fallait.

Itachi brisa d'un coup sec le poignet de son frère qu'il avait en main et s'obligea à le frapper, tentant malgré tout de contenir sa force naturelle et de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Chaque coup qu'il portait à ce garçon qu'il aimait le faisait terriblement souffrir, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il était obligé, la haine de son frère était bien trop petite comme il lui avait si bien dit. Encore une fois il dut lui faire subir le Mangekyou Sharingan, c'était une torture pour lui d'entendre les hurlement d'horreur de son cadet mais il se devait de le faire.

Quand Jiraya arriva en renfort, Itachi fit encore une fois signe à Kisame qu'il était temps de s'enfuir. Celui-ci savait que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du Uchiwa de prendre ainsi sans cesse la fuite, il lui fit même la remarque, mais le plus jeune ne lui répondit rien. Alors qu'ils fuyaient, ils croisèrent le chef de l'ANBU de Konoha, Danzo et les deux hauts conseillers du village. De sa présence, Itachi leur fit comprendre son message. Il était toujours en vie et tous n'avaient pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à son petit frère car il serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui.

Après leur fuite, les deux Akatsukis restèrent cachés dans la foret en attendant que le village ne se calme. A ce stade, Itachi savait que le Sandaime perdrait la vie ce jour là et décida donc d'aller voir face à face Orochimaru quand il se déciderait à fuir de Konoha.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le soleil en train de se coucher qu'il sentit la présence d'Orochimaru et son escorte s'enfuir par la forêt où Kisame et lui étaient. Itachi se leva, faisant comprendre à son collègue qu'il ne devait pas le suivre puis partit à travers les arbres. Une fois qu'il trouva le groupe de ninjas, il leur barra la route. Son Sharingan activé et un désir de tuer rendant l'atmosphère étouffante arrêtèrent net les fuyards et les laissèrent sans voix. Itachi tentait de garder son sang froid malgré ce que ce monstre avait osé faire à son petit frère. Il parla d'une voix glaciale dont il avait le secret.

Il mit en garde Orochimaru, lui faisant comprendre que s'il approchait encore une fois de son petit frère, il prendrait plaisir à le torturer avant de le tuer sauvagement. Sasuke lui appartenait à lui et non pas à un vulgaire serpent, il protègerait son petit frère du monstre qu'Orochimaru était, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Itachi ne s'attarda pas, après sa déclaration, il partit, retournant au repère de l'Akatsuki, suivit de Kisame, pour se reposer et prendre ses médicaments. Sa maladie avait débuté depuis qu'il était partie de Konoha et s'aggravait, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point elle empirerait.

(¯`•.†Fin du flash back†.•`¯)

Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait plus revu son frère et ces images étaient parmi celles qui le hantaient le plus. Sasuke lui manquait tant, il aurait tout donner pour que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit que son petit frère s'était allié à Orochimaru, Itachi se sentait comme brisé. Ce monstre ne chercherait évidemment qu'à détruire et utiliser son petit frère. Tout ça pour le tuer... Pourtant Itachi avait imaginé qu'avec les amis que Sasuke s'était fait au village, finalement, peut être qu'il renoncerait à le tuer et préférerais refaire sa vie en l'oubliant.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, donc durant des années, il avait laissé des indices sur son chemin pour que son petit frère le retrouve. Il avait parfaitement calculé où tout devait finir et de quelle manière.

Un nouveau sourire de souffrance physique et morale étira ses lèvres couvertes de sang. Encore trois jours, trois jours et tout serait finit...

Le jour de leur combat fratricide arriva, mais avant de s'y rendre, Itachi rendit visite à quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Neko-Baba. Cette femme était celle qui lui confectionnait les médicaments qui lui permettaient de survivre et elle était l'une des rares seules à savoir la vérité sur l'extinction du clan Uchiwa mais avait interdiction par Itachi d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il arriva au District du Ciel, il fut accueillit par les deux chats Denka et Hina qui le conduirent à la vieille dame. Elle avait un air inquiet sur le visage et regardait fixement Itachi qui examinaient les produits et les armes qu'elle possédait.

-Alors c'est bien vrai... Toi et ton frère allez vous entretuer... Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas la vérité Itachi?

Le porteur du nom ne répondit rien, cherchant la drogue la plus puissante qu'il puisse trouver pour cacher sa maladie. Il se fichait de souffrir, c'était sa punition, mais il voulait que son état soit invisible aux yeux des autres.

-Tu sais qu'il est venu il y a deux jours? Il est venu chercher des drogues ninjas et des armes. Il était accompagné de toute une équipe qu'il avait composé dans le seul but de te tuer.

Itachi ne donna toujours aucune réponse, semblant ignorer la voix de la vieille femme. Il avait le coeur douloureux d'entendre que son frère était si déterminé à le tuer mais d'un autre côté, il voulait que Sasuke le haïsse et se délecte de sa mort, surtout à cette date. Ce jour là était un jours très spécial mis à part le fait qu'Itachi allait mourir.

-Itachi...

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours rien, il se contenta de prendre en main les quelques flacons qu'il avait choisit et de se diriger vers une étagère d'armes qui avait l'air de l'intéresser. Un chaton totalement blanc y grimpa, visiblement curieux de connaître le jeune homme. De peur qu'il ne se blesse à cause des armes, Itachi l'attrapa doucement dans ses mains pour le poser à terre et lui caresser gentiment la tête. La petite boule de poils se mit à ronronner et à lécher la main du Uchiwa qui eut un sourire tendre et un petit rire amusé par le si petit et fragile animal. La vielle dame vit à se moment là à quel point l'image que les gens se faisaient d'Itachi était fausse. Elle vit aussi parfaitement sa souffrance et ses yeux vides de tout malgré ce sourire sur son visage.

-Tu auras donc été malheureux jusqu'à la fin...

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit alors qu'il reprenait le petit animal entre ses mains pour le caresser et le serrer contre son torse. Le chaton se mit à jouer avec son si précieux collier et ses longs cheveux alors que le Uchiwa se mit enfin à parler.

-C'est faux.

La vielle dame regardait sans comprendre le garçon qui poussait un petit rire alors que le petit animal grimaçait en mordillant ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Si j'avais toujours été malheureux, cela aurait été plus facile. J'ai été heureux, très heureux. Alors que j'étais au comble du bonheur, tout s'est brisé à cause de ma bêtise. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite et encore...

Itachi se leva, son expression n'avait pas changée, il avait toujours un petit sourire et des yeux tristes et vides. Il gardait, serré doucement dans ses mains, le petit chaton qui était venu le voir. Il vint le poser près de Neko-Baba pour ensuite repartir examiner les armes qui l'intéressait mais le petit chat revint cependant à l'assaut, se frottant contre une des jambes d'Itachi pour qu'il le reprenne. La scène fit rire le jeune homme et la vieille dame. Celle-ci reprit un air un peu plus sérieux et recommença à parler au garçon en face d'elle.

-Itachi... Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Le porteur du nom savait que la vieille femme, à qui il faisait dos, parlait de Sasuke. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant les armes qu'il voulait. Il se retourna vers Neko-Baba et lui adressa la parole.

-Aujourd'hui je ne vais prendre que quelques pilules et non pas des flacons entiers. Je prends ces armes là en plus.

La vielle femme hocha la tête et regarda le jeune homme prendre les comprimés dont il avait besoin puis les avaler avant d'aller reposer les flacons là où il les avait trouvés. Itachi pouvait prendre jusqu'à une vingtaine de comprimés par jours pour survivre à cette maladie qui progressait de plus en plus rapidement. En revenant vers Neko-Baba, il lui tendit l'argent pour les pilules et les armes, mais elle attrapa le poignet du jeune homme malade.

-Itachi, je suis une grande Medic-Nin et tu le sais... Laisse-moi soigner ta maladie...

Le porteur du nom élargit son sourire douloureux. Il n'y avait aucun espoir dans ses yeux noirs dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par la douleur, mais il la suivit pour lui faire plaisir. Elle l'emmena dans une pièce éloignée où, sur les étagères, étaient posé du matériel de soin et des potions ninjas. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une table d'opération recouverte de signes complexes. La vielle femme lui fit signe de retirer sa cape et son haut avant de s'allonger sur la table pour qu'elle l'ausculte. Une orbe de Chakra tirant sur le vert couvrit chaque main de Neko-Baba avant qu'elle ne les appose sur le torse d'Itachi.

Elle eut une expression horrifiée avant de retirer ses mains et de prendre la parole.

-Même moi... Je ne peux plus rien faire...

Itachi sourit, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. L'état de ses organes internes s'étaient dégradés considérablement, à ce stade là de la maladie il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il le savait déjà et il n'en avait que faire. Il se contenta de se lever, de remettre les vêtements qu'il avait retiré et de quitter la pièce, suivant la vieille femme pour ne pas se perdre dans le labyrinthe qu'était cet immeuble.

Une fois retourné dans la pièce principale, Itachi mit ses armes dans ses pochettes et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit encore une fois le chaton blanc se frotter à sa jambe. Il se baissa pour le ramasser dans ses mains, puis le monter au niveau de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non petite boule de poils, moi aussi je voudrais bien te prendre avec moi mais je ne peux pas. Déjà parce que je pense que Neko-Baba n'apprécierait pas que je lui vole un de ses petits protégés et deuxièmement parce que ton nouveau maître ne pourrait pas s'occuper de toi parce qu'il va mourir aujourd'hui. Alors arrête de me suivre et reste avec la gentille vieille dame espèce de petit monstre. Tu as compris?

Pour toute réponse le petit chaton donna quelques coups de pattes sur les longues franges d'Itachi, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit rire malgré la douleur que son corps et son coeur lui faisait subir. La vieille dame ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon pouvait garder le sourire et avoir l'air si nonchalant alors qu'il parlait de sa propre mort imminente. Ses yeux semblaient pourtant exprimer de la peur face à cette destinée, ce qui était normal.

Itachi s'approcha de la vielle femme pour lui mettre le petit animal dans les mains, avant de se retourner vers la porte pour partir.

-Adieux Itachi...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour tourner la tête et adresser un large sourire à Neko-Baba.

-Au revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, il passa la porte avant de la refermer et de quitter l'immeuble, guidé par les deux chats doués de la parole.

-Meow! Reviens vite nous voir Itachi-kun!

Itachi adressa un sourire aux deux chats qui lui avaient parlé d'une même voix, avant de disparaître, sans leur avouer que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient.

Itachi marcha jusqu'au lieu qu'il avait choisit pour sa mort, un mont isolé où se trouvait jadis un monastère qui fut détruit dans d'étranges circonstances. Pour attendre son frère qui arriverait d'ici peu et il le savait, il s'assit sur une sorte de trône de pierre en haut de quelques marches qui avaient résistés à la dévastation des lieux.

Il attendit patiemment son frère. Même s'il signifiait sa mort, il avait hâte de le revoir. Malgré les années de séparation, ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changés, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus fou. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il vit une silhouette au loin, ce qui le fit sourire. Son frère avait parfaitement bien suivit les indices qu'il avait laissé.

Itachi activa son Sharingan et reprit cet air impassible qui lui était si faux. Il attendit, le corps tremblant presque imperceptiblement et le coeur battant à toute allure, que son frère arrive à sa hauteur. Une fois que Sasuke arrivé au pied des marches de pierres, le corps enroulé dans une cape noire presque similaire à la sienne mais sans nuages rouge sang, son aîné ne fut en mesure que de penser à une seule chose.

Il était beau.

Il était si beau... Il n'était presque plus un enfant mais son visage avait gardé ces traits quelques peu enfantins qui lui allaient si bien. Itachi repensa à la photo de Madara qu'il avait vu, son frère était exactement pareil, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Il ne laissa rien paraître mais son coeur battait si vite et si fort dans sa poitrine devant le garçon qu'il aimait. C'était un véritable supplice, une torture d'être si proche sans pouvoir le toucher ni l'embrasser comme il l'aurait souhaité. Itachi dut se ressaisir. Les yeux au Sharingan activé de son frère lui montraient toute la rancoeur, le dégoût, la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Il était décidé à le tuer et il le savait, ça lui faisait mal mais après tout c'était de sa faute et il le méritait. Il se contenta de plonger son regard vermillon dans celui identique de son frère cadet et de lui adresser la parole de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put.

-Que vois-tu avec ton Sharingan?

L'aîné vit son frère cadet renforcer l'expression haineuse qu'il avait sur le visage avant de lui lancer des mots qui lui parurent aussi transperçants que des poignards.

-Je vois ta mort, Itachi...

Même si c'était les mots qu'il attendait, ils firent encore plus souffrir le coeur de l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Mais...

Itachi tenta de retenir un regard interrogateur à l'égard de son frère. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, son visage se détendit petit à petit au fil des secondes, son expression changea du tout au tout, elle était devenue... Douce...

Ses paupières dévoilèrent lentement prunelles d'un noir profond qui ne contenait aucune haine. Tout avait subitement changé chez le plus jeune, même son aura meurtrière s'était transformé, s'était calmé. Il continua la phrase qu'il avait commencé d'une voix aussi douce que ses yeux et son aura étaient devenu.

-Avec mes yeux... C'est ta tristesse et ta solitude que je vois... Nii-san...

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà... Un autre chapitre de terminé et qui nous rapproche de la fin... Pardon de l'attente, les derniers chapitres me sont vraiment dur à écrire, je me suis trop attaché à cette fanfic ... Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même...


	18. Quand l'amour et la mort s'enlacent

Itachi ne comprenait pas, il était ébahit par cette réponse mais tenta de le cacher. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Son petit frère pensait-il vraiment ces paroles?

-Itachi...

Le porteur du nom ne répondit pas, se contentant de frissonner à l'entente de son nom. Cette voix... Il l'aimait tant...

-Itachi... Je sais tout... Enfin presque... Je sais que tu ne perds pas la vue comme tu le laisses croire. Tu actives constamment ton Sharingan et tu fais courir le bruit que sans eux ta vision est quasiment nulle. Mais je sais parfaitement que le Sharingan à trois tomoes ne rend pas aveugle, uniquement le Mangekyou Sharingan... J'ai fait mon enquête et rare sont les personnes à qui tu l'as fait subir... Tu vois parfaitement bien...

L'aîné ne répondit rien, Sasuke avait raison. Il ne pensait pas que son petit frère mènerait une enquête. Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de le tuer?

-Personne n'a jamais voulu rien me dire, rien m'expliquer... Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu prit la vie de tout notre clan? Était-ce vraiment toi? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en vie?

L'aîné ne donna aucune réponse, il se contenta de regarder fixement son frère qui semblait à bout de nerfs.

-Durant des nuits entières je n'ai put dormir, je me demandais juste... Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prit avec toi? Tu avais promis... Tu avais promit de toujours être là pour moi... Quoi qu'il arrive...

La voix de Sasuke tremblait d'un trop plein d'émotions. Il retenait de laisser ses larmes couler dans un moment pareil, tandis que son frère le regardait toujours sans comprendre.  
Cela ne se passait pas du tout comme Itachi l'avait prévu...

-Je ne comprends pas... C'est insensé... Je te connais... Tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça de ton propre chef... Tu m'as toujours prit pour plus bête que je ne le suis Itachi... Même si ma colère envers toi était sans limites parce que je ne comprenais pas, je n'ai jamais put te haïr... Je m'en suis toujours voulu... Je me haïssais moi même de ne pas pouvoir te haïr toi... Je veux comprendre Itachi... J'ai le droit de comprendre...

Le plus âgé continuait de fixer son cadet en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait répondre ce que son frère voulait entendre.

-Je ne peux rien te dire... Pas maintenant...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je ne dois pas te déstabiliser. Tu es là pour venger notre famille Sasuke, alors prouve moi que tu es devenu fort et que rien ne t'arrêteras...

Sasuke ferma quelques secondes les yeux et respira lentement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il les rouvrit en un regard emplit d'épuisement, fatigué de tout ce sang qui envahissait sa vue et auquel il ne prenait pas goût.

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligé d'en arriver là? Sommes-nous obligés de nous entretuer?  
-C'est notre Destin...

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux deux ne voulait se battre... Mais ils savaient que cette bataille était inévitable. Sasuke activa son Sharingan et reprit l'expression haineuse qu'il avait à son arrivé, son aura changeant encore une fois.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après ces quelques mots sifflés, il posa sa main sur le manche de son Katana.  
Itachi, lui, sentait son coeur lui faire atrocement mal. Ce jour fatidique était enfin arrivé.

Le combat fratricide entre les deux Uchiwas commença donc. Cette tragédie se passe de tout détails de par son horreur, de part cette obligation de verser le sang de l'être aimé sans en avoir la moindre envie. Sasuke usa toutes ses forces pour tuer son grand frère, c'était justement ce que celui-ci voulait. A la grande surprise de Sasuke, Itachi n'évita aucune attaque. Il les encaissait toutes mais continuait de se relever malgré tout. Ce combat n'était rien de plus ni de moins qu'un suicide assisté. Itachi voulait que Sasuke se donne au maximum, qu'il soit épuisé, ainsi Orochimaru se libérerait de son corps et il pourrait le tuer, libérant ainsi enfin son frère de sa marque maudite.

Itachi avait été encore une fois obligé d'utiliser son Mangekyou Sharingan pour épuiser son petit frère, pour pousser le démon qu'il avait en lui à sortir. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Itachi usa de sa dernière botte pour tuer Orochimaru et parvint à ses fins.

Sasuke, à bout de forces et tenant à peine sur ses jambes, paniqua à la vue de son frère s'approchant de lui la tête basse et titubant. Durant quelques secondes, Itachi s'arrêta pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'il marchait pour tousser, crachant ainsi une grande quantité de sang, qui tacha sa paume et ses doigts, comme il en vomissait quotidiennement. Ce sang là n'était pas pâteux ni presque noir. Cette fois-ci il était liquide et d'un rouge vif. Ses blessures internes s'étaient beaucoup aggravées et il le sentait, il souffrait atrocement, beaucoup plus que précédemment. Il continua tout de même d'avancer vers son frère d'un pas incertain.

Le plus jeune avait peur, peur qu'Itachi ne le tue vraiment cette fois là, il recula jusqu'à heurter un morceau de mur qui avait résisté à la ruine des lieux. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et Itachi s'approchait toujours de lui, le regardant d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le sang qu'il avait craché coulait encore de ses lèvres, salissant son menton, son cou et son torse.

Itachi était tout près. Il tendait le bras vers Sasuke en approchant, celui-ci sentit sa panique redoubler, il craignait que son frère ne lui arrache les yeux. L'index et le majeur recouverts de sang d'Itachi se tendirent vers le visage de son frère, son front.

Il y posa une pichenette.

Une petite pichenette comme il lui donnait quand il était petit. Sasuke le regarda d'un air effaré, sous le choc et effrayé. Itachi avait mal, mais encore plus mal au coeur de voir la peur dans les yeux de son cadet. Il parla à son petit frère d'une voix douce et tendre, affichant un sourire.

-Tu as gagné... Tu es devenu fort Otôto no Baka...

Itachi retira le bout de ses doigts du front de son frère, où il laissa une marque de sang. Sasuke se décrispa, lui rendant par la suite son sourire. Il se disait que finalement tout ne finirait pas ce jour là, qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort, que cette histoire peut-être même fini. Fini de se battre, fini de fuir...

-Oui... Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu gagneras une prochaine fois...

Sasuke et son frère partirent dans un petit rire ensemble... Mais le plus jeune vit Itachi fermer doucement les yeux et élargir son sourire avant de parler lui d'une voix douce.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois...

Le porteur du nom regarda son aîné sans comprendre. Itachi, lui, sentit soudain ses jambes devenir beaucoup trop faibles pour supporter le poids de son corps.  
Il tomba la tête la première contre le mur derrière son frère.  
Il s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol dur.  
Il était en train de vivre ses derniers instants, il le savait... Il sentait la mort approcher de lui... Alors, à ce moment, il n'eut plus envie de jouer le rôle qu'il avait toujours joué...

Juste une dernière fois, une seule... Il avait d'être lui même... Juste une fois...

-S...ke... Sasu... ke...

La voix suppliante d'Itachi, cette pichenette sur son front... Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour Sasuke... Comme s'il venait de se rappeler que l'homme gisant à ses pieds n'était autre que son frère. Son...

-Nii-san...

Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son aîné qui se força à sourire. Sasuke reconnaissait ce sourire forcé qu'il lui avait tant de fois adressé pour le rassurer, pour cacher sa souffrance.

-Ça fait si longtemps... Que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ainsi avant aujourd'hui... Sasuke... Veux-tu... Savoir... La vérité...?  
-La vérité? Quelle vérité?

Sasuke était paniqué, il ne savait et ne comprenait soudain plus rien, il ne savait plus à quoi penser.

-Pourquoi... J'ai tué toute notre famille...

Son cadet resta interdit, avant de hocher la tête, s'apprêtant à tout entendre.

-Les Uchiwas... Essayaient de s'emparer du pouvoir de la ville... J'étais à la base un espion de Fugaku infiltré à l'ANBU... Mais j'aimais notre village... Alors... J'ai tout avoué... Tout est ma faute... A cause de mes aveux... Mon supérieur surveilla d'encore plus près les Uchiwas... Je suis devenu un double espion... J'espionnais aussi notre famille... Un jour... J'ai reçut un ordre de mission... Qui m'ordonnait de tuer tout les membres de la famille... J'ai demandé que l'on m'explique pourquoi... Même le troisième... Essaya d'annuler l'opération... Mais il n'y arriva pas... Et le temps passait... Alors j'ai dut obéir... C'était si dur... Malgré tout je l'ai fais... Mais il avait un problème... Un point où j'ai échoué...

Itachi serra les dents. Son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement mais il s'obligea à sourire un peu plus, levant une main tremblante vers le visage de son cadet pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Je ne pouvais pas tuer mon petit frère... Je ne pouvais pas te tuer... Je t'aimais trop... Beaucoup trop... Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi... Car tu étais le seul à t'en faire pour moi et me voir autrement qu'une arme... Et je t'aime toujours autant... Quand j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki, j'en ai profité pour m'allier à des personnes qui côtoyaient Konoha... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais... Et te protéger quelqu'en soit le prix...

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible. Il sentit soudain des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Sasuke... Serre-moi...

Le cadet obéit, il prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces contre lui. Il posa la tête de Itachi sur ses genoux, regardant le beau visage de son aîné. Celui-ci de sourire en le regardant de ses yeux si noirs et si tristes.

-J'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu... Être le frère de tes rêves... J'aurais voulu m'occuper de toi... J'aurais voulu jouer avec toi... T'entraîner... Être la pour toi... Mais j'ai été tout le contraire... Et je m'en veux tant... J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir un petit frère comme toi... Et toi tu as tant de malheur d'avoir un monstre comme aîné... J'ai osé aimer l'Ange que tu es... Te voler tes premiers baisers et tes premières fois... Mais tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je t'aime Sasuke...

Son petit frère laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues pâles. Entendre Itachi dire ces choses en agonisant... Mais gardant son sourire... Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis...?  
-Avec moi tu n'aurais jamais été en sécurité... Et je voulais que l'on prenne soin de toi... Mais j'ai fait tout le contraire... Sasuke... Tu pleures...? Pourquoi...? Je suis un bien mauvais frère pour faire pleurer mon petit frère... Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien de toute façon...  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit... J'ai passé toute ces années... A essayer de te haïr... Ces mots sonnent si faux quand je les prononcent... Plus j'essaye de te haïr... Plus je t'aime... Je t'aime... Itachi Nii-san...

Sasuke vit son frère le regarder l'air étonné. Malgré la douleur de son corps en train de mourir, Itachi avait une lueur de bonheur dans le regard. Il fit un sourire à son frère. Un vrai sourire. Il eut un petit rire cristallin, caressant ensuite la joue de son cadet, essuyant ses larmes.

-Je me sens si heureux d'entendre ces mots Sasuke... Tu ne peux pas imaginer... Je t'aime tant... Zut... Je t'ai salis, tu as du sang sur la joue...  
-C'est pas grave...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu beau... J'aurais voulu te voir grandir... Tu es devenu si beau...

Sasuke lui sourit malgré les larmes.

-Sasuke... Est-ce que tu pourrais... M'accorder une dernière volonté...?  
-Oui...  
-Est-ce qu'un ange comme toi accepterais de se salir une dernière fois... Et d'embrasser les lèvres sale d'un monstre comme moi?

Sasuke approcha sans plus attendre son visage de celui de son aîné. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres douces contre celles de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentit la langue de son aîné quémander le droit d'entrer, il le laissa faire, goûtant lui aussi au goût de son frère... Le goût de fraise avait fait place à celui du sang... Au bout de plusieurs minutes trop courtes, ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle.

-Merci Sasuke...  
-Ne me remercie pas s'il te plait Itachi Nii-san... Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avait envie, tu ne m'as pas obligé... Tu ne m'as jamais obligé...

Sasuke prit la main de son frère et y posa un baiser. Il sentit cette main se resserrer sur les siennes.

-Je t'avoue que... J'ai peur Sasuke... J'ai tant peur de la mort... Mais peut-être qu'elle me soulageras... Je pense que ma plus grande peur... Était de mourir seul... Mais... Tu es là... Je m'en veux de te faire endurer tout ça... J'aurais tellement voulu... Te prendre avec moi... T'emmener loin... Où on aurait été tout seuls... Seulement tout les deux... Quelque part où on aurait été heureux... Dans une maison avec des animaux et un potager avec des plants de tomates... Je me souvient que tu adorais ça quand t'étais petit... Je suis sûr que ça t'es resté... J'ai tout gâché... Tout détruit... Je porte bien mon nom... Itachi... Symbole de malheur... Nos parents savaient que je n'étais qu'une erreur... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vivre? J'aurais dû mourir le jour de ma naissance...

Itachi se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Il avait atrocement mal mais se sentait si bien dans les bras de son cadet...

-J'ai froid...

Sasuke eu le réflexe de serrer le corps de son frère pour lui donner un peu de cette chaleur qu'il avait si rarement eut.

-Sasuke... Les attaques que je t'ai lancé... Est-ce que tu es blessé gravement?  
-Non... Je n'ai presque rien...  
-Merci mon Dieu...

Itachi poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Sasuke le regardait en pleurant toujours... Même en train de mourir et souffrant atrocement, Itachi s'inquiétait toujours pour petit frère et se fichait de lui même...

-Je n'ai pas mal à cause de tes attaques Itachi...  
-Tu as mal... Là?  
-Oui...  
-Pourquoi...? Tu ne devrais pas... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Sasuke... Je ne l'ai jamais été...  
-Arrête Itachi Nii-san... Tu as toujours été un bon frère, je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un meilleur frère... Je t'aime Itachi...  
-Je t'aime Sasuke... J'ai gardé le collier que tu m'as offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire à la maison... Quand j'ai mal au coeur... Le toucher me rappelle nos moments heureux... Et je me sens tout de suite mieux... Il veut beaucoup dire pour moi... Pas une seule fois je l'ai enlevé depuis que tu me l'a mit...

Itachi toussa encore quelques fois, crachant encore du sang.

-Je me sens partir...  
-Nii-san... Ne me laisse pas tout seul...  
-Pardonne moi toute mes erreurs... J'ai été un mauvais frère... Bien que je sois fou amoureux de toi... Tu sais... Sasuke... Je savais que tu rêvais de me tuer depuis des années... Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner après ce que j'ai fait... C'est pour ça que j'ai choisit ce jour pour que tu en finisse avec moi...  
-Quel jour?

Itachi eu un dernier petit rire cristallin. Il adressa son plus beau sourire à Sasuke en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

-Joyeux anniversaire... Sasuke...

Le coeur de son cadet se serra violement.

-Itachi...  
-Ne dit rien Sasuke... Tu ne peux rien changer... Je suis malade... Très malade... Je sais très bien que je vais mourir depuis longtemps... Mais tout ira bien Sasuke... Quand je serais mort tout tes problèmes mourrons avec moi... Ne pleure pas mon ange...

Sasuke avait mal. Il se sentait pitoyable. Itachi était en train de mourir, là, et il ne faisait rien. Il se contentait de le regarder. Itachi, lui, le consolait de sa propre mort. Encore une fois il ne voulait pas penser à lui même et préférait prendre soin de son petit frère... Mais celui ci ne voulait pas laisser son aîné partir, il voulait le retenir mais plus il le retenait, plus Itachi souffrait et plus il avait du mal à le laisser partir.

-Dis... Sasuke?  
-Oui?  
-Si... Si quand je mourrais... Je vais au paradis... Si je vois notre mère... Tu... Tu crois... Qu'elle me reconnaîtra?

Sasuke ne put répondre, il avait une boule dans la gorge et le coeur douloureux. Il hocha juste la tête, serrant plus fort la main de son aîné.

Itachi sentit soudain un sentiment étrange l'envahir. Après tout... Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de mourir...

-Merci Sasuke... Aishiteru...  
-Merci à toi Nii-san... Pour tout... Je t'aime aussi... Itachi Nii-san...

Sasuke vit son frère qui le regardait, continuant de lui faire son si beau sourire. Ses lèvres formèrent une dernière paroles sans faire aucun bruit.

"Aishiteru".

Ce fut ce que Sasuke décrypta avant que la tête de son frère ne retombe sans vie sur ses genoux.

Itachi mourut avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire crispé, tentant à travers la mort de consoler son cadet. Il avait les yeux ouvert, ayant pour dernière image le visage de son frère...  
Les larmes de Sasuke redoublèrent... Il regarda Itachi sans vie sur ses genoux... Il avait l'air... Si paisible... Ses traits étaient si doux... Sasuke ne put se résigner à quitter de vue les aussi beaux que tristes yeux noirs de son frère... Il ne pouvait se résigner à le condamner au néant et au noir des ténèbres... Itachi y avait trop longtemps vécu de par le passé...

Sasuke ne lui ferma pas les yeux...

Son frère, son amour était mort... Son cadavre gisait sur ses genoux... Il regrettait tellement de n'avoir rien put faire... De l'avoir laissé tomber malade et mourir à cause de ses remords, de ses souvenirs... De ne pas l'avoir remercié comme il le fallait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait... Sasuke voulait exprimer sa douleur intérieur, il avait si mal... Son âme blessée se déchirait, il avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur... D'ailleurs une partie de lui était morte avec ce cadavre sur ses genoux... Son coeur lui faisait si mal...

La pluie commença doucement à tomber sur leur deux corps...

Dans un hurlement de bête blessée au plus profond de son âme, Sasuke hurla un mot, un seul, qui déchira les montagnes... Un mot qui glaça le sang de tout ceux qui entendirent cet effroyable hurlement à la mort, ce désespoir... Il y exprima ses regrets, sa détresse, sa douleur, ses remords en serrant contre lui le cadavre de son amour...

-ITACHI!!!

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
*prend un 1000em mouchoir* Quoi? Pourquoi vous regardez votre écran comme ça? Où est-ce qu'il y a écrit Owari ?  
En fait, ce chapitre est la première fin de cette histoire, le prochain sera l'autre fin.  
Ce chapitre est nul... Je sais... Mais bon... j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut...  
Désolé du délai d'écriture et de ma médiocrité mais j'ai eue du mal à écrire ce chapitre.


	19. Le résultat de l'amour de deux êtres

Sasuke serrait désespérément le cadavre de son frère et amant. Agenouillé dans la boue, pleurant sous la pluie glaciale de voir ses rêves s'évaporer, son coeur se briser, il serrait, serrait encore et toujours de ses maigres forces le corps mort, espérant le faire revenir.

Une de ses mains tremblantes approcha le visage de son frère, caressant doucement ces traits fins qui portaient un sourire éternel, plongeant son regard dans celui sans vie de l'homme qui avait aimé et aimait toujours. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues avant de tomber sur celles de son aîné, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie, donnant l'illusion qu'il pleurait.

Le plus jeune se demanda si cette pluie n'était pas en fait les larmes de son frère qui avait retrouvé ses ailes là haut.

Alors qu'il sentait les dernières bribes de son coeur se détruire, Sasuke sentit une ombre le recouvrir, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

Un homme portant un masque orange comportant un unique trou se tenait debout devant lui.

Était-il venu pour le tuer?

Il n'en savait trop rien et il n'en avait que faire. La vie lui semblait devenue soudain sans valeur ni importance.

Tobi se positionna derrière le plus jeune, lui posant les mains sur les épaules, le tirant ensuite pour le faire se relever. Sasuke réagit à ce moment là, protestant.

-Non...

Il serra un peu plus fort contre lui le cadavre de son frère. Tobi dut lutter plusieurs minutes pour lui faire lâcher prise et le relever. Finalement, Sasuke se laissa faire, ne réagissant guère plus qu'un pantin sans vie. Tobi, maintenant à ses côtés, dut le pousser et le guider durant plusieurs mètres. Les yeux du plus jeune ne quittaient pas le cadavre recouvert de sang et d'eau de pluie, gisant pitoyablement dans la boue.

Soudain, un autre homme apparut devant eux, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Devant lui se tenait un homme au visage bicolore, une sorte de gigantesque plante carnivore sortait de sa cape sombre pour encadrer son visage.

-Alors, tu as vu, Itachi est mort.

-Oui.

-Que vas-tu faire de celui-là?

-Itachi avait pour dernière volonté que je reconduise son petit frère à Konoha. Bien que mon cher neveu me haïssait profondément, j'étais la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander cela.

-Tu tiens à te faire tuer?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est inoffensif maintenant, regarde-le, il est en état de choc, on dirait une marionnette. Pour Konoha, il suffira que je l'abandonne près de la porte, je n'aurais pas besoin de me montrer, personne ne me verra. Je peux bien faire ça pour ce cher petit neveu qui me reste. Il me ressemble n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke se réveilla légèrement de son état de choc en entendant ces paroles. Il réalisa que cet homme à ses côtés n'était autre que Madara, la source de tous ses problèmes, le responsable de la mort de son frère et amant.

-Je vais te tuer...

Sasuke essaya de frapper Tobi mais il était beaucoup trop faible, le plus âgé le maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté, c'en était pitoyable.

-Il me faut trouver le corps d'Itachi et vite. Le rituel va bientôt commencer...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, il est juste là, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière. Dépêche toi.

-Oui... Lorsque tu en auras fini avec celui-là, rejoint nous vite à la grotte, nous commencerons sans toi, il nous faut faire vite.

Sur ces mots Zetsu s'approcha d'Itachi gisant au sol, il le chargea sans ménagement sur son épaule.

-Zetsu, ne le mange pas en chemin sinon je connais quelqu'un qui te transformera en salade verte.

-Dégage avec le gamin ou c'est toi que je bouffe...

Sous le ton agressif et lourd de menaces de Zetsu, Tobi ricana avant d'asséner un coup à la nuque de Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus rien, l'assommant sur le coup.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux visages penchés sur lui. Il reconnut les deux gardiens de la porte de Konoha, Izumo et Kotetsu.

-Petit, ça va?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Les deux gardiens l'emmenèrent sans plus tarder à Tsunade. Le plus jeune se laissa guider part les deux hommes sans un mot. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Il n'était plus rien, juste un pantin sans vie, sans âme.

Alors qu'il était dans le bureau de l'Hokage, son visage se tourna lentement vers une partie de la fenêtre, celle qui lui laissait voir les toits des demeures des quartiers de son clan disparut. Il tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la sortit lentement.

-Sasuke-san, où...

-Laissez-le. Il a besoin de calme.

Tsunade regarda le jeune homme vide s'éloigner, se demandant ce qui avait put le mettre dans un état pareil, le détruire à ce point.

Sasuke marchait dans la rue, sous le regard méprisant des habitants du village qu'il ne voyait pas. Il continua d'avancer.

Il pénétra dans les rues vides des quartiers de son clan disparut, se dirigeant vers son ancienne maison. Lorsqu'il y entra, il monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Évidemment, rien n'avait changé. Il se tenait là, au milieu de cette chambre qu'il avait quittée des années plus tôt.

Il enfouit une main dans son kimono, en sortant quelque chose d'une poche intérieur et cachée.

Un t-shirt.

Le t-shirt que son frère lui avait donné lorsque petit il l'avait mit. Il le serra contre lui, y enfouissant son visage, humant cette odeur vanillée si douce restée il ne savait comment malgré les années. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette odeur, ce qu'elle pouvait le réconforter. Jamais il n'avait put se séparer de ce vêtement, tout comme il n'avait put se séparer des souvenirs de son frère et de son amour pour lui.

Sasuke retira ses vêtements trempés de boue, de sueur, de pluie, de larmes et de sang, restant uniquement en boxer. Il enfila le vêtement, toujours légèrement trop grand pour lui, qu'il avait dans les mains. Il encercla son propre corps de ses bras, tentant de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de son frère

Il ressentit soudain le besoin d'aller dans la chambre de son aîné. Il n'y était pas allé depuis que celui-ci était partit. Il s'approcha donc de la porte de cette pièce qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y posa une main tremblante avant de la faire coulisser lentement pour ensuite y entrer.

Il frissonna.

Il revoyait tant de souvenirs, des images de lui et Itachi... Tout les deux...

Posée contre un mur, la guitare poussiéreuse de son aîné était toujours là. Il s'en approcha, prenant le manche d'une main pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et jouer cette mélodie sans nom que son frère ne se lassait pas de rejouer et recréer. Il s'en souvenait comme si ce fut la veille.

Au bout de plusieurs minute à laisser courir ses doigts fin sur les cordes usées, qui, pareil à sa vie, étaient prêtes à cédées, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il avait si mal. Il ressentit l'étrange besoin d'écrire, écrire pour hurler en silence cette souffrance. Il s'assit donc au bureau de son frère et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de papier et d'un crayon. Dès qu'il les eut en main, il se mit à écrire, laissant ses larmes couler sur le papier.

J'ai brisé mes propres rêves à la force de mes phalanges

Je les ai brisés avec tes os que ces phalanges t'on frappés, quelque chose me dérange...

Je n'avais pas vu que je les ai aussi brisés de mes mots

Je les ai brisés dans tes maux

Mes rêves sont morts

Mort avec toi qui est partit, par pitié, que l'on me libère de ce mauvais sort

J'aurais voulu mieux te le dire

Mais surtout ne pas te le dire alors que tu allais mourir

Te dire que je t'aime beaucoup trop fort

Je t'aime de mon âme, de mon coeur, de mon corps

Je me noie dans mes larmes

Que j'aurais voulu que tu essuies

Je pleure de penser que je t'ai tué de mes armes

Je me demande toujours pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu parti?

C'est toi qui m'as consolé de ta propre mort

Tu souriais

Moi je pleurais

J'ai toujours sut que tu étais le plus fort

J'envie à l'être d'avoir avec lui ce qu'il a de plus cher

Sans chercher à lui prendre car je sais ce que ça vaut

L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent attiseur

Éteins le petit, allume le grand tu me manques,

J'ai cherché à comprendre, on m'a dit : "C'est ça la vie"

Envie de toi, envie d'émois parfois je me sens trahie

Je suis cet arbre sans feuille, ce stylo sans encre,

C'est la sécheresse en moi-même en saison de pluie

Je ne peux rien cultiver d'autre si ce n'est la tristesse

Christ, est-ce une manière de me dire

Que je n'ai pas droit à tout?

C'est le cœur qui parle, la main qui tremble

Sur des feuilles mortes

Et une tête qui pense toujours si t'étais en vie

Si t'étais en vie...

Un soir, tu m'as pris dans tes bras

En me disant " Je t'aime "

J'ai plissé les yeux, collé ma tête sur ton torse

Qui sait ce que j'ai ressenti au moment

Où du bruit au balcon me réveilla...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve

A l'intérieur c'est comme une grève d'une minute,

Ville morte à minuit heure noire

Pour une nuit blanche où je voyais rouge

Dois-je en vouloir à la vie ou à Dieu?

Vu que c'est lui qui la propose et en dispose...

La vie me fait rire, me fait pleurer, me fait même pleurer de rire

C'est juste un rêve dont la mort nous réveille

16 ans après ma naissance on t'apostrophe de là-haut...

Tu me manques...

Mon cœur était vierge... Avait peur de saigner,

Mais le malheur a forcé et a percé.

Je suis en manque, je deviens fou je n'ai pas d'asile,

Mais j'avance quand même mon asile le plus pur est ton torse...

Chaque pas que je fais dans la vie est juste un pas de plus vers toi,

J'ai songé au chemin le plus court mais est-ce vraiment un raccourci.

La vie me va mal, la mort m'ira peut-être mieux...

Je suis jeune à leurs yeux

Mais je commence à me faire vieux dans ma tête

Toute ma vie, bordel, c'est le doute, les dettes.

Ce que je goûte m'embête,

Me dégoûte, j'arrête tout...

Je fais partie du cercle des poètes du chagrin,

Mais je serais peut-être mieux mort que vivant,

J'ai le mal de vivre, un mal

Dont je t'enivre avec mes maux,

Ma vie un livre avec un tas de poussière dessus...

J'écris, mon estomac est noué, j'ai peur...

J'avoue c'est hors mes principes,

Mais là c'est plus fort que moi...

Où est le Diable? Plus je grandis, plus Dieu est petit,

Je te rejoindrai au paradis dans un train d'enfer...

Tu me manques...

Si loin de toi, je me sans si seul

Tu me manques...

Si loin de toi je suis si seul

Tu me manques...

A ces derniers mots couchés sur le papier, Sasuke laissa tomber le crayon sur la table. Il croisa les bras sur ce meuble, y enfouissant son visage pour sangloter. Tremblant, pleurant, il gémissait sans cesse le nom de son frère, l'appelant désespérément.

-Itachi... Itachi... Itachi...

**************************

Où était-il?

Était-il mort?

Était-ce cela l'Enfer?

Quelque chose dans son torse lui faisait atrocement mal. Quelque chose dans son torse battait. Quelque chose se gorgeait douloureusement de sang et de vie en lui.

Son corps lui paraissait peser des tonnes, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux.

Malgré cela, il sentait une force étrange et puissance grandir en lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette puissance.

Ce n'était pas normal, il était sensé être mort.

Que se passait-il?

-Comment va-t-il?

-Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il est dans le coma. Nous avons faillit le perdre plusieurs fois, mais son état semble être stable depuis quelques heures.

-Parfait... C'est parfait...

-Croyez-vous qu'il survivra à cette intervention?

-C'est toi le spécialiste ici, pas moi... Mais puisque vous demandez, il est très puissant, il a tout du soldat parfait. Il est parfait. Je sais qu'il risque de mourir à tout moment tant qu'il ne sort pas de ce coma. Mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira. Toi, qu'en penses-tu?

-Son corps était très endommagé avant le rituel, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il est survécut jusque là, le plus dur est passé, il serait dommage de le perdre si près du but... Croyez-vous que son corps supportera cette nouvelle puissance?

-J'en suis sûr... Il doit survivre, c'est notre soldat parfait, il est parfait pour contrôler cette nouvelle force en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il fera du Bijuu que nous avons implanté en lui son nouvel animal de compagnie...

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Un Bijuu? C'était cela qui lui avait redonné vie? Cette nouvelle force en lui?

-Je le pense aussi Pein-sama.

-Il est vraiment dommage que nous n'aillons pas eut Kyuubi sous la main... Je voulais qu'Itachi soit son porteur, il en aurait été encore plus puissant... Mais le temps lui a manqué, nous avons dut nous contenter de ce que nous avions sous la main... Dommage...

-Nous devrions le laisser se reposer.

-Oui... J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille, s'il se réveille un jour...

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Itachi seul et abasourdi. Il connaissait les ambitions de l'Akatsuki mais ignorait qu'il faisait parti des élus pour devenir porteur.

Sans prévenir il sentit une douleur atroce envahir son corps, il devenait faible, de plus en plus faible, puis...

Plus rien...

Soudain, il eut l'impression de suffoquer, l'impression d'être baigné dans l'eau et qu'il se noyait. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa soudainement pour prendre une bouffée d'air vitale. Il était allongé à terre, dans un couloir de ce qui ressemblait aux intérieurs d'un bâtiment abandonné et inondé. Il était dans une cinquantaine de centimètres d'eau.

En regardant autour de lui, il reconnut ces lieux. Il les avait vu un jour, lorsqu'il avait touché Naruto et était entré dans son esprit, il y avait vu Kyuubi. Il comprit donc que c'était ici qu'il rencontrerait le Bijuu qu'on lui avait implanté.

-Itachi...

Une voix grave et monstrueuse appelait son nom. Il se redressa pour se diriger vers la source de cet appel. Il prit un air impassible et activa son Sharingan durant sa marche. Il arriva enfin dans une gigantesque pièce, en face de lui, une immense grille lui faisait face, comportant à sa fermeture une étiquette où était inscrit le kanji "Sceau".

Deux immenses yeux dorés apparurent derrière la grille.

-Qui es-tu?

-Approche... Entre et tu le sauras...

D'un pas sûr, Itachi approcha de la grille et passa à travers les barreaux. Il vit bientôt deux gigantesques pattes dorées aux griffes pointues et acérés l'encadrer. Une tête démesurée se posa à terre devant lui.

-Mon nom est Rokubi(1), connu aussi sous le nom de Raijuu...

Itachi tiqua avant d'afficher un sourire mi amusé, mi agacé, continuant de lui même la phrase du monstre.

-Le démon Belette à six queues...

Comme pour valider la réponse d'Itachi, le démon fit battre dans l'air ses six queues à la fourrure d'or hérissée.

-Tes amis Akatsukiens ont un drôle d'humour ne trouves-tu pas?

Rokubi eut un rire dément alors qu'Itachi était exaspéré.

-Qui a eut cette idée stupide?

-Sûrement votre sous chef Pein, bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir l'esprit humoristique. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis là, en toi et je vais pouvoir m'amuser dans le monde des humains.

Itachi s'approcha et posa sa main sur le museau du monstre, le regardant dans les yeux, son Sharingan toujours activé.

-Ne rêve pas. Tu es en moi, ce qui veut dire que maintenant tu m'appartiens... Tu ne feras jamais rien sans mon autorisation...

Sous le regard légendairement connu d'Itachi pour de multiples et effrayantes raisons, Rokubi garda le silence et se soumit sous la puissance de son nouveau maître qui le maîtrisait déjà.

-Maintenant, réveille-moi de mon comas.

-Bien petit... C'est la première et dernière fois que je me laisse avoir par toi...

-On verra ça...

Itachi eut un petit sourire moqueur en coin puis ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit qu'il était allongé sur une table d'opération, la pièce était pleine de diverses médecines et rouleaux d'invocations. Il se redressa difficilement, étant resté dans la même position durant une semaine, il avait du mal à bouger. Il eut la très agréable surprise de voir que le pouvoir de Rokubi l'avait guéri, ses organes internes ne lui faisaient plus mal comme auparavant, il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait oublié à quel point il était bon de ne pas avoir mal, il avait oublié ce que c'était.

Itachi descendit de la table d'opération et avança vers la porte, attrapant sa cape au passage, qu'on lui avait apporté. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et surtout une très importante.

***********************

Sasuke était assit sur son toit, recroquevillé contre lui même. Il pleuvait, il s'en fichait. Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que son amour était mort. Il avait mal, si mal...

Soudain, il ne sentit plus la pluie couler sur lui, pourtant il pleuvait toujours. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour comprendre, c'est là qu'il le vit.

Itachi.

D'un bras tendu avec sa cape en main, il protégeait ainsi son petit frère de la pluie, la laissant couler sur lui même à la place.

Il n'y eut pas d'éclat de joie, pas de sourire de la part du plus jeune. Il avait les yeux vides, il était détruit. Il était convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion cruelle. Il devenait fou, complètement fou, son frère était mort, il l'avait vu mourir, il l'avait tué.

Itachi n'avait pas pensé que tout cela aurait put mettre Sasuke dans un état pareil, il avait pensé que quelques jours après sa mort, tout irait bien, mais il s'était trompé.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer son petit frère, il était un état de choc, il se contenta de le faire se lever et redescendre dans sa chambre. Il lui retira son kimono trempé puis l'allongea sur son lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui pour le tenir au chaud. Sasuke s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, il n'avait sûrement pas dormit depuis des jours.

Itachi prit une chaise qu'il posa près du lit pour ensuite s'y asseoir et regarder son frère dormir.

Durant plusieurs heures il resta immobile, veillant son cadet avec attention. Il se sentait mal d'avoir mit Sasuke dans un état pareil, il fallait qu'il répare son erreur. Il se mit à marcher dans la chambre, faire les cent pas pour passer le temps et tenter d'occuper ses pensés. Sur son ancien bureau, il vit une feuille de papier froissée, ce qui attira sa curiosité. Il la saisit, lisant ainsi les lignes que son frère avait écrites une semaine plus tôt. Il resta sans voix, touché par ces mots que son frère avait écrits.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours la feuille entre ses mains, il entendit son frère bouger dans les draps. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit qu'il s'était redressé, alors Itachi s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit, posant la feuille sur son ancienne table de chevet. Sasuke le regardait le regard vide d'espoir mais emplit de larmes et de tristesse. Il pensait toujours que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il devenait fou, mais il s'en fichait... Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, cela lui suffisait... Il avait besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin d'Itachi.

Sans un mot, il attira son aîné à lui, embrassant fougueusement ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces, si fruitées, si réelles, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Il encercla le cou d'Itachi se ses bras pour l'embrasser plus profondément, sentant sa chaleur contre lui, cette illusion paraissait si réelle...

Itachi se sépara légèrement de son frère, il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke, il comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui prouver que tout cela était réel, le réveiller de cet état de choc, de cette transe, lui montrer qu'il était là, tout près et bien vivant.

Il allongea son petit frère sur le lit et le regarda. Il l'avait débarrassé de son kimono trempé quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui lui laissait la chance d'admirer le corps presque adulte de son cadet. Il était finement musclé, pâle, sa peau était chaude et douce, il était parfait. Plus il grandissait, plus Sasuke était sublime aux yeux d'Itachi qui s'émerveillait sur le corps de cet adolescent allongé sous lui, qui réclamait toujours plus et plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Itachi. Il prit le temps de caresser tendrement ce corps qu'il devait redécouvrir. Lentement, il enleva son bandeau frontal, sa cape puis ses hauts, finissant pour son pantalon.

Ils étaient à égalité maintenant. Itachi plaqua son corps contre celui de son cadet, partageant un baiser passionné. Qu'il était bon de retrouver ce goût tant aimé... L'aîné quitta la bouche de son petit frère pour dévorer sa gorge de baisers, le corps tremblant d'excitation, d'impatience, torturé par les gémissements du plus jeune, de son désir d'avoir plus. Itachi avait du mal à se contrôler, il sentait cette frustration de n'avoir put le toucher durant des années se libérer dans son corps, gonflant ses veines et faisait bouillonner son sang.

Il sentait son désir naître dans son bas-ventre, se mêlant au sceau apposé il y avait si peu de temps. Cette excitation et ces tremblements étaient amplifiés par le Chakra du démon de foudre qui se mêlait au sien, le rendant d'autant plus bestial, pressé et violent malgré lui et son désir de ne pas blesser son frère.

Il sentit ses dents devenir crocs, ses ongles devenir griffes, son regard devenir plus perçant. Son souffle devenait celui d'une bête au fur et à mesure que son désir grandissait et qu'il se transformait. Il planta ses griffes dans le dos de son frère, ce qui fit hurler celui-ci alors qu'Itachi plantait ses crocs dans cette gorge offerte, tentante et frémissante. Le plus âgé se battit pour reprendre le dessus sur ses pulsions. Il retira ses griffes maintenant teintées de sang et ses crocs de la gorge de son frère, l'embrassant passionnément puis glissant ses mains sur ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il retira le boxer de son frère qui rougit en sentant la main chaude et puissante se refermer autour de son sexe. L'autre main de son frère glissa dans son dos pour finir sa course sur ses fesses. Sasuke poussa un cri de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir quand il sentit deux doigts pénétrer son intimité chaude et étroite. Itachi appliqua le même rythme de va et viens à chacune de ses mains durant quelques instants, avant de retirer ses doigts et de positionner le corps de son frère de façon plus confortable pour celui-ci.

Itachi se positionna entre les jambes de son petit frère, retira son boxer puis s'afféra à le pénétrer lentement, ce qui fit pousser des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir mêlé au plus jeune. Une fois totalement entré en son cadet, Itachi resta immobile quelques minutes avant de se retirer et le repenètrer sauvagement, commençant une série de vas et viens plus brutaux qu'à son habitude mais qui n'était pas sans raison.

Sasuke, lui, ressentait une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son intimité, son regard plongé dans celui d'Itachi, il le sentait bouger en lui, gémir son nom, caresser ses cheveux, son visage et son corps. Cette douleur, cette chaleur...

-Ita... Chi...

A la prononciation de son nom, l'aîné accéléra un peu plus les vas et viens en son cadet qui hurlait à gorge déployée. Sasuke le regardait toujours dans les yeux, des larmes y naissant progressivement.

-Ita... Itachi... Itachi...

Le cadet encercla le cou de son grand frère qui accéléra encore plus son mouvement de hanche.

-Itachi... Vivant... Itachi...

Les larmes de Sasuke se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, dans ses yeux commençaient à revivre des sentiments qu'il croyait mort tout comme son frère, il s'accrocha à lui comme q'il tenait la vie à bout de bras. Itachi était là, près de lui, en lui.

-Itachi... Est... En moi... Itachi... Itachi est... Vivant...

A ces mots, le porteur du nom arrêta ses mouvements, regardant d'un air tendre et d'un sourire amoureux son petit frère, embrassant doucement ses lèvres et d'ensuite boire ses larmes.

-Bien sûr que je suis vivant... Otôto no baka...

A ces mots, Sasuke éclata en sanglot, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le corps de son frère contre lui.

-ITACHI!!!

Le plus jeune hurla à plein poumon ce nom qu'il aimait tant, sentant son coeur se regonfler dans sa poitrine, il semblait revivre, c'était si bon. Il priait les cieux pour que ce ne soit pas encore une illusion, que ce soit bien réel. Cette peau chaude contre la sienne, ce membre en lui, ces cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Sasuke embrassa son frère dans un baiser amoureux, désespéré, soulagé. Il le sentit reprendre ses vas et viens en lui, d'une manière plus douce et chaleureuse, plus amoureuse. Tout deux se libérèrent dans un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par un baiser passionné. Lorsque Itachi voulut de se retirer, son frère l'en empêcha, enserrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Non... Reste là... Je t'en prie...

-Je suis là Sasuke...

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte amoureuse, échangeant de petits baisers aimants.

-Mais comment...

-Shhht...

Itachi posa son index contre les lèvres douces de son frère et amant.

-Ne gâchons pas ce moment avec des mots inutiles... Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard... Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que je suis en vie et que je suis en vie grâce à un Bijuu que l'on a placé en moi...

Sasuke le regarda d'un air abasourdi et emplit de questions.

-Pour le moment je le maîtrise, mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas...

-Je m'en fiche... Je serais là, je t'aiderais... Mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse plus... Plus jamais...

-Je serais là, je resterais toujours là, je te le promets Sasuke, je ne trahirais pas cette promesse.

Itachi serra un peut plus le corps de son cadet contre le sien.

-Comment nous allons faire pour ton retour au village? Et pour l'Akatsuki?

-Écoute... Peu de personnes connaissent la vérité et je la dirais à Tsunade avec des témoins qui savent que je ne mens pas. Pour l'Akatsuki, ne t'en inquiète pas...

-Mais...

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître Sasuke. J'ai déjà tout prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne sera pas facile au début, mais après ça ira. Tout ce que je veux est rester avec toi...

Le plus jeune se blottit dans les bras de son aîné qui le rassurait et calmait son coeur renaissant qui s'emballait. Il était inquiet mais rien que de savoir son frère si près de lui le faisait se sentir bien.

-Je t'aime Itachi...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, plus que tout...

Qui aurait pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là?

Personne n'aurait pensé qu'ils réussiraient à s'en sortir, mais ils se battirent pour pouvoir vivre en paix, pouvoir vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Ce ne fut pas facile évidemment, rien n'est facile dans ce monde malheureusement, mais ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre et parfois sur quelques amis, de vrais amis comme un blond surexcité, une fille aux cheveux roses, deux hommes pervers aux cheveux d'argents, une Hokage caractérielle et une vieille dame aux chats.

Ils voulaient y arriver, vivre ensemble en paix et ce fut possible, car même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, rien n'est impossible. On peut se débarrasser d'une marque maudite sois disant éternel posé par un homme serpent immortel qui se fit tuer, on peut faire revivre un garçon qui avait pourtant comme destin de mourir d'une maladie atroce et incurable, on peut mettre de côté la haine pour enfin être heureux. Deux ombres fatiguées de tout, peuvent redevenir deux êtres qui s'aiment passionnément. Tout les rêves peuvent finir par se réaliser si on le veut, si on insiste, si on se bat, comme tout les glaçons finissent par fondre.

Owari

********************

(1) Je n'ai pas inventé Rokubi ni sa forme, il existe bel et bien dans Naruto et dans les légendes Japonaise exactement comme je le décris.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'est fini... J'ai plus de mouchoirs au passage mais j'en ai besoin... J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu et que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire. C'est beaucoup d'émotion pour moi, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à cette fic. Comme quelques uns ont dût le voir, j'ai commencé une autre fanfiction Itachi/Sasuke si ça vous intéresse.

Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur et je vous dit à bientôt =).


End file.
